


Frozen inside

by DestielHispano, HuntersUnitedArg, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersUnitedArg/pseuds/HuntersUnitedArg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alterno donde Castiel escapa a la horca por hechicería en Nueva Inglaterra, y en una tormenta de nieve dos lobos-cambiapieles  lo rescatan; uno de ellos ha olvidado completamente que alguna vez fue humano.<br/>La siguiente fic está basada, de alguna manera, en el trabajo "Sorceress" de Celia Rees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen inside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155546) by AlreadyPainfullyGone. 



> Agradecemos el permiso otorgado para la traducción de esta FIC.
> 
> Este es un trabajo conjunto de Libia para Destiel Hispano y Fridarules para Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina en Facebook, con la colaboración de Lucía Rey y Agustina Coronel.
> 
> Links:  
> Fic original en inglés: [ Frozen Inside ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7536274/1/Frozen-Inside)  
> [ Destiel Hispano ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)  
> [Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)  
> 

Se acercaba una violenta helada, que se sentía en el aire durante la mañana del juicio de Castiel, y que afectaba el comportamiento de los lugareños haciéndolos irritables y despiadados.  La helada congelaría la tierra, y ellos tenían cuerpos que enterrar. Goodwife Holt y sus hijos estaban arropados con mantas y resguardados en un cobertizo, permaneciendo calientes hasta la hora del entierro.

Cuando terminó el juicio, Castiel, sangrando por culpa de los golpes que le había proporcionado uno de los concejales, fue obligado a salir de la Iglesia con las manos atadas y pies encadenados con gruesas sogas; la sensación de frío se había intensificado,grandes y ligeros copos de nieve, de color gris en contraste con el blanco cielo, caían silenciosamente.

Castiel cayó con fuerza contra la sucia tierra sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Sus costillas dolían ante el toque de la desgarrada camisa, su cabeza rapada hacía que el frío se sintiera más cruelmente. Los hombres le agarraron por las axilas, poniéndolo de pie y forzándole a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde las rústicas casas de madera se perdían entre los oscuros y prohibidos bosques del nuevo mundo.

Con su ojo sano, Castiel vio como por entre las ramas de los árboles se colaba el aire blanco, arremolinándose. Los copos de nieve acariciaban sus mejillas y congeladas manos, besando la piel desnuda de su cabeza, derritiéndose en sus heridas abiertas. A su lado un hombre pidió colocarle la gruesa soga. Castiel sintió como sí el nudo ya estuviera en su cuello, sofocando su vida, vista, aliento y voluntad. Alguien, quizás Goodwife Johnson, asestó una piedra contra su débil espalda. Los hombres le escupían al pasar.

El ahorcamiento sería breve; dado el frío, nadie quería quedarse de pie y holgazanear en el torbellino de viento helado para ver el último suspiro del brujo. Fue forzado a detenerse al lado del árbol y mirar como ellos ataban la soga.

Miró silenciosamente a los lugareños.

Reconocía a esta gente, había hecho el viaje desde Inglaterra con ellos, llevando todo lo que poseían desde Salem hasta la nueva colonia. Había ayudado a construir paredes resistentes, había cazado ciervos con ellos y matado a los lobos salvajes que poblaban el bosque.

Ahora ellos le ahorcarían por brujo debido a la muerte de una mujer mientras daba a luz, el más peligroso de los momentos, incluso contando con la mejor de las ayudas y provisiones; provisiones de las que ellos dolorosamente carecían. Michael había esparcido mentiras atroces,sobre cómo él se había aparecido en sus sueños y le había tentado a firmar en el libro del diablo. Castiel sabía que él, que alguna vez fue su amigo, quería quedarse con sus posesiones–  una Biblia escrita a mano y un anillo de oro – ambos regalos de su madre.

Había llegado a Nueva Inglaterra para librarse de la persecución y encontrar a Dios en este hermoso y salvaje lugar; tan diferente de las puritanas y adineradas iglesias en las que había crecido.  Ahora morirá aquí, en suelo extranjero y su cuerpo no seria sepultado sino devorado por los lobos.

Lo obligan a apoyarse en un tronco y ajustan la soga alrededor de su cuello, Castiel siente las ásperas fibras enterrarse en su piel. Su corazón esta turbado por la histeria, su visión nublada por las lágrimas ante la certeza de que van a asesinarlo por un crimen que no ha cometido.

Justo cuando Zacarías se mueve para patear el tronco de debajo de sus pies atados, se escucha un disparo de mosquete, y Castiel de todas formas casi cae. Se escucha un grito de '¡Ataque!' y los aldeanos huyen- las mujeres a la seguridad de sus casas y bodegas, los hombres van por armas y balas-. Castiel es dejado atrás, apenas respirando mientras pelea con la apretada soga, tratando de mantener el equilibrio a la vez que mira a través de una cortina de nieve, buscando a los nativos que han incitando a los hombres a levantarse en armas. No puede ver nada, solo siente frío y el pesado terror a la muerte.

Sus manos no responden, parecen hechas de cera; frota sus muñecas juntas, aflojando poco a poco la cuerda que las ata. Debe escapar, encontrar refugio. Levanta sus manos libres de la soga y deslizándolas, las deja caer para desatar sus pies. Su mente va a mil por hora, intentando formular un plan. Puede robar provisiones, ropa caliente, escapar de regreso a Salem, y desde allí ir de polizón a Inglaterra.

Apenas pasan unos segundos cuando ya tiene decidido su plan de acción, antes de que una voz llame su atención: un hombre lo señala a través de un torbellino de nieve, y otros, aún invisibles, responden a la llamada.

Le han descubierto y seguramente será atrapado si se queda un momento más.

Es así que Castiel Milton, desarmado, vestido sólo con calzones y una camisa desgarrada, se encuentra sumergiéndose en el límite del denso bosque - arrojándose de lleno en el invierno de Nueva Inglaterra.

 

(-*-)

 

Durante diez horas Castiel vaga por un páramo de árboles de corteza negra y un frío endemoniado. Sus manos se entumecen al principio, y luego duelen como el demonio cuando trata de moverlas. Su delgada camisa es inútil contra el frío helado y la nieve que cae. Camina sin sentir los pies dentro de las botas que desaparecen en la carpeta de nieve que sigue creciendo. Su cara duele y su nariz moquea, quedando el producto congelado sobre su labio, mientas el viento rasga las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo es un instrumento de agonía, apenas puede permanecer derecho mientras lucha por desplazarse a ciegas por los bosques.

Su piel escuece y pica de frío; y, cuando su pie se engancha en una raíz, cae a la tierra despatarrado sin fuerza para levantarse. Está tan cansado, tan pero tan cansado, que el mundo se va reduciendo a la oscuridad, hasta que sólo la nieve, de brillante color blanco , es visible.

Castiel deja que sus ojos se cierren, sintiendo un calor fantasmal avanzar lentamente sobre su piel. La muerte, aquí, no será deshonrosa. Al menos no fue ahorcado, a la vista de todos.

La nieve repiquetea silenciosamente sobre el lado de su cara mirando al cielo, cubre sus pestañas, casi lo ciega; parpadea lentamente y los copos de nieve se mueven, formando una corteza azulada por sobre la que mirar.

Nada ilumina el bosque, ni la luna ni las estrellas, pero ve al lobo con bastante claridad. El animal es grande, su pelaje del color del oro pálido que compite con la nieve. Castiel no puede ni respirar; no tiene energía para gritar, mucho menos correr. El lobo con toda seguridad lo alcanzaría aún sí pudiera ponerse de pie.

Reconoce al lobo. Está seguro de ello. Cuando iba de caza con los otros hombres de la colonia, Castiel había visto un lobo como este a lo lejos.

Había levantado su mosquete, pero lo bajó cuando el animal le olió y se giró. El lobo se le quedó observando, solo a él, durante un largo rato luego huyo.

A Castiel no le gustaban los lobos. Algunos pensaban que eran hermosos, de algún modo conmovedores y poseídos de una cualidad mágica. Para Castiel eran asesinos, sencillamente. Cosas delgadas que hurgan, más dignos del purgatorio que del cielo.

El lobo trota más cerca, sus cuidadas patas perforan agujeros en la nieve.Humedece su hocico con su lengua roja  ,echando vapor, moviendo sus orejas puntiagudas.

Castiel puede ver el color verde de sus ojos, y ver el color de los ojos del lobo solo puede significar la muerte.

Parpadea y la oscuridad lo cubre, como el agua tocada con hollín. Lo siguiente  que sabe, es que hay algo presionando su mejilla y labios, cuando vuelve a sentir su piel, percibe el hocico áspero del lobo. Su corazón golpea con dureza su pecho, y está seguro que ha despertado a tiempo para enfrentar su final, cuando el lobo lame su cara y gime como si fuera un perro doméstico.

Mordisquea su mejilla, luego empieza a escarbar en la nieve, desenterrándolo. Castiel no puede pensar. No puede darle ningún sentido a lo que está pasando, pero cuando el lobo comienza a morder su camisa congelada, insistente, entiende qué es lo que el lobo quiere de él. Aun así no consigue obedecer. Su cuerpo está demasiado débil, demasiado entumecido, para poder moverse.

El lobo ruega por un momento más, luego se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y tira su cabeza para atrás, lanzando un aullido ululante y determinado.

Castiel yace ahí, con una mitad de su cuerpo todavía cubierta por la nieve, parece que el lobo escuchara por un momento, antes de arrastrarse más cerca. Con un suave ‘wuff se acuesta a su lado y se arrima hasta quedar firmemente pegado a él. Su pelaje podría ser áspero por fuera, pero cuando Castiel presiona sus dedos congelados en ellos, encuentra suave piel debajo. El lobo gime y lame su cara, olfatea su garganta y el incipiente vello de su podada cabellera. Y por un rato Castiel olvida tener miedo.

 

(-*-)

 

Sam corre ágilmente por el bosque con sus cuatros patas marrones. El llamado de Dean fue inconfundible,de la misma extraña manera en que gran parte de su hermano es "inconfundible". Ni hombre ni lobo, la voz de Dean era como un grito roto– un sonido producido por un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo sufría por la "humanidad" perdida.

Acertado; pero no por comprendido es menos inquietante. Había llevado mucho tiempo a los lugareños declarar a los bosques como embrujados, los otros animales fueron intimidados por Dean de forma natural.

Cuando por fin encuentra a su hermano, internado en lo profundo del bosque sellado por la nieve, se extraña de encontrarlo cuidando de un hombre que parecía estar apenas vivo.

Dean odiaba a los hombres, a todos ellos, y no estaba dispuesto a jugar al niñero con nadie excepto con Sam, y eso sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Sam se detiene a pocos metros y ladra.

Dean le observa con su cabeza enterrada debajo de la barbilla del humano. Sam puede ver el cabello irregular, las marcas de cuerdas en la muñeca del hombre. Gruñe desde la profundidad de su garganta; eso es estúpido y peligroso ,no obedecerá a su hermano.

Pero cuando Dean se levanta y camina hacia él gruñendo con los pelos en punta, le recuerda a Sam su lugar como el menor. Dean está al mando y quiere llevar al humano a su cueva.

Sam baja sumisamente su hocico, y es premiado con una limpia mordida en la oreja. Fulmina con la mirada a Dean ,su hermano sólo agita la cola antes de lanzarse devuelta a su hallazgo.

Sam inspecciona al hombre, bajo la atenta mirada de Dean. Desearía poder hablar con Dean, pero sabe que cambiar de regreso a su forma humana con este clima sería un suicidio.

Además hacía más de cinco años que Dean había cambiado de forma por última vez. Parecía improbable que volviera a su forma humana esta noche. Por lo tanto, Sam se limita a hacer un ruido inquisitivo con su garganta.

Dean hace una serie de ladridos más adecuados para un cachorro que para el hombre endurecido y cínico que Sam sabe que es. Su hermano huele intensamente al hombre inconsciente, gimiendo eufórico.

Sam olfatea cuidadosamente.

Él no puede oler nada, aparte de sangre,sudor,miedo y el aroma del bosque. Pero Dean estaba empujando debajo de la barbilla del hombre, ligeramente debajo de su camisa, persiguiendo un olor que le estaba volviendo loco. Y aun sabiendo cómo le gustaba a Dean oler el miedo de los humanos, había algo más, era como si fuese…

Sam se sentía perturbado. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que Dean se había perdido en su forma lobuna, tan alejado de su humanidad.  A Dean nunca le habían gustado los extraños y Sam había logrado bajar su repugnancia y odio hacia los lugareños a simple hostilidad. Ahora, se pregunta si Dean siquiera recuerda que él fue alguna vez humano. Este comportamiento, la forma que Dean huele y se frota contra la inconsciente figura cubierta en nieve, es tan parecida a la conducta de apareamiento que alguna vez vieron en otros lobos.

Dean ha encontrado a un probable compañero, y este compañero era varón y de una especie que Dean no reconoce más como suya.

Un repentino mordisco en su pata trasera le saca de sus oscuras reflexiones, Dean le rodea y le señala con su hocico a Sam el lado de la camisa de Castiel que debe arrastrar, mientras que Dean coge el lado contrario.

Sam sabe que, sin su ayuda, el hombre morirá. Si él rechaza ayudar, lo más seguro es que Dean intente obligarlo.  Así que Sam coge su lugar y ayuda a Dean a salvar al hombre de una muerte segura.  Entretanto mira a su hermano. Ve su cola moviéndose con gran euforia mientras arrastra al hombre por la nieve, preguntándose qué es lo que vendrá, y qué tan mal va a terminar para ellos esta situación . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les acercamos el segundo capítulo de esta fic genial.

Esta traducción es un esfuerzo conjunto de: 

Destiel Hispano: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/>

Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina <https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/>

La traducción de Litunia: <http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintunia/pseuds/Lintunia>

La edición final de Fridarules: <http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/works>

 

Sam, con su hermano a su lado, arrastra el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre a través de la nieve. A su alrededor el bosque es más hostil que nunca; las ramas oscuras y los espesos árboles cercanos se extienden con picos de hielo. La nieve no cae suave como algodón - es punzante, cubierta con una dureza como la de la sal y tan afilada como los crustáceos en el casco de un barco.

Cuando llegan al pequeño agujero oscuro en la tierra que constituye la entrada de su madriguera, Dean escarba hacia abajo primero, jalando al hombre mientras Sam lo empuja desde afuera. El frío muerde su espalda como un animal furioso, Sam comienza a temer que tal vez el hombre no sobreviva e incluso que quizás ya esté muerto.

Dentro de la madriguera, un refugio excavado de tierra y raíces, el aire es al menos un poco más cálido de lo que era afuera. Pero la temperatura todavía está muy por debajo de cero e incluso Sam, bajo su tupido pelaje, siente el frío.

Dean se queja y rodea al hombre, gimiendo y olfateándolo, agitando su cola alternativa y salvajemente, colgando nerviosa entre sus piernas. Es realmente inquietante ver a su hermano así. Cinco años atrás, la última vez que fue humano, Dean había estado tranquilo, a menos que se le provocara; se había controlado a sí mismo y no había perseguido a ninguna de las mujeres de su pueblo. Ahora prácticamente ésta echando espuma por la boca sobre un criminal pelado.

Sam no puede imaginar que algo huela tan bien. Para obtener esta reacción debe oler mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hayan encontrado antes - mejor que la cocina de los colonos, que la sangre fresca en el suelo del bosque, incluso mejor que el aroma del mar en el viento del norte.

Observa como Dean le da un empujoncito con la nariz al hombre, encontrando sus dedos bajo el borde húmedo de su camisa, lamiéndolos con su lengua áspera para descongelarlos.

Sam resopla y Dean gruñe en advertencia. No lo toma como una deslealtad.

Sam intenta unirse a él para lamer las manos del hombre, tratando de calentar la sangre y devolverles la vida. Pero Dean le gruñe abiertamente. Sus labios se tiran hacia atrás y Sam se enfrenta con dos hileras de dientes blancos y furiosos ojos verdes.

Sam se aleja gimiendo. Dean nunca antes había sido tan violento con él.

Dean lo mira, levanta sus orejas y luego se lanza hacia adelante para lamer torpemente la nariz de Sam, azotando la cola suavemente.

Y Sam lo perdona.

Dean es su hermano, su familia, su manada. Incluso cuando puede ser cortante y temperamental a veces, Sam sigue amándolo. Ese es su trabajo.

No hay mucho en su madriguera, pero hay pieles de oso, sobras de sus presas de principios de año. Sam hizo un buen negocio cambiando de forma y llevando pieles al asentamiento para intercambiarlas. Está contento de todavía tenerlas.

Le toma sólo unos segundos cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana, por primera vez en meses. Se siente débil y le hormiguea el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado postrado en cama durante estos últimos meses. Se desplaza sobre sus rodillas y recoge las pieles, arrastrándolas hacia Dean y hacia el hombre inconsciente todavía recostado en la suciedad.

Dean toma el borde de su camisa entre los dientes y la jala hacia arriba, gruñendo con frustración cuando descubre que sin manos la tarea es imposible.

Sam toma lentamente la camisa en sus manos, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras empieza la labor de retirar la ropa del potencial compañero de su hermano. Dean lo mira con recelo, sus ojos verdes intensos, pero se abstiene de gruñir y Sam se las arregla para desnudar al desconocido y cubrirlo con las pieles rápidamente.

"Mantenlo caliente." Sam dice, con voz rasposa.

Dean lo mira por un segundo, antes de meter la nariz en la esquina de una de las pieles y agacharse, retorciéndose debajo, sus patas traseras pateando la tierra mientras desaparece en el interior. Sam se sienta y permite que el cambio lo venza de nuevo - hace demasiado frío para mantenerse en su cuerpo humano desnudo.

Se acuesta boca abajo a los pies descalzos del hombre y, aunque Dean gruñe bajo, Sam sabe que esto es permitido.

Levanta sus orejas y escucha los latidos del corazón del hombre y su respiración, a su lado oye el suave sonido de los resoplidos de Dean mientras su hermano continúa perfumando la piel del hombre. Pequeños sonidos de satisfacción se escapan de la garganta de Dean y Sam baja sus orejas y cierra sus ojos, seguro ahora, de la extraña devoción de su hermano.

Castiel despierta en la oscuridad.

Entra en pánico al instante, sobre todo porque está aplastado bajo mucho peso y todos sus costados atrapados. Rodeado de una terrible y pesada oscuridad que hace doler sus huesos. Abrir y cerrar sus ojos no cambia nada y el aire huele a tierra y humedad.

Por un momento, está seguro que ha sido puesto en su tumba sin nombre y que la horca no había hecho su trabajo.

Se mueve y se da cuenta de que está desnudo. ¿Tomaron su ropa antes de enterrarlo? ¿Acaso Michael quería incluso la camisa rasgada? Ya bastante malo era haber sido colgado por brujería, pero ser arrojado desnudo en una pobre tumba sin nombre y sin consagrar en tierras salvajes…

Y ahora se había despertado en ella, vivo. Los horrores nunca cesarían.

Castiel intenta moverse y un gruñido suave lo detiene.

El miedo lo despoja de lo último de su fuerza, dejándolo indefenso en la tierra, en la oscuridad. Tiene mucho, mucho frío, no lo había notado en su pánico, pero ahora no puede ignorarlo. Cada pulgada de él está congelándose, salvo por la piel a lo largo de su lado izquierdo y el estómago.

Su mente lenta y confusa, el frío royendo sus sentidos e intelecto. Está en su tumba, pero... ¿Con un animal? ¿Un lobo vivo? O tal vez sea el sonido de los demonios del infierno que vienen a reclamar su alma como uno de los condenados.

Su corazón golpea y no puede pensar correctamente. No hay verso o razón que explique dondequiera que se encuentre ahora. ¿Está muerto? ¿Agonizando?

Castiel intenta moverse y el gruñido comienza otra vez.

Esta vez no hay duda de la fuente del sonido, las vibraciones de la garganta del lobo zumban a través de su estómago y Castiel las siente viajar por su columna vertebral - haciéndolo temblar de miedo.

¿Pero de dónde vino el lobo? ¿Cómo es que está aquí, con él?

Ni siquiera bajo el acoso de sus vecinos Castiel había sentido este tipo de terror desnudo. Había temido por su vida, pero siempre había pensado que la verdad saldría a la luz. En su ejecución, supo que iba a morir y sin embargo había permanecido en calma, sabiendo amargamente que los tontos que iban a colgarlo encontrarían su final en el infierno.

Ahora sin embargo… ahora entiende de qué está hecho el miedo.

Intenta deslizarse lejos de la cálida sensación del pelaje contra su costado, de la cabeza del lobo sobre su estómago. Por desgracia, aparentemente la criatura se cansó de ser molestada. Se pone de pie moviendo las capas que están cubriéndolo. No está enterrado, simplemente está envuelto en algo pesado.

En la oscuridad, bajo las pesadas pieles, Castiel sólo puede ver el hocico pálido y los ojos brillantes del lobo mientras sitúa ambas patas a cada lado suyo, inclinando su cara hacia abajo, al mismo nivel que la suya.

El lobo lo huele con cuidado, luego se echa pesadamente en el pecho de Castiel y empieza a lamer su cara, la lengua áspera moviéndose rápida y eficazmente. La cola sigilosa está sobre las piernas de Castiel, sacudiéndose perezosamente.

La calidez del cuerpo del lobo es tan seductora que a Castiel le resulta difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, aun cuando sigue temblando ligeramente de miedo. Pero el peso de la criatura es mucho y le coarta la libre movilidad. En su lugar tiene que tumbarse, vulnerable, mientras su rostro es lavado gentilmente. Después de un tiempo el lobo resopla pareciendo indicar un trabajo bien hecho - luego se mueve, se levanta y se desplaza bajo la cubierta, lamiendo la mano que descansa sobre el estómago de Castiel. Cuando el lobo se mueve más bajo, lamiendo la piel de su estómago, Castiel se retuerce y se queja, aún tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden y detener el temblor de su cuerpo.

El lobo lo muerde ligeramente y gime bajo, frotando un lado de su cara contra su vientre. Algo tira de las cubiertas de su rostro y Castiel se estremece cuando el aire frío golpea su piel. Mira hacia arriba encontrando el hocico marrón de otro lobo y siente su estómago retorcerse de miedo cuando el lobo que en ese momento está acariciándolo con su hocico gruñe, levantándose sobre sus patas y retorciendo su cuerpo para salir al lado de su cabeza.

El lobo dorado pálido, más grande que su compañero de pelaje marrón oscuro, empuja su cabeza contra la del otro y gruñe débilmente. El lobo oscuro baja la cabeza hacia el suelo y sus muslos traseros bajan y se apoyan sobre la tierra.

Castiel intenta moverse,tan solo para enrollarse sobre sí mismo en defensa,pero tiembla convulsivamente y tiene que detenerse para tumbarse de nuevo en la tierra.

Cuando alza la mirada, ambos lobos están observándolo.

El pálido resopla, lo rodea y cae de golpe a su lado, olfateando los pocos restos de pelo en su cuero cabelludo rapado y cortado.

Entonces el lobo oscuro... se estira, la larga ondulación de músculos que parecen no tener fin, estirándose hasta que Castiel tiene enfrente a un hombre desnudo y agachado en el suelo, su largo cabello castaño oscuro lleno de nudos cae sobre sus hombros.

Castiel pierde rápidamente el poco control que le queda sobre su conciencia.

Sam recoge una piel extra y la envuelve alrededor de sí. Cuando el hombre despierte de nuevo, intentará explicarle la situación exacta en la que se encuentra y cuáles son las intenciones de Dean.

Si es que Sam entiende correctamente a su hermano.

Es posible que no lo haga. Dean no es exactamente sociable en esta forma y tan bueno como Sam es leyendo su lenguaje corporal y comprendiendo varios de los sonidos de Dean – nada de eso es sustituto para preguntas y respuestas en la lengua de los seres humanos.

Pero, por la forma en la que Dean está actuando, Sam está bastante seguro que su decisión es final. Ha hecho una elección, extraña y retorcida como esta, y ahora todo lo que Sam puede hacer es seguir el juego, tratar de mantener al desconocido ileso mientras esto dure y hacer que su secreto siga siendo… bueno, eso, un secreto.

Está durmiendo de nuevo. SamHumano está esperando. Su compañero está durmiendo.

Así que Dean duerme.

La madriguera huele ahora. Igual al hombre. Como cuando Dean lo vio en el bosque. Ahora, antes de hoy.

Ambos estaban cazando.

Huele bien.

Así que Dean duerme feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

_Toma tres días para que el hombre regrese al mundo de los vivos._

_Sam lo atiende lo mejor que puede, habiendo recuperado un poco de ropa invernal del paquete de papel de cera que enterró hace unos cuantos meses antes. Vestido y sufriendo una grave falta de paciencia y comida, Sam intenta mantenerlos a ambos, así mismo y al hombre, vivos._

_Dean ayuda, pero sólo en la forma limitada que puede - trayendo pequeños conejos invernales a la madriguera, viendo como Sam los despelleja. Dean come los restos calientes afuera en la nieve y Sam cocina la carne en un caldo aguado, alimentando al hombre cada vez que recupera la conciencia._

_Dean también roba de la Colonia a pocas millas de distancia. Arrastra las cosas devuelta en la madriguera - un pollo, una manta, un manojo de zanahorias - trotando con la cabeza bien en alto, orgulloso de su logro. Sin embargo, a Dean no le interesa el caldo de zanahorias. También cava por las raíces que Sam necesita para la medicina contra la fiebre._

_Sam amarra unas ramas juntas en un catre, colocando las pieles en él y baja al hombre con cuidado. Viste al extraño en algunas de las cosas viejas de Dean, que él envolvió en su propio paquete de cuero y papel de cera. La ropa es demasiado grande para el hombre escuálido, pero parece ayudar a mantenerlo caliente._

_La vista del hombre en su ropa lleva a Dean a estar desconcentrado. Cuando tiene el primer vistazo de lo que Sam ha hecho, se agacha y juguetea alrededor del hombre, inclinándose para presionar su nariz en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Su posesividad y trucos de apareamiento ya no alarman a Sam como lo habían hecho. Cada vez que Dean no está cazando por alimentos o provisiones, se acurruca en la cama a un lado del hombre, limpiando sus patas húmedas y olfateándolo protectoramente._

_Sam toma una pequeña siesta cuando puede en el suelo, envuelto en una piel extra, con sus botas puestas. No envidia al extraño en su manta y comodidad moderada, él está sufriendo de frío después de todo. Sin embargo, Sam recuerda cuando su bienestar era la prioridad más grande de Dean y no puede evitar sentir que esa época ya paso, en la amarga soledad de una cama fría en el invierno._

_Después de tres días de cuidados, el hombre finalmente despierta y no se desmaya de nuevo después de haber consumido alimentos. Sam lo apoya en una piel doblada y con Dean luchando para brincar y lamer la cara del hombre, pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_Los grandes ojos azules del hombre no dejan a Dean, quien está tratando de curiosear alrededor del brazo extendido de Sam, gruñéndole con impaciencia a su beta para que se aleje. Pero él contesta._

_"Castiel."_

_"Por el ángel." Sam asiente, más para sí mismo. "Soy Samuel, Sam. ¿Eres uno de los colonos? ¿De los puritanos?"_

_Castiel parpadea hacia él, sus ojos se amplían en su rostro pálido, su cabellera rapada como un abrigo devastado por la sarna._

_"¿Vas a matarme?"_

_"¿Por qué haría eso? He pasado los últimos tres días tratando de mantenerte vivo" Dice Sam. "Entrar en el bosque, sin ropa caliente, sin comida - ¿qué esperabas más que la muerte? parecía un raro momento para determinar en qué mundo te quedarías y a cuál partirías"._

_"Fui arrojado a ello." Castiel dice débilmente. "Sólo quiero decir que... estoy agradecido, pero tienes la apariencia de un nativo y... pensé que tal vez me matarías por diversión, o para pedir rescate a mis hermanos, aunque ya no tengo ninguno debo decir”._

_Dean finalmente empuja a Sam a un lado con un gruñido y salta sobre la cama, enterrándose junto a Castiel y lamiendo su mejilla mientras el hombre se congela en el miedo._

_"No te lastimara" Sam le dice._

_"¿Acaso... lo tienes domesticado?" Castiel pregunta, apenas atreviéndose a mover la boca._

_Sam se pregunta cómo le puede explicar apropiadamente cuál es su situación y si eso mandará al hombre a la inconsciencia de nuevo._

_"No está domesticado. Pero no te hará daño - Él decidió que... le perteneces."_

Castiel parpadea, sintiendo el continuo toque áspero de la lengua en su rostro, mientras el lobo lo lame fervientemente, deteniéndose sólo para frotar el hocico grueso contra su cara y gemir. ¿Cómo puede pertenecer a esta criatura? Y que cosa en el nombre de Dios podría decidir un lobo, por no hablar de comunicarse con una persona.

Entonces recuerda, su extraño sueño febril - el lobo de pelaje marrón que se convertía en...

Mira al hombre, el miedo atravesando su corazón.

El lobo hace un sonido profundo de descontento, levanta las patas delanteras para presionarlas pesadamente en su hombro.

El rostro del hombre se torna rígido.

"Dean". dice, una advertencia, pero que no busca ordenar, más bien, preguntar. El lobo gira la cabeza y gimotea hacia el hombre.

Sam señala hacia la olla en el rincón, que aún mantiene las sobras de algún caldo u otra cosa.

El lobo se zambulle lejos de Castiel, pisoteando en un agujero en un rincón de la madriguera oscura, la única fuente de luz, escarbando un túnel pequeño.

"Él fue a cazar, para ti." Sam dice. "Él trajo toda la comida que tuviste en estos últimos días... se preocupa por tu bienestar, más que cualquiera de tus amigos colonos."

"Hablas de él como si fuera una persona, con mente."

Sam luce triste, lanzando sus ojos a la gran camiseta rasgada que Castiel nota y no puede identificar.

"No puedo hablar de lo que es ahora... pero una vez fue un hombre, con razón y pensamiento como cualquier otro.

Él era mi hermano. Dean."

Castiel se da cuenta que el hombre probablemente está loco, conducido a eso por la naturaleza salvaje del país que habitan. Quizás fue expulsado de su propio pueblo y cayó en esta... mentira, para consolarse. Tal vez adoptó un lobezno abandonado y lo entreno como cualquier hombre entrenaría a un perro.

"Crees que estoy loco." Dice Sam, sus ojos astutos notando el temor de Castiel, su cuerpo rígido.

"Me estás pidiendo que crea en una locura."

"Me viste cambiar, cambiar de un lobo al hombre que ves frente a ti. Mi hermano y yo somos criaturas, a veces hombres, a veces lobos -. Está en la línea de sangre de los nativos aquí, mi padre era uno y nuestra madre era un colono”.

Castiel está fascinado a pesar de sí mismo.

"Cuando conoció a mi padre ella cayó indefensa ante sus deseos y cuando quedó embarazada, sus buenos amigos cristianos se pusieron en su contra. La apartaron de la misericordia del bosque, la golpearon salvajemente y la exiliaron." Sam luce seriamente reflexivo. "Tal vez es por eso que mi hermano tiene tanta rabia en él - esa injusticia lo lastimo también."

"¿Ella huyo con los nativos?" Castiel pregunta, antes de que pueda detenerse.

"La gente de mi padre no fue compasiva, le ordenaron que se la llevara lejos y viviera con ella - sin su tribu y su protección. Desterrados, vivieron en una cueva a través de un duro invierno, sin mucha comida, sin esperanza o consuelo. Su amor se puso a prueba y se hallaron queriéndose... fue en ese crudo invierno que mi hermano nació. "

_Sam a menudo pensaba en como debió haber sido para Dean, quien, a diferencia de la mayoría de los cambiaformas , no nació en forma humana. Nació como un cachorro ciego, sin pelo y retorciéndose. Su padre les había contado la historia. Dean, nacido en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve, emergió al mundo con dientes y garras listas. Esperando una pelea._

_Dean como un niño era casi impensable ahora_.

"Después del nacimiento de su hijo, mis padres se acercaron de nuevo. La primavera llegó y fueron capaces de buscar comida. Construyeron un cómodo refugio en la cueva y como pasaron los años, se convirtieron en la pareja más estable que cualquier matrimonio habido en los campos de los nativos o los Colonos. Yo nací en verano, cuatro años después del nacimiento de Dean”.

Sus padres habían estado en una buena época cuando Sam nació. Tenían prosperidad en su nuevo hogar y los problemas del pueblo de su padre no habían llegado a ellos.

_Eso no duraría._

"El pueblo de mi padre fue subyugado por los colonos, mataron a los que no cumplían con sus demandas - a usar sus ropas y construir iglesias para su Dios. Al final estos hombres escucharon de la mujer inglesa que estaba viviendo con un nativo, fueron tras ella y se tropezaron con su casa mientras mi padre estaba lejos”.

Recuerda aquel día, el día que los hombres llegaron con fusiles y mosquetes. Dean tenía seis, Sam dos y él dormía en su cesta mientras Dean había tratado de mantener a los hombres lejos de su madre. Dean le había hablado de ese día sólo una vez, así que Sam sabía que los hombres lo habían atado y lo forzaron a ver como violaban y asesinaban a su madre. Ellos la consideraron inferior a cualquier nativo y a sus hijos nacidos en mala sangre.

Afortunadamente, su padre llegó a casa y cortó las gargantas de dos de los tres colonos antes que pudieran dañar al bebé. Sin embargo, ellos trazaron cortes a través de las mejillas de Dean, como castigo por las patadas y mordidas que les repartió. Fue sólo su rapidez en capturarlo y el propio horror de Dean, lo que había impedido que cambiara y los matara a todos.

"Nuestro padre murió vengando la muerte de nuestra madre, tratando de matar al hombre que escapó ese día."

_Sam contuvo sus lágrimas furiosas ante eso, pensar en su padre, ahorcado en el centro de la ciudad para que todos lo vieran, azotado y apaleado, sus dientes arrancados y su rostro golpeado más allá del reconocimiento._

"Mi hermano encontró al hombre que lo mató a él y a mi madre - hace cinco años" Sam concluye sombríamente. "Él ya no está entre los vivos. Y si hay un Dios, entonces ese hombre seguramente está en el infierno."

Castiel se sienta, horrorizado por la crueldad en la historia de Sam. Sabía que su gente no era inocente, pero nunca creyó que pudieran llegar a ser tan viles, tan... salvajes.

Pero entonces, Michael felizmente podría haberlo enviado a la tumba, de forma dolorosa y en público, por un puñado de baratijas.

"Dean ha permanecido como un lobo desde el día en que mató a ese hombre, dudo mucho que recuerde lo que es ser humano. Tal vez era demasiado doloroso, ser un hombre sin el fuego de la venganza para evitar su pena."

"Yo... de verdad lo siento, por todo lo que has pasado." Castiel dice y lo dice con toda su alma.

"Si lo sientes, entonces no te vayas" Dice Sam.

Castiel se niega a eso. "No puedo quedarme aquí, ustedes son... perdóname pero es verdad - prácticamente brujas, criaturas paganas... si me quedo aquí arriesgaré mi alma"

"Entonces lleva tu alma a la nieve y muere." Dice Sam. "Esa es tu única otra opción... pero si te vas destrozarás a mi hermano. Él esta atraído a ti, como su pareja - su compañero para toda la vida, si te pierde, entonces de verdad no tendrá nada."

"Te tendrá a ti."

"No soy el mundo para él." _Ya no más_.

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí y ..." La cara de Castiel se ruboriza, a pesar del frío. "me aparee, con un... animal. Un hombre. Eso... está más allá del pecado, es lo más oscuro que podría hacer."

"Sé suyo." Sam dice. "Eso es todo lo que quiere. O lo único que querrá una vez que le explique la imposibilidad de cualquier otra cosa... se aplacará, mientras seas suyo."

"¿Y qué hay de mi? Escapé de la muerte, dos veces ¿para esto? Por nada, para vivir en un agujero en la tierra" Castiel llora.

"Lo tendrás a él, por el resto de tu vida." Sam dice seriamente. "Amor, devoción, protección, cuidados... todo de lo cual sumamente careces."

_Observa a Castiel pensar en ello y espera por Dios que Dean entienda que no puede tener a Castiel de esa forma. Eso puede hacerle ver a su hermano la imposibilidad de esto- antes de que vaya demasiado lejos. Dos hombres juntos está prohibido por ambas, la tradición nativa y las costumbres cristianas - un hombre y un lobo es aún peor. No quiere que su hermano cometa tal crimen y lo añada a la mancha en si mismo que una infancia arruinada y el asesinato ya habían extendido tanto._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al ruedo. Gracias a todos por esperarnos. 2016 se vino con todas las pilas y nuevos colaboradores.

Créditos del capítulo:

_Traducción:[DelusionalW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalW)_

_Edición final:[Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules)_

 

 

_Sam no tenía manera de mejorar su madriguera para el invierno. Nunca había tenido que vivir en ella con su forma humana, así que no existía la necesidad de cocinar o de tener un fuego para mantenerse caliente y además el techo era demasiado bajo. Ahora, parecía como si se estuvieran preparando para un campamento de verano, aunque sólo fuera para abastecer a Castiel y a sí mismo, de hasta la más mínima necesidad diaria para su supervivencia._

 

_Sin embargo ese día Sam cocinaba afuera, cortando cebollas arrugadas con un cuchillo de caza y friéndolos en una vieja olla para sopa, adicionando nieve y hierbas secas para hacer un caldo. Lo que fuera que Dean trajera de la caza, podría agregarlo al guisado y así transformar la dura carne, que el invierno proveía, en algo comestible._

 

_Pero, cuando Dean finalmente vuelve con su grueso pelaje dorado salpicado de nieve y un conejo muerto colgando de sus fauces, pasa de largo a Sam y a la fogata en que se encontraba cocinando, escarbando hasta meterse en la madriguera._

 

_Sam suspira, pero no lo sigue. No puede entrar y salir por la estrecha entrada de la madriguera con su forma humana, sólo como lobo; tuvo suficiente con sacar toda su ropa, transformarse de nuevo en humano y vestirse en la nieve, y había sido una experiencia que no quería repetir._

 

_Sólo le quedaba confiar en que Dean no se sobrepasaría._

 

Castiel estaba sentado encorvado sobre la nudosa superficie, oliendo el humo y sintiendo cómo su estómago gruñía de hambre contra su mano helada. Las presas eran escasas incluso en el pueblo, y ellos lo habían dejado sin comida todo el tiempo que estuvo en el calabozo, esperando su juicio. Estaba esquelético, congelado y las rugosas pieles que lo cubrían le resultaban extrañas y ásperas contra su piel, acostumbrada a las pieles tratadas, frazadas de lana y ropa de cama. Se hiela cuando el lobo aparece por el túnel que lleva a la madriguera, aferrando un conejo muerto entre sus fauces. Su hocico está lleno de sangre, su pelaje está cubierto de nieve; sus ojos, profundos, con un brillo verde, parecían pensativos.

 

¿Podía eso realmente ser un humano? ¿Un ser humano en la piel de un lobo?

 

Incluso si eso fuera, Dean tenía sangre nativa, igual que su hermano. Hay algo salvaje en su naturaleza, algo que él no posee, y eso lo asusta.

 

El lobo trota hasta él y deja caer el conejo en su regazo, su cabeza inclinada con timidez. Entonces la criatura lo mira, su cola agitándose con pereza, cómo si esperara algún tipo de agradecimiento. Castiel acaricia al conejo con la punta de sus dedos. El pelaje es suave, muy suave y el animal aún está tibio.

 

Mira a Dean a los ojos.

 

Dean gruñe suavemente, sus orejas alzándose y Castiel mira rápidamente hacia abajo.

 

Siente que el lobo se acerca y, lentamente, utiliza el único consejo que Sam tuvo tiempo de ofrecerle. Se acuesta cuidadosamente, con el conejo aún en su regazo. Lentamente con una mano hace las pieles a un lado, exponiendo su abdomen en esa delgada y holgada camisa.

 

Dean ladra en aprobación, oliendo su abdomen de la misma forma que Sam dijo que lo haría. Era un gesto de sumisión,  el mismo que Sam utiliza para apaciguar a su hermano. Dean rápidamente  baja olfateando, lamiendo curioso la línea de fino cabello negro en su abdomen. El colono se sonroja furiosamente e intenta cubrirse. Sin pensar, sube la mano y golpea un lado del hocico de Dean.

 

Dean ruge suavemente, olfateando de nuevo, recordándole quién está bajo el merced de quién.

 

Castiel se queda inmóvil,  temeroso y avergonzado, cuando Dean examina el elástico y suave cabello con su nariz húmeda y la punta de su lengua áspera. Explora más abajo, encontrando que el cabello crece más grueso y largo; hay ahí atrapada una esencia, un fuerte y potente olor a piel masculina y virilidad. Dean inhala profundo, su nariz buscando aún más a abajo, recordando el aspecto del sexo masculino desde sus vagos recuerdos humanos, pero experimentando una marea de nuevas sensaciones al explorarlo ahora en su forma animal.

 

Castiel cierra sus ojos, su rostro hirviendo bajo el frío viento y luchando contra las nacientes lágrimas. Nunca lo habían tocado en esa zona. Su cuerpo, sin contar la cara y manos, había permanecido oculto a los ojos de los demás desde su infancia. Con excepción de su juicio y de cómo lo examinaron, nunca había estado desnudo ante algún ser vivo -aún en el caso de sus necesidades fisiológicas, prefería la privacidad-. Nunca había tenido una amante y mucho menos había estado cerca de casarse.

 

Así que eso es de alguna manera demasiado, demasiado miedo e intimidad que él no quería en esa extraña circunstancia. Un lobo olfateando su esencia, y más allá de esa forma lobuna, detrás de esa apariencia, un hombre cómo él pero con la sangre de un salvaje. Un asesino, y un sodomita.

 

Un ligero sonido de miedo se origina en su garganta antes de poder evitarlo y para su sorpresa, Dean se aleja casi de inmediato, echándose sobre su piel desnuda y haciéndole cosquillas con la suave piel de su vientre, mientras protege su dignidad.

 

Castiel lo mira directamente a los ojos, encontrándose con que puede leer preocupación en ellos.

 

Alza una mano aún sin conocer realmente sus intenciones y exhala fuertemente cuando Dean recarga la cabeza contra la palma de su mano. Frota sus dedos detrás de las orejas de Dean; el lobo bufa feliz, su cola moviéndose rápidamente.

 

"¿Qué eres en realidad?". Murmura Castiel. "¿Un animal... o sólo un hombre que se muestra cómo uno?"

 

Dean lo mira, sus ojos entrecerrados, interrogantes, aunque continúa apretándose contra las caricias que la mano de Castiel le proporciona. Tiene la mirada de un hombre que sabe que están tratando de hablar con él, pero en un idioma extraño que apenas puede recordar. El tono de la voz es, más que nada, lo que le comunica lo que Castiel quiere decir.

  

Castiel suspira y lentamente se libera del lobo, tomando una piel para cubrirse, tomando al conejo con una mano. Ve la confusión en los ojos de Dean.

 

"Gracias, Dean"

 

El lobo ladra y corre delante de él a la entrada de la madriguera, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que lo sigue.

 

Castiel desliza sus pies en los maltratados mocasines que Sam había desenterrado para él, unas zapatillas hechas de piel y adornadas con espinas de puerco espín teñidas, ahora descoloridas y viejas. Esas prendas, cómo él dijo, que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Dean. Cuando Dean era un hombre.

 

¿Qué le pudo haber pasado al hombre fuerte y fornido de quien eran esas ropas que ahora vestía, para hacerlo querer pasar el resto de su vida cómo un lobo? ¿Qué pudo llevar a un hombre a querer escapar de la humanidad hasta ese punto?

 

Dean espera a que Castiel pase por el túnel primero. Tiene suerte de estar tan delgado, en condiciones normales no habría posibilidad de que pasara por él y pudiera salir al aire fresco. Dean lucha por salir detrás de él, empujando el trasero de Castiel cuando se detiene en la entrada de la madriguera, sintiendo el frío viento lamiendo su rostro y la nieve bajo los dedos de las manos. Se desliza hacia el gélido frío del bosque, apretando aún más contra él la piel que lo cubre. Sin la protección de la profunda y oscura madriguera, recuerda de súbito lo pequeño que es en comparación con el inmenso y extraño país en el que vive. La luz es muy brillante al reflejarse en la nieve y deslumbra sus débiles ojos.

 

Le pasa el conejo a Sam, quien toma el cuchillo y enseguida comienza a despellejarlo.

 

_Castiel se sienta en un tronco caído y se inclina hacia delante para enfrentar mejor el frío, Dean escala con dificultad el tronco, sus patas traseras resbalando en la corteza helada, tratando de que su cabeza se eleve más que la de Castiel, cómo una muestra de su dominación. Castiel no da señales de darse cuenta de ello, al menos no parece que Dean lo asuste cómo lo había hecho anteriormente. Sam continua despellejando el conejo, entonces remueve las vísceras de la pequeña criatura, dejándolas caer en la nieve. Dean abandona su posición para acercarse olfateando por comida y asaltando la comida sin titubear. Él es el alfa, así que come primero. Sam agradece que Dean les permita comer carne del conejo._

 

_Dean camina sobre la superficie congelada de la nieve, regresando a su lugar sobre el tronco, al lado de Castiel, empujándolo un poco y olfateando su rostro con el hocico lleno de sangre. Sam los observa de reojo, preocupado de que Castiel rechace a Dean y eso cause algún problema, pero el hombre únicamente se aleja apenas, levanta la manga de su camisa hasta su boca para mojarla, cubre su mano con ella y limpia el hocico de Dean con la tela húmeda._

 

_Dean gira y aleja su cara, permitiendo mejor a Castiel limpiar la sangre de conejo de su pelaje. Sam sabe que su hermano está tratando de contener su gozo y así evitar mostrar al menos un poco de decoro delante de su beta, pero la cola de Dean se sacude, cómo si interrumpiera un meneo que estuvo a punto de traicionarlo._

 

_Cuando Castiel termina baja su mano lentamente, como si estuviera sorprendido de lo que había hecho. Aunque podría ser que lo estuviera, teniendo en cuenta que recién se había dignado a aceptar quedarse con ellos. Sam supone que Castiel está intentando lidiar con la extraña atención que le proporciona Dean, transformándola en algo lo más tolerante que sea posible._

 

_Incluso cuando Dean se acerca para devolver el gesto lamiendo delicadamente la nariz roja y congelada de Castiel, el hombre se queda quiero y lo deja._

 

La oscuridad llega rápido con la nieve.

 

Dean observa el repiqueteo del fuego y juega sobre los troncos en el círculo de piedras. Sam cocina el conejo, toma un poco para él y deja el resto. Dean lleva a Castiel hacia el fuego, permitiéndole tomar su parte de guisado.

 

Ellos sentados junto al fuego. Sam, Dean y su compañero, abrigados, uno al lado del otro.

 

Y vuelve a nevar. La nieve cayendo de nuevo con suavidad.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

Recuerda que te esperamos en nuestros grupos de FB:

 

Destiel: [Destiel Hispano](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)

Supernatural: [Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)

Doctor Who: [Whovians United](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Créditos del capítulo:
> 
> Traducción: DelusionalW  
> Edición Final: Fridarules

Se mudan de la madriguera al lugar en el que suelen pasar el verano, con Castiel ayudando a cargar el palé con sus escasas pertenencias. Dean camina con ellos, alternando entre el liderarlos, y explorar el terreno que les rodea. La nieve, recién caída, cruje bajo sus pies y las patas de Dean caen con pesadez sobre la helada superficie.

 

"El lugar de verano" es una cueva en un risco a unas cuantas millas de la madriguera. El risco es parte de una pequeña cordillera de montañas que se cubren de vid y enredaderas en verano. En el invierno está completamente a merced de los elementos pero es, sin embargo, más cálida que la madriguera y mucho más apropiada para que viva un humano.

 

Legaron, tal vez no lo suficiente rápido en opinión de Sam, cubiertos de nieve y envueltos en pieles. Subir hasta la entrada de la cueva les llevo bastante tiempo, sobre todo porque Castiel aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para poder escalar bien, y el camino era peligroso debido a la nieve. Sam terminó por amarrar un poco de cuerda deshilachada a su cintura y jalarlo, señalándole dónde poner sus pies y dónde aferrarse a la roca. Cargando el palé sobre su espalda, Sam avanza lentamente. Dean prácticamente escarba detrás de ellos, sus patas traseras resbalando en el hielo y las delanteras aferrándose a la roca, con el rostro serio como un afilado témpano a pesar de la ridícula torpeza de sus miembros.

 

Afuera de la cueva hay una saliente, sobre ella una pequeña pared de piedras pegadas con adobe. Se encuentra escondida bajo la sombra que ofrece la entrada de la cueva, invisible si se mira desde abajo, y había sido construida por el padre de Sam para mantener los elementos a raya.

 

Esa cueva había sido su primer hogar, el lugar donde nació Dean, donde nació Sam, y el mismo lugar donde después violaron y mataron a su madre.

 

Pasando el muro, llegan a un lugar pequeño, seco y fresco, con el suelo de dura piedra cubierto de hojas secas. Sam se siente inmediatamente acogido por la típica parafernalia familiar: una estructura de madera colgando de la pared exponiendo viejas cacerolas y una piedra para afilar cuchillos. Hay un foso en el centro del lugar para el fogón, y -sobre la pared de piedra más suave- algunos maderas talladas por su padre. Dean había ayudado a hacerlos y solía mostrárselos a Sam en los años posteriores a la muerte de su madre, cuando aún era un hombre que hablaba con palabras y vivía como un humano. Esos tallados narraban la historia de la tribu de su padre, y Dean, con sus manitas de niño aún temblorosas, había añadido una aldea -casas de palos y algunos corrales con animales extrañamente tallados. El único juguete que Dean tuvo alguna vez: la talla de una tribu que él nunca tendría.

 

Castiel hace caso omiso de las pieles salpicadas de nieve y observa alrededor de la habitación. Dean se mueve por la cueva rápidamente, regresa y les ladra - el lugar está vacío.

 

"¿Aquí es donde viven?"

 

"Sólo en verano." contesta San secamente. "Encenderé un fuego para calentarnos."

 

"No lo quise ofenderlos..."

 

"No me importa mucho." murmura Sam.

 

Castiel ladea su cabeza rapada y se acerca al foso, encontrando algunos leños y palos apilados al parecer desde hace meses junto a ella y un par de pedernales en un cuenco de arcilla. Castiel reúne la hierba seca y la madera en una pila ordenada.

  

"Yo puedo hacerlo." dice Sam.

 

"Estoy acostumbrado." Castiel golpea los pedernales uno contra otro con destreza sobre la pila de hierba y madera, moviéndola suavemente y prendiendo un pequeño grupo de ellas en llamas amarillas. El fuego ilumina su rostro al tiempo que mira a Sam, dándole a sus ojos hundidos y mejillas afiladas un matiz fantasmal. "Puedo ser útil, Sam... Y no juzgo la vida que llevas... Sólo que es nueva para mí."

 

"Ahora también es tu vida." responde Sam, pero su voz es ahora más suave, menos ofendida.

 

Dean llega a sentarse junto a Castiel, empujándose contra él, levantándose y colocando sus patas sobre el hombro de Castiel, obligándolo a acostarse para poder acurrucarse sobre su abdomen y acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Castiel, resoplando y provocando así un poco de viento que agita las llamas, haciéndolas saltar y danzar.

 

Sam se aleja de ellos, desempacando el palé y desarmándolo para ser utilizado como leña. Arregla una gran cama con pieles y algunas de las mantas rasposas de lana que solía intercambiar en el pueblo por comida. Entonces se detiene, sin saber muy bien qué utilizar para preparar su propio lecho.

 

Dean se sienta y le ladra, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo una seña a su hermano. Sam sigue la dirección que le indica y se sienta al lado de Dean y Castiel. Después de que Dean se acomoda y gimotea suavemente de nuevo sobre el regazo de Castiel, Sam se acuesta también junto al fuego. Dean se retuerce hasta bajar de Castiel y descansar entre ambos hombres, lamiendo perezosamente la mejilla congelada de Castiel. Sam se recarga contra el lomo de su hermano y Dean ladra suavemente, respirando tranquilamente.

 

Más tarde duermen de esa manera, bajo las mantas y pieles. Castiel de lado con el cuerpo de Dean curvado contra él y Sam a unos cuantos centímetros de la calidez del pelaje de su hermano.

 

....

 

Castiel, a pesar de sí mismo, comienza a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

 

En Inglaterra, había vivido en un cuarto sobre una herrería, un lugar que le pertenecía a su primo segundo. Lleno de humo y horrorosamente frío y húmedo.

 

Había cruzado el océano en un barco repugnante; meses en el mar, comiendo avena tan rancia que se negaba a espesar, bizcochos que eran más gorgojos que harina y bebiendo agua que llevaba almacenada demasiado tiempo. Las habitaciones donde dormían estaban colmadas, apestaban a aguas residuales y fluidos corporales,  donde no paraban de escucharse llantos de bebés y riñas de los hombres.

 

Incluso, una vez instalado en la aldea, había habido lobos y nativos en el bosque, carencia de buena comida, con pobladores conflictivos e injustos para negociar y una abundancia excesiva de enfermedades que se esparcían de casa en casa.

 

Castiel no podría ser más adaptable.

 

Los dos mestizos salvajes tienen una vida más simple y dura a la que él estaba acostumbrado, pero Castiel trabaja duro despellejando los conejos que Dean le lleva, encendiendo el fuego, reuniendo leña y limpiando su hogar. Ayuda a Sam lo mejor que puede, lavando en estanques congelados solo cuando es absolutamente necesario.

 

Durante la noche duermen juntos bajo las pieles, y Castiel, quien al ser hijo único nunca había tenido que compartir una cama, rápidamente aprende a apreciar la calidez de los cuerpos de Dean y Sam cerca de él al dormir -ambos cómo sus protectores y compañeros.

 

El cabello de Castiel ha comenzado a crecer, una fina capa de cabello delgado entre los grupos irregulares que dejaron sus captores. Viste las viejas ropas de Dean y durante el día se mantiene ocupado en el mantenimiento del hogar o acostado con Dean en la cama, huyendo del frío.

 

Dean es una nueva y extraña presencia en su vida. Castiel no ha tenido familia, al ser dado a luz por una viuda en un arroyo a las afueras de una villa en medio de la nada. No tenía hermanos, su madre murió momentos después de su nacimiento y fue gracias a la caridad de unos parientes lejanos que pudo salvarse de la muerte.

 

Pero mucho más importante que eso: nunca ha tenido novia. Nunca una amante (podría haber sido algo escandaloso e indecoroso en un pueblo tan pequeño y devoto). No había recibido toneladas de propuestas de hijas de agricultores o de las jóvenes de las familias más ricas. A decir verdad -y era una verdad que guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma-: Castiel no tenía interés en mujeres o matrimonio. Poseía un temperamento tranquilo y un espíritu dócil por naturaleza. Nunca pudo entender a los hijos de los herreros que hablaban sobre sus mujeres, aquellas a las que deseaban, las que habían tenido, y a las que por nada del mundo se detendrían a cortejar.

 

Nunca compartió la cama con una mujer, nunca fue acariciado por una y siempre asumió que viviría el resto de sus días en la habitación del fondo de alguien. Soltero, satisfecho con su sueldo de peón.

 

Dean era otra historia. Dean lo había arrancado de las garras de la muerte, y ahora parecía creer muy firmemente que Castiel era suyo. Su pareja, su compañero.

 

Esa idea le aterraba, lo aterraba incluso más que la muerte misma. Era una idea desconocida para él, sólo escuchada en los más profanos e inmorales susurros a mitad de la noche cuando las malas lenguas se reunían alrededor del fuego. Los hombres podían estar con otros hombres.

 

Sentía un pedazo de hielo clavándose en su estómago cada vez que Dean lo tocaba.

 

A pesar de ello, viven en un inquieto equilibrio, y Castiel trata de fingir que Dean es sólo una mascota querida, aun cuando tiene que reconocer la autoridad que tiene tanto sobre Sam y como sobre él mismo.

 

El día que Dean intenta propasarse con él, todo eso cambia.

 

Sam se encuentra en un viaje para reunir leña y provisiones para el invierno -raíces silvestres, hierbas para hacer sopas y estofados-. Castiel está acostado sobre las pieles, su ropa secándose en un precario armazón de madera en la entrada de la cueva. Sólo posee dos cambios de ropa, uno está mojado y el otro sufrió una rasgadura en un altercado con un arbusto espinoso.

 

Castiel se había envuelto en una manta al acostarse para dormir y, a regañadientes, permitió que Dean se acomodara a su lado. Ya se había dado por vencido en la lucha para que Dean le diera un poco de privacidad - el lobo lo seguía a todas partes-.

 

Es cuando Dean toma las pieles que lo cubren entre sus fauces y las tira a un lado, luego comienza a morder la manta, haciéndola a un costado que Castiel se retuerce, congelado y desnudo.

 

"Dean, por qué tienes que..."

 

En un segundo se encuentra atrapado contra la piel sobre la que duermen, en el momento en que siente un suave y peludo bulto contra su espalda, Castiel comienza a luchar para librarse de él, pero Dean le da un leve mordisco en la nuca, gruñe suavemente y Castiel se obliga a quedarse quieto. Al parecer satisfecho por ese acto de sumisión, Dean se mueve contra él y un escalofrío recorre a Castiel.

 

"Esto no está bien." susurra Castiel. "Dean, aléjate de mí."

 

Dean gruñe y cambia de posición, tercamente montándose sobre Castiel.

 

"Dean, soy un hombre. No puedes hacer esto." Las manos de Castiel se cierran contra las pieles, aferrándose con fuerza. "Soy un hombre. No sé qué eres, pero... sé que no eres algo que pueda hacerme esto." Su voz es baja, suave y asustada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas sonar sumiso. "Nadie debería hacer esto... Soy un hombre, no es así como esto funciona."

 

Dean gruñe desde el fondo de su garganta y la parte baja de su cuerpo se mueve contra la de Castiel, sus piernas temblando y la cola meciéndose. Dean encorva el lomo y Castiel muerde su labio inferior.

 

Casi al instante, Dean sale despedido hacia un lado, en medio de un coro de rugidos y gruñidos.

 

Castiel gira, su espalda contra las pieles y, acurrucándose, se envuelve con una manta. Sam y Dean pelean sobre el suelo, el tamaño del mayor le da la ventaja, sus colmillos a la vista, evidenciando su rabia, erguido en toda su altura, inmovilizando a Sam contra el suelo.

 

Sam gimotea desesperado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse.

 

Sin pensar, Castiel toma un leño del montón que Sam había dejado cerca de la puerta, y descarga un golpe contra un lado de la cabeza de Dean, mandando al lobo de pelaje dorado contra el suelo, la sangre brotando de su sien.

 

Dean se gira con la velocidad de un látigo para enfrentar a Castiel, gruñendo y acechándolo acercando la cabeza al suelo. Castiel deja caer el leño y se aleja, temblando.

 

Sam se incorpora y aúlla lastimero, desplazándose hasta tenderse entre Dean y Castiel, exponiendo su vientre.

 

Dean gruñe en su dirección.

 

Sam gimotea y su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse, hasta que se encuentra tendido en el suelo, en su forma humana.

 

"Dean, lo siento... De verdad lo siento... No podía dejar que le hicieras daño."

 

Dean lo mira, exponiendo aún sus colmillos blancos y brillantes.

 

Castiel camina hacia ellos, dejando caer la manta que lo cubría en el proceso, rodea a Sam y se arrodilla ante Dean, extendiendo su mano lentamente para acariciar la temblorosa e imponente curvatura de la columna de su columna.

 

"Lo siento." Susurra.

 

Dean se tranquiliza poco a poco, su furia mitigada por el arrepentimiento de los otros dos. Se sienta y un momento después comienza a gimotear, y frota su cabeza contra la pierna de Castiel, lo mira expectante y vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado, para permitir que Castiel limpie su herida.

 

Castiel va por agua y se envuelve en una manta nuevamente, antes de limpiar la cabeza de Dean con delicadeza.

 

Sam se asegura de tomar distancia de Castiel, y le ofrece a Dean todo el conejo que cocina para la cena, sacrificando su porción.  Aunque, al final, Dean comparte su comida. Parece mucho más tranquilo.

 

Sam lo agradece.

 

A pesar de eso, sabe que los problemas están recién comenzando.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

Pueden encontrar los trabajos originales de DelusionalW [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalW)

 

 

 


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Créditos del capítulo:
> 
> Traducción: DelusionalW  
> Edición Final: Johana

 

_ A raíz del último movimiento descarado de Dean hacia Castiel, el malestar reina en el pequeño campamento. Sam sabe que Dean, al menos por ahora, se siente avergonzado por la reacción horrorizada de Castiel ante su intento de reclamarlo físicamente como su pareja. A pesar de eso, Sam es consciente de que Dean todavía es el macho alfa de su pequeño grupo y que, como tal, Dean no ve nada de malo en obligar a Castiel a hacer lo que él quiera. _

_ Solo le queda esperar que cualquier resto de humanidad que quede en Dean lo haga rechazar la idea. _

_ El intento de apareamiento también cambió a Castiel. Ahora parece más consciente del peligro que corre, de la confusa maraña de emoción y deseo que Dean creó en torno a él la noche en la que el lobo lo encontró en el bosque. Sam se había dado cuenta de que en los últimos días Castiel había tratado de mantenerse alejado de Dean (una tarea imposible, ya que Dean era increíblemente persistente en seguirlo a todas partes). Castiel también había empezado a dormir con la ropa puesta, de hecho no parecía que se la quitara nunca, eligiendo bañarse con su camisa. Incluso cuando tenía que hacer sus necesidades, esperaba hasta que Sam saliera para ir con él. En resumen, hacía todo lo posible para permanecer cubierto en presencia de Dean, y nunca estaba a solas con el lobo cuando podía evitarlo. _

_ Sam se compadeció de él, y se compadeció de su hermano, que no parecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_ Sam se preguntó si Dean había deseado a hombres antes, cuando era humano. Sam recuerda a su hermano comportándose hosco en presencia de los demás, pero sabe que Dean había tenido una infancia dura y que era muy consciente de su sangre nativa, lo que lo había convertido en un paria entre los colonos. Sam siempre había estado enamorado de su cultura -especialmente de sus libros, del papel y la tinta, y los instrumentos de vidrio utilizadas por sus boticarios. Pero Dean había permanecido apartado, y odiaba sus normas -las costumbres, los modos inútilmente puritanos de vestir, las formalidades restrictivas de su cultura. _

_ Él no puede recordar que Dean haya tenido una novia. Había asumido que su hermano se desahogaba con las mujeres fáciles de la ciudad cuando iban a negociar las pieles, pero ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro.  _

_ Quizá Dean nunca haya entendido la diferencia entre los hombres comunes y él. Viéndolo como única prueba de que nunca sería aceptado por ellos- un hijo mestizo de un nativo, sin lugar en su corazón para una mujer. _

_ Sam rogaba que Dean se hubiera dado cuenta de la diferencia que la naturaleza había marcado cruelmente en su piel- antes de que el cambio en lobo se hubiera transformado en permanente. Sam no podía imaginar cuán confuso, cuán tan desafortunadamente desprevenido podía estar un animal para hacer frente a algo así -que Dean era un hombre que ansiaba los cuerpos de otros hombres, del mismo modo que la mayoría deseaba un cuerpo femenino. _

_ No estaba en su poder obligar a Dean a tomar forma humana de nuevo, y menos enfrentarse a esta dificultad. Pero no podía dejarlo así y correr el riesgo de que volviera a atacar a Castiel. Muy a su pesar, el delgado hombre que había caído en sus vidas le había comenzado a agradar- había subestimado lo fuerte que era, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.  _

_ Castiel aceptó el cariño de Dean como una especie de prueba, y lo hizo sin quejarse. Fue capaz de sobrellevar esa dura vida, con las exigencias que la rutina le exigía... y, a veces, Sam sospechaba que ellos le importaban a Castiel un poco. Curaba los cortes y raspaduras de Sam con algo así como ternura, y, a pesar de su aparente horror por la atención física de Dean, Castiel todavía se enroscaba alrededor del lobo para dormir. _

_ Así fue que Sam pensó muy bien su plan, y finalmente lo puso en práctica. _

_ Si bien Dean no podía hablar con él, Sam podía al menos rezar para que lo entendiera. _

_ Dean nota por primera vez que Sam está tratando de llamar su atención cuando un trozo  frío de conejo es dejado bajo su nariz. _

_ Él mira a su hermano interrogante. No es hora de comer todavía. _

_ Sam- Sam humano- simplemente señala el conejo, y le dice que es para él. _

_ Dean lo come, pero sigue observando a  su pareja mientras lo hace. _

_ Cas está siempre alejado de él. Moviéndose demasiado, con ojos asustados y su cuerpo expresando miedo todo el tiempo. Dean cree que Cas debe tenerle miedo- lo golpeó, Dean debería lastimarlo por eso. Pero el resto de él desea que Cas no le temiera.  _

_ Sam sostiene más conejo, luego se aleja.  _

_ Dean mira a su pareja. Cas pone sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, en señal de que no va a moverse.  _

_ Dean sigue a Sam a la cueva. _

_ Sam se sienta en el pequeño cuarto oscuro en el fondo de la cueva. Huele a comida vieja- es el depósito. Dean se sienta delante de Sam, gruñendo, eleva la nariz al aire, esperando la comida.  _

 

_ Sam le da el conejo. _

_ Dean lo sostiene entre sus patas y lo despedaza, masticando luego los trozos. _

_ Sam está diciendo algo. _

_ Dean mira a su hermano, quien suspira y repite “Quiero hablar contigo”. _

_ Dean vuelve su atención al conejo. _

_ “¿Dean?” _

_ Él resopla, para mostrar que está escuchando. _

_ “Se trata de Castiel”. _

_ Cas. ¿Qué pasa con Cas? _

_ "¿Lo que le hiciste el otro día? No puedes hacerlo de nuevo”. _

_ Al oír “no puedes” Dean gruñe como advertencia. Él es el que manda aquí. Sin embargo, la parte de su cerebro que está escuchando las palabras de Sam no está tan seguro- en realidad no quiere hacerle eso a Cas de nuevo… excepto que lo quiere… pero… de otra manera. _

 

_ "Lo sé. Puedes hacer lo que quieras... pero Castiel es un ser humano. Y en este momento... tú no lo eres”. _

 

_ Dean resopla. Él lo sabe, no es tonto. _

 

_ "Castiel tiene miedo. Porque le hiciste daño. Intentaste…” Sam moja sus labios, buscando la palabra correcta. “Intentaste que se acostara contigo”.  _

 

_ Dean está en silencio, y la parte de su cerebro que entiende le revuelve estómago, haciendo que el conejo no se sienta tan bueno como debería. _

 

_ "Castiel es un hombre. Él es... él viene de la aldea. De colonos. Él sabe que está mal acostarse con otro hombre". Sam explica pacientemente, con la esperanza de que su hermano lo entienda. "Y hay palabras, en sus reglas, que dicen que los hombres no pueden acostarse con hombres. Palabras que dicen que tampoco pueden yacer con animales". _

 

_ Dean hace algo inesperado. Se echa, pone su nariz entre sus patas y su cola rozando el suelo. _

 

_ Se ve claramente… triste. _

 

_ Sam continúa con cuidado. _

 

_ "Has sido un lobo, por mucho tiempo. Pero, si quieres que Castiel se quede... debes mostrarle que eres un hombre. Que lo entiendes. Que no le harás daño. Necesito saber que no le harás daño".  _

 

_ Dean se queja, en lo profundo de su garganta. Sam entiende -Dean no quiere lastimar a Castiel. _

 

_ Ahora viene la parte difícil. _

 

_ “Creo… que quieres a Castiel de la forma en que los hombres quieren a sus esposas. Del modo en que nuestro padre estaba con nuestra madre. Creo… que eres un hombre que desea hombres”. _

 

_ Dean no responde. _

 

_ Sam continúa. _

 

_ "Nuestras vidas están... equivocadas. Para los colonos, para las personas de las que desciende nuestro padre. Pero...  tú nunca estarás equivocado para mí. Te amo. A pesar de esto. Eres mi hermano. Mi manada... y nunca te dejaré". _

 

_ Dean se arrastra hacia adelante sobre su vientre, un gesto poco habitual, y lame la mano de Sam con la punta de la lengua. _

 

_ Sam pasa los dedos suavemente sobre la curva de la oreja de Dean. _

 

_ Por dentro, Sam muere de tristeza. El dolor de que su hermano no vaya a- no pueda- hablar con él. Una triste compasión por sus vidas truncadas. Por el horror que les tocó vivir. _

_ Sam deja eso de lado, tiene una tarea que cumplir y lo hará, mientras aún haya tiempo. _

 

_ "Si tú lo deseas... y si Castiel quiere estar contigo... de esa manera. Que... puede que no quiera. Entonces, debes ser humano... y debes tener cuidado”. _

_ De nuevo Dean se ve confundido. _

_ "La manera en que un hombre está con otro hombre... es diferente a la forma en que funciona, con una mujer. O eso tengo entendido". _

_ Sam había pensado en ello, esa idea se le pasó por la cabeza al preocuparse por la seguridad de Castiel. Él sabe que sólo hay una manera de que dos cuerpos masculinos puedan unirse carnalmente, tal como hombres y mujeres lo hacen.  _

_ Aunque la idea le genera un grado nada pequeño de malestar general, tiene que asegurarse de que Dean entiende el daño que podría hacerle a Castiel por accidente.  _

_ "Hay un modo... pero..." Aquí, los nervios de Sam lo abandonan. Recoge un palo del suelo, y raya en la tierra. "Aquí- así". Señala partes de su dibujo, buscando señales de que Dean lo comprende.  _

_ Dean olfatea en las líneas de tierra. _

_ Sam señala nuevamente, hablando en voz alta, evitando un lenguaje más gráfico que el estrictamente necesario. _

_ Finalmente, Dean ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, y parece que entiende. _

_ Dean observa a Sam hacer rayas sobre la tierra. Piensa que tal vez esté escribiendo. Sin embargo, no hay palabras, solo imágenes. Y él no entiende lo que son. Incluso Sam parece estar teniendo problemas para decirle lo que significan. _

_ Es una cosa vergonzosa para él. Dean se da cuenta de eso. Algo vergonzoso…  _

_ Sam finalmente utiliza una palabra, dos palabras, que Dean entiende- él entiende todas las palabras, bueno, la mayor parte. Sin embargo, el significado de esas palabras hacen que se entienda lo que su hermano quiere decirle. Palabras que hacen sonrojar las mejillas de Sam.  _

_ Observando, por fin entiende, y es… transformado por las líneas en el suelo. _

_ Aquí está la manera en la que él puede estar con Cas- en la que él puede hacerlo suyo, el modo en el que hasta su parte del cerebro que es consciente de Sam, quiere. _

_ Lo asusta. Como la primera vez que cambió. Nuevo, diferente, casi antinatural.  _

_ Sin embargo, es posible. _

_ Y Dean aprendió eso, lo que es posible- es lo natural. _


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catorce días después de haber hablado con Dean respecto a la naturaleza de su relación con Castiel, Sam se encuentra sentado en la entrada de la cueva despellejando un conejo, su primero en días ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción: Rocío .  
> Edición: Miryam.

Todo comienza como una punzada bajo la piel de Sam.

Ha estado preocupado por un tiempo, observando los humeantes y sucios fantasmas de chimeneas que se vislumbraba desde los asentamientos de los colonos. Puede escucharlos cuando el viento sopla fuerte. Mercaderes gritando, mujeres y niños hablando. Huele el mar, carnes rostizadas.

Ahora que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en su forma humana, ha empezado a soñar con cosas que ha querido desde hace un largo tiempo con nueva claridad: Papel, tinta, plumas, libros, ropa apropiada, una cama, platos y cucharas. Había visto todas estas cosas en sus breves visitas a los campos colonos.

Sin embargo ahora las anhela, con una clase de dolor que ni las más profundas hambrunas de invierno pueden igualar.

Quiere una cama propia y una chimenea con una tetera sobre el fuego. Quiere leer libros y aprender cosas, todos los lenguajes que los colonos hablan, quiere aprender sobre medicina, y sobre las formas en que se gobiernan ellos mismos.

Y además, entre más anhela la civilización, la compañía de otras personas y sus formas de vida, el deseo de tener una esposa, tener hijos, criarlos, se incrementa.

Desde que Castiel vino a ellos, desde que Dean le reclamó para él, Sam los ha observado y ha sentido una extraña sensación de celos. Dean es el primogénito y el alfa. Y ahora tiene una pareja.

Pero es Sam quien puede tener hijos, y quien debería buscar a una mujer dispuesta. Y es él quien está en el frío, afuera. Figurativamente. En realidad, Sam se alegra por el poco pudor de su hermano, pues sigue accediendo a compartir con él una cama, incluso con Castiel en su hogar.

Pero Sam busca más que lealtad, fraternidad o aceptación. Quiere amor.

Sólo se ha quedado ahí porque sabe que Dean y Castiel lo necesitan.

También hay temores en su mente que frustran su anhelo. El miedo de engendrar una camada de cachorros y ser ejecutado como una bruja o un demonio en forma humana.

Teme dejar a su hermano y la única vida que ha conocido; cambiandolos por dificultades e incertidumbre.

Pero no puede negar el hormigueo bajo su piel.

Y cuando el llamado viene, no hay manera de ignorarlo.

Catorce días después de haber hablado con Dean respecto a la naturaleza de su relación con Castiel, Sam se encuentra sentado en la entrada de la cueva despellejando un conejo, su primero en días.

Cuando termina, cambia a lobo, porque es mejor para limpiarse la sangre.

Es entonces cuando la huele, un olor mucho más fuerte que el que emanan de los colonos, más fuerte que la fragancia del bosque, aún más que la sangre en sus garras.

Es indescriptible y, aún así, algo semejante al modo en que sus padres olían, cuando habían estado lejos por un largo tiempo y el corazón de Sam anhelaba verlos.

Solamente sale de su aturdimiento  cuando algo pincha su cola.

Se voltea para encontrarse a Dean resoplando hacia el suelo para sacar de su nariz algunos pelos de la cola de Sam.

Sam gimotea, confundido.

No ha visto a Dean tan tenso en un largo tiempo.

Dean mira más allá de Sam, hacia el horizonte, entonces avanza y da un empujón a Sam para alejarlo de la entrada de la cueva, empujándolo al camino.

Los gimoteos de Sam suben de volumen. Dean gruñe y empuja fuerte, tumbandolo.

Sam mira a los ojos de su hermano. No hay error en el mensaje ahí. "Ve. Solo ve". No es cruel, pero es insistente. Dean mismo conoce el poder del llamado y no espera que Sam se resista, no más de lo que Sam había esperado que Dean simplemente se cansara de Castiel.

Se levanta y se quedan mirando el uno al otro por un largo tiempo, el viento soplando sobre sus pelajes. Dean no parpadea, pero después de un momento, cruza el espacio entre los dos para presionar su hocico en el costado de Sam e inhalar aire caliente de su pelaje, sus ojos cerrados.

Sam gime su propia despedida y cambia de forma, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Dean fuertemente, pero aún sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Se viste y empaca sus cosas en un bulto. No hay tiempo que perder. Pero aún con la insistencia del llamado corriendo bajo su piel, encuentra tiempo para despertar a Castiel y explicarle lo que está sucediendo.

Castiel le mira suplicante "No puedes dejarme" susurra, mirando a través de la cueva, hacia donde Dean se encuentra sentado, quieto "Tú eres quién me presionó a quedarme, sabiendo lo que me pasaría…”

"No tenía idea de que Dean trataría..."

"¿Y ahora quieres irte?" el rostro de Castiel traiciona su miedo y su disgusto "¿Qué pasará conmigo?"

Sam deja salir un lento suspiro.

"Eso... no es algo de lo que pueda preocuparme ahora. Me siento responsable por tí y he tratado de hacerle entender a Dean... pero tienes que entendernos. El modo en que funciona para nosotros... no es como con tu gente. Nuestra pareja llama y nosotros vamos. Tenemos que ir. No puedo quedarme aquí más de lo que tú puedes caminar sobre el océano. Iría contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza"

Los ojos de Castiel, el pánico en ellos, le suplican que haga algo.

"Y cuando él me viole... ¿Dónde estarán las leyes de la naturaleza? ¿Estarán satisfechas? ¿O piensas que necesitarán más sufrimiento de mi parte?"

Sam voltea su rostro por las duras palabras, cuando sus ojos caen en Dean, descubre que está tan quieto como una roca.

"Desearía haber muerto en la horca" Castiel murmura suavemente.

"Y yo desearía que mi madre viviera y mi padre también, de esa manera mi hermano no estaría tan reducido a su forma salvaje y tú podrías ver lo bueno que hay en él" Sam susurra, "La naturaleza es cruel y no escucha plegarias ni deseos. Tienes que salvarte a ti mismo" Sintiendo la dureza de sus propias palabras, Sam suaviza su voz, "El vínculo entre Dean y tú es fuerte, y privado... Él no tolerará mis interferencias por mucho más. He hecho todo lo que he podido con él, pero tú... Tú debes armarte de valor, porque eres tú quien debe acercarse a él y encontrar a mi hermano en dónde sea que se esté ocultando"

Castiel lo mira, sintiéndose traicionado, y profundamente asustado.

"¿Y si no hay nada ahí para encontrar?"

Sam simplemente lo mira.

"Conozco a mi hermano. Él está ahí en alguna parte. Y no desea lastimarte" mira a lo lejos, sintiendo el llamado dentro de él, "Tengo que irme ahora, lo siento. Pero por favor, por favor, no lo abandones. Volveré en veinte días, te buscaré y te ayudaré sin importar lo que haya sucedido, aunque espero que no haga falta"

Sam levanta el bulto que ha empacado y fija sus ojos una vez más en el horizonte.

Espera que nada terrible pase, pero no puede estar seguro de que no será así. Sam mira hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de su hermano. Para pedirle que no hiera a Castiel. Para asegurarse de que recuerde lo que Sam intentó enseñarle.

Pero Dean ya no está en la entrada de la cueva.

Incluso como animal, Sam piensa, Dean no puede soportar mirar a su hermano alejarse de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Créditos del Capítulo:
> 
> Traducción: Alfonso Castillo  
> Edición: Fridarules

Castiel aún podía escuchar los pasos de Sam mientras bajaba la cuesta del camino, el sonido volviéndose distante.

El día era frío, así que pone pieles alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo con ellas la raída camiseta hecha a mano, mira nerviosamente las sombras en la cueva, consciente de que Dean podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Pero Dean no aparece.

Castiel sale de la cama. Se dirige hacia la entrada de la cueva, mirando hacia el  bosque invernal y el severo cielo blanco. Podría huir, lo sabe. ¿Pero huir hacia dónde? Su propia gente quiere verlo muerto, y en cualquier otro lugar estaría siempre en riesgo. Los mercaderes viajan, y suelen llevar noticias y chismorreos con ellos. Tarde o temprano alguien podría hablar de aquel hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules, que había embrujado una villa y logrado escapar al unirse a una manada de nativos.

Una oscura duda se ha comenzado a formar en la mente de Castiel. Nunca había creído en la magia ni en demonios, él había visto la maldad solamente en las personas. La naturaleza no era buena o mala, empática o cruel. Simplemente  _ era _ , y él había vivido su vida con esa creencia. Pero ahora se encontraba en compañía de personas, personas que podían transformarse en lobos. Y había algo dentro de sí mismo que había atraído a Dean.

¿Podría ser que su pueblo estuviera en lo correcto? ¿Habría algo… Malo, en él?

Si era así, ¿Podría él soportar partir en busca de gente decente, y tratar de hacer su vida con ellos?

Castiel tembló.

No, huir solo implicaría su muerte – ya fuese en el bosque, a manos de la naturaleza. O en el pueblo, en mano de los habitantes.

No se detuvo a pensar en por qué no creía que Dean pudiera matarlo. Si Castiel hubiese considerado las acciones de Dean durante su escape, sólo hubiera imaginado al lobo forzándolo a volver a la cueva. Tenía la certeza de que Dean no le haría daño, nunca le mataría. Una certeza que la parte racional de su cerebro aún no aceptaba, ya que todavía temía sufrir algún tipo de herida por parte de Dean, cada aspecto de su vida le había enseñado a mantenerse en un estado de miedo constante. 

El violento avance carnal de otro hombre.

El pensamiento le dió calosfríos, así que volvió dentro de la cueva. Encendió un fuego con ramas secas que chispearon y cobraron vida. Hirvió agua y le agregó algunas virutas secas de un frasco pequeño que Sam siempre usaba para preparar una bebida fuerte. Había trabajo por hacer, Castiel bebió unos tragos mientras barría la cueva con una escoba rudimentaria, y sacaba a airear las pieles.

Aún no había señales de Dean, así que Castiel buscó en las provisiones y encontró un conejo colgando. Le quitó la piel y coció la carne en un estofado, asando la carne antes de agregar agua y hierbas. Algo en su mente le dijo que Dean apreciaría el confort de ésta comida familiar, nutritiva, a pesar de su congoja.

Castiel nunca había perdido a un hermano antes. En realidad, nunca había tenido una familia que perder. Sin embargo había experimentado algún tipo de pérdida social, y había dejado atrás una familia después de otra durante años, sin nada ni nadie a quién llamar suyo. Hasta al final, siempre había sido acusado y echado.

Dean no apareció cuando la comida estuvo lista y, cuando Castiel fue en su búsqueda, no pudo encontrar seña de él en la cueva.

No estaba seguro sobre lo que debía hacer. Sam había enfatizado la importancia de que Dean debía ser el primero en probar la comida, así como ocupar el mejor lugar en la cama, y el asiento más cómodo cerca del fuego. Dean era un “Alfa” y eso significaba que era una especie de realeza entre los animales. Castiel se mantuvo indeciso por un tiempo, su estómago rugía por el hambre, volvió a tapar la olla donde se cocía el guiso, y se cubrió con pieles para mantenerse caliente.

No quería pensar en el impulso que le hizo esperar por la aprobación del lobo mientras él se sentaba sólo, hambriento, así que no lo hizo. Tampoco se permitió pensar en lo que pasaría con él cuando Dean volviera.

O si no volvía.

Ese pensamiento le golpeó como una piedra entre los ojos. Quizá Dean lo había abandonado, se había marchado para seguir a Sam, o para acabar con esas personas para siempre. Sin Dean, Castiel sabía que moriría. No podría sobrevivir sólo.

Fue un pensamiento que lo dejó perplejo.

Él podía atrapar conejos, y encontrar buena comida en los bosques. Ahora que tenía ropa caliente y un refugio, realmente no necesitaba más a los cambiaforma.

Aun así, él sabía que moriría sin Dean.

Tan seguro como sabía que moriría sin comida, o sin aire.

Castiel comenzó a remendar la camisa y taparrabos de Dean, que ya se habían convertido en suyos, y que accidentalmente había roto. Sus dedos eran torpes con la aguja, era el trabajo de una mujer, y su conocimiento sobre costura estaba limitado a heridas y cuero. Sin embargo se las arregló, sus manos se volvieron más inestables conforme la oscuridad crecía, aislándole dentro del círculo de luz proveniente del fuego.

Dean aún no había vuelto.

Castiel sentía arder sus ojos, así que se alejó un poco del fuego. Estaba acostumbrado al humo y a la mala iluminación, había pasado su vida entre la peste del cebo de las velas y húmedos agujeros de humo. Se rehusaba a relacionar el ardor en sus ojos con el dolor punzante en su pecho.

Él no podía, a pesar de su consternación, recordar el tiempo que había estado sin Dean. Desde que había sido rescatado en el bosque, Dean siempre había estado con él como una sombra. Incluso cuando Castiel, tercamente, obligaba a Sam a acompañarlo para que no ser vulnerable a ataques.

Un ruido sacó a Castiel del ensueño, miró hacía la oscuridad, sobresaltándose al notar el reflejo de los ojos del lobo. Dean salió de la oscuridad, dejando caer una liebre a un lado del fuego, alejándose de él para acostarse en el suelo de piedra.

Castiel miró la liebre, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Fue salvado de su apuro cuando Dean olfateó y levantó su cabeza, mirando el estofado de carne con interés.

“Hice la cena” Castiel dijo, sintiéndose tonto sin saber por qué. Quizá era porque sin Sam en la cueva, se veía obligado a la ridiculez de dirigirse exclusivamente a un animal.

Quitó la tapa de la olla y cuidadosamente vertió una porción de estofado en un tazón de arcilla. Había olvidado que Dean comía la carne cruda, y rara vez comía con ellos. Castiel puso cerca de Dean el tazón de carne cocida, y se sentó una vez más.

Dean lo miraba como si estuviera sorprendido por todo lo que hacía, pero, después de un largo, largo tiempo de consideración, el lobo comenzó a comer el guiso. Cuando llevaba cerca de la mitad del tazón, levantó la mirada, con el hocico empapado de estofado, mirando a Castiel, y luego nuevamente hacia el tazón. Es solamente entonces cuando Castiel se permite servir comida para sí mismo.

Una vez que han comido, Dean se aparta de la luz del fuego y se retira al frío de la entrada de la cueva, para mirar hacía el bosque. Castiel prepara una cama con las pieles y se mantiene de pie a un lado de ella, recordando que es Dean quien usualmente toma la iniciativa sobre dónde deben dormir.

Pero Dean permanece a la entrada de la cueva, y no parece notar que Castiel tiene frío, y está cansado. Así pues, se desliza entre las pieles, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho y el ardor en sus ojos, que poco tiene que ver con el fuego extinguiéndose. 

La noche es impetuosa, como un cuervo en vuelo, luchando contra las corrientes de aire.

Castiel no podía dormir. Sentía frío y no podía encontrar una manera de acomodarse y descansar su cabeza en las pieles. Sus ojos se desviaron, sin que él supiera, hasta dónde Dean permanecía, en la entrada de la cueva, su blanco pelaje visible aún en la densa oscuridad.

“Dean”. Dijo, sin pensar.

El lobo no se movió.

Castiel se aferra a su coraje, como a una pieza de arcilla húmeda. “Dean… hace frío. Ven a dormir”

Aun así, Dean permaneció en la entrada de la cueva.

Un sonido agudo, largo y terrible se levanta en la oscuridad, y Castiel comprende que proviene de Dean. El llamado de un lobo solitario que hace erizar el cabello de la nuca de castiel, que sus ojos se humedezcan y todo su interior se estremezca, hasta que se vuelve insoportable.

Se levanta, llevando consigo un montón de pieles y sábanas con él, abriéndose camino hacia la entrada de la cueva. El suelo se encuentra resbaladizo debido a la lluvia, y el frío del viento es terrible, pero no tan terrible como el aullido del corazón herido que proviene de la boca de Dean.

Castiel le toca de manera gentil, el aullido se convierte entonces en un sollozo, y poco a poco en un suave susurro. Dean se recuesta, exhausto, demasiado cansado para pelear o enojarse por la interrupción de Castiel. Castiel cubre a Dean con las pieles, lo envuelve cuidadosamente con ellas antes de deslizarse él mismo entre las pieles y pegarse a él. El frío es formidable, pero el pelaje de Dean es caliente, aún estando húmedo por la lluvia. El cuerpo del lobo se encuentra blando, lánguido, y castiel puede sentir el dolor de Dean, su soledad, claramente, como si Dean tuviera una lengua humana para expresar sus sentimientos.

Le abraza, escuchando su respiración.

Quedándose ambos dormidos, con el sonido del latir de sus corazones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Créditos del Capítulo
> 
> Traducción: Alfonso Castillo  
> Edición: Fridarules

El distanciamiento de Dean continuó por más de ocho días, y Castiel, a pesar de su mejor disposición, se encuentra a sí mismo volviéndose loco de soledad a cada segundo.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que había apreciado la compañía de Sam, Durante el tiempo que estuvo cautivo en la villa y fue tratado como un brujo había visto sólo unas pocas personas, aquellos que venían para interrogarle y afeitar su cabello. Haciéndole daño con objetos filosos buscando la marca del diablo, cortándole  o golpeándole cuando  su rostro se retorcía de dolor o cuando intentaba defenderse. Fuera de ahí, en la soledad del bosque, solamente Sam había estado junto a él para conversar. Y a pesar de que su conversación era limitada, era tan valiosa como agua fresca en un largo y duro viaje.

Ahora Castiel solamente tenía a Dean, y Dean no hablaba, ni siquiera le miraba.

Castiel observó por tres días cómo Dean desaparecía de la cueva, yendo hacia el bosque a Dios sabe para qué, dejándole solo.

Durante la noche, Dean se acostaba a la entrada de la cueva, dejando que fuera Castiel quien saliera de la cama (en la que probablemente había estado durante horas esperando su regreso) y fuera hacia él. Dean no parecía notar cuando Castiel se acercaba hacia él, cubriéndoles a ambos con pieles, como una doncella yendo hacia la cama de su esposo.

Preparaba comida para ambos, sin atreverse a tocarla hasta que Dean volviera y tomara el primer bocado para sí. Dean no volvió a traer conejos o liebres, y las provisiones parecían estar agotándose, parecía haber perdido la voluntad de cazar. Castiel se las arreglaba con la vegetación y las provisiones deshidratadas que aún conservaban, aunque no era suficiente. Su cuerpo se sentía famélico, y Dean no se veía mejor. El frío parecía haberlos drenado hasta los huesos.

Durante la noche, a la entrada de la cueva, Castiel se acurrucaba, tratando de mantenerse a sí mismo caliente y cubierto por las sábanas y pieles. Dean siempre encontraba un lugar acurrucado contra su pecho, con un sueño inquieto y gemía si Castiel se movía lejos de él. Era solo en esos momentos en los que Castiel creía que Dean notaba su presencia. El resto del tiempo, lo pasaba llorando la ausencia de Sam.

Para el noveno día, Castiel se encontraba cansado, cansado de ser ignorado, de pasar frío y hambre y de estar solo durante todo el día, sin nada que hacer y sin nadie con quien hablar.

Lleva su cama, tan sencilla como era, hacia la habitación más adentrada a la cueva, haciéndose espacio para dormir en la relativa calidez. Cuando el sol comienza a descender, come algunas hierbas y raíces, y se acuesta a dormir.

Se despierta un momento después, con el sonido de un lloriqueo. Le hace recordar el sonido de un perro incómodo que intenta desesperadamente soltarse de su cadena, o uno de aquellos callejeros que los chicos de la villa torturaban con palos y cuerdas con cáscaras de nuez.

Se sienta, sintiendo el frío cortante de la noche en su piel.

El lloriqueo aumenta, cambia de dirección, pero no se acerca. El miedo se dispara a través de la espina dorsal de Castiel.

“¿Dean?” llama hacia la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan intensa que bloquea de la vista sus dedos, que se encuentran a menos de una pulgada de su rostro.

Un fuerte ladrido suena a través de la cueva, y se escucha el sonido de garras contra la roca del suelo, arañándola con furioso apuro.

Retorciéndose, un pesado bulto de piel choca contra su pecho, enviando a Castiel al suelo. Siente como si tuviese el corazón en la boca, Dean está molesto con él por haber desobedecido el acuerdo no verbal que habían establecido. Debe estar furioso por su insubordinación, por la usurpación de su puesto como alfa.

Castiel levanta una mano temblorosa para escudarse, al mismo tiempo que una lengua caliente lame su rostro y una húmeda nariz se mete debajo de su mentón. Dean gime contra su piel, su cuerpo retorciéndose y constantemente cambiando de posición, tratando de acercarse más.

El miedo que Castiel tenía por el enojo de Dean se evapora, el lobo no está molesto, está aliviado.

Castiel pone sus brazos alrededor de Dean y presiona su rostro en la piel sobre su cabeza. Dean gime, sus orejas hacia abajo en modo de disculpa, su cuerpo estremeciéndose debajo de su pelaje.

“¿Creíste que te había abandonado?” Castiel murmura

El lobo se agita aún más, movimientos de pánico, Castiel le arrulla y acaricia la nariz con su mano.

“No me iré… solamente estaba muy cansado. No puedo dormir ahí fuera de nuevo, hace mucho frío para mi”

Dean le olfatea con arrepentimiento, bajándose de encima de él y yendo hacia la cama de pieles, acostándose y mirando hacia Castiel con una mirada expectante, como si esperara que sus disculpas hubieran sido aceptadas.

Castiel suspira y se recuesta a su lado, permitiendo que Dean se acerque a su cuerpo antes de envolverse con las sábanas.

En la cálida y pequeña cueva, Castiel acaricia distraídamente una de las orejas de Dean, quien se retuerce con deleite.

“Lo lamento” Castiel dice, las palabras saliendo de su boca tan pronto como vienen a su mente.

Dean se queda quieto.

“No debí dejar que esto pasara, no debí dejar que pensaras que me había ido… No dejaré que pase de nuevo… Pero…” Dice, después de una corta pausa “Te necesito. No solo… No sólo para traer alimento, o para dejar que me quede aquí… Te necesito, para no estar solo. Sin… personas... perderé cualquier rastro de humanidad que me queda, y después, mi cordura”.

Dean se mantiene en silencio, pero se acerca aún más a Castiel.

Castiel suspira.

“¿Es por eso que permaneciste así? ¿Por qué ya no querías compañía humana?” Castiel susurra como para sí mismo. Podría ser su imaginación, pero cree oír un sonido burlón de parte de Dean.

“Supongo que no me puedes decir el por qué” Castiel toma la otra oreja de dean, acariciando el suave pelaje “Pero… No soy ningún tonto, sé que hay una razón, algo que Sam no ha podido descifrar aún...”.

Dean inclina la cabeza y da suaves mordiscos a los dedos de Castiel.

“Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustaría saberlo” Castiel suspira. “Solo sé… Que quiero saber. Y Sam… Tiene la impresión de que tú y yo… Que nosotros…” No puede decirlo. Decirlo en voz alta, aún a la dudosa inteligencia de Dean, lo hace real. Algo para lo que no está preparado, no ahora, ni nunca.

Dean gruñe suavemente

“Lo sé” Castiel murmura “Yo sé lo que piensas… Que mi estadía aquí significa que soy…” Le es difícil decirlo “Tuyo, pero…” ¿Dónde debería comenzar?

¿Con el hecho de que la vida no es tan sencilla como reclamar lo que quieres y tomarlo por ti mismo? ¿Qué hay reglas, las leyes de Dios y de los hombres que hacen de todo esto imposible, impensable? ¿Qué él mismo no quiere esto, que nunca lo ha querido? ¿Que Dean ni siquiera pertenecía a la misma especie que él? ¿Qué Castiel no tenía manera de saber si aún quedaba algo humano en él? ¿Algún tipo de raciocinio residual?

Todo eso pasa por su mente, y Castiel sabe que todo ello es verdad. Pero hay algo más, algo de lo que ni siquiera ha hablado con Sam, y es eso lo que dice, “…pero yo no tengo nada, nada que ofrecerte, y… yo no soy un compañero, nunca lo he sido, para nadie. Y… Yo no soy alguien con quien valga la pena estar, si eso es lo que quieres de mi”

Él nunca había hablado así antes, difícilmente se atrevía a pensar así, pero se encuentra casi convencido de que Dean apenas puede entenderle. Está a salvo, más de lo que jamás había estado, como para admitir que él no tenía idea del porqué los demás hombres se interesaban en las pláticas sobre mujeres. Ellos eran personas con trabajos que hacer, y preocupaciones sobre las ropas y hábitos de sus hogares. Él nunca había visto la atracción, o mejor dicho, nunca había entendido por qué sus compañeros varones habían desarrollado semejante… fijación.

Sabía que habían algunos… hombres, si es que se les podía llamar así, que habían encontrado una… atracción similar, entre ellos y otros hombres. Pero, Castiel nunca había permitido que tales pensamientos cruzaran por su mente. Él era un puritano tanto en sus pensamientos como en su vida diaria, y mantenía su conciencia tranquila.

Había una parte de él que había mirado a unos pocos hombres desnudos, con algo parecido al… anhelo. Pero aquella parte estaba tan profundamente enterrada que Castiel casi no notaba su existencia, salvo en aquellas pocas ocasiones en que fluía en sus sueños, enardeciéndolos.

Al principio, Castiel se pierde en el silencio que recibe sus palabras, listo para dormir, sabiendo que Dean no tiene nada que decir o, al menos, manera de expresarse.

Entonces Dean se mueve, rompiendo el abrazo y poniéndose de pie con un ladrido de descontento. Castiel se pone tenso, consciente de que quizá ha enojado a Dean con su rechazo. El lobo, sin embargo, no gruñe ni enseña los dientes, en cambio, se monta sobre Castiel, sus patas situadas a cada lado de su torso, su rostro se cierne en la oscuridad sobre el de Castiel conforme el lobo se acuesta sobre su pecho. Castiel toca la suave y apenas cubierta de pelaje parte de su hocico, sus labios que, de volver a su forma humana, estarían sobre sus propios labios.

Castiel casi olvida cómo respirar.

Dean acomoda gentilmente su hocico debajo del mentón de Castiel, y se queda sobre él, un peso que Castiel no puede ignorar. Levanta una mano y con timidez la sitúa en la espalda de Dean, sintiendo pasar sus dedos a través de la capa externa del pelaje, sujetándose a la suave piel debajo de ella.

Dean exhala, y casi pareciera como si suspirara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Créditos de capítulo
> 
> Traducción: Adolfo Castillo  
> Edición: Fridarules

Dean se siente cálido y, cómodo por primera vez en días, sueña profundamente. Siente hambre, pero hace la sensación a un lado. Castiel tiene comida lista para el desayuno, lo sabe. No hay por qué desesperarse por el hambre, no está muriéndose por ello.

 

Dean ha pasado hambre antes.

 

Cuando estaba cazando al hombre que mató a sus padres, estuvo sin comida por días. Durmió en fríos agujeros, cubierto solamente con maleza y pasando hambre, cortadas y rasguños  _ sangrando _ a través de su pelaje. Sabía sobre el dolor, la pérdida y la carencia. La naturaleza le enseñó sobre ello desde una edad muy temprana.

 

El rechazo de Castiel había sido un dolor enteramente nuevo, Dean había sentido una punzada intensa. Ahora, sin embargo, yaciendo en la calidez, con Castiel durmiendo a su lado, con los brazos alrededor de su espalda, Dean se sentía… Mejor, vinculado, seguro…

 

No se había sentido de esa manera desde antes de que su padre muriera.

 

Sus ojos se están cerrando, su nariz moviéndose mientras respira, absorbiendo los olores que le rodean, sus orejas pendientes de los sonidos a su alrededor.

 

_ Viento, lluvia, árboles meciéndose… _

 

_ Tierra, piedra, comida, hierbas, raíces… _

 

_ Castiel, respiración… _

 

_ Piel vieja, suciedad, sudor y piel, sueño… _

 

_ Castiel, piel cálida, cabello, sudor… Compañero… _

 

_ Un búho ululando, el llamado de un zorro, ramas crujiendo… _

 

_ Castiel, retorciéndose… _

 

Dean comienza a despertarse con eso. Castiel está haciendo un nuevo tipo de ruido, no un sonido de hablar, no uno de miedo. No es aquel sonido que usualmente hace al dormir profundamente. Este es un sonido que no había escuchado de él anteriormente, sin embargo… parecía familiar.

 

Un largo, suave… sonido. El cuerpo de Castiel se mueve un poco, durmiendo, pero no profundamente. Dean está recostado sobre él, levanta las orejas y abre sus ojos un poco. El cuerpo de Castiel es más cálido de lo usual, y…

Dean se estremece, desde las orejas hasta la cola.

 

El olor. El olor a compañero, tan tóxico como normalmente era, es ahora diez veces aún más fuerte. Profundo, oscuro y exquisito como tierra de otoño.

 

Dean se mueve suavemente, y Castiel hace el sonido nuevamente, casi un gruñido, su cuerpo retorciéndose.

 

Dean lo siente entonces, el extraño y familiar sentimiento, como un empuje… Como si hubiera sentido aquello antes. El cuerpo de Castiel se mueve nuevamente, y Dean siente como se retuerce contra el suave pelaje de su estómago. Es un tipo de toque nuevo. 

 

El toque de… Dean comprende, y el bombeo de su sangre drena el sonido de las hojas, la lluvia y… todo excepto la respiración de Castiel y aquel sonido, que suena más rápido ahora.

 

Esto es algo humano… apareamiento, que Dean recuerda, que ha sentido y experimentado antes por sí mismo. Castiel…Castiel está listo, aceptándole, queriéndole. No hay miedo en el aire, sólo la calidez y la esencia del cuerpo de su compañero. La esencia del deseo.

 

Pero… Hay algo malo con ello. Con él. Dean lo siente en su piel, mientras el cuerpo de su compañero se pliega hacia el suyo, el calor, sus cuerpos presionándose uno con el otro, aumentando. Dean desea a Castiel, pero más que eso… Él desea…

 

Es difícil recordar, pensar como solía hacerlo… Sin embargo logra darse cuenta de qué es lo que desea, algo de lo que carece ahora.

 

Manos.

 

Él necesita manos, y labios, y piel y… necesita brazos y dedos, y un miembro que encaje con el Castiel.

 

Se necesita a sí mismo. Ese  _ yo  _ que enterró como si fueran ropas que ya no necesitase, congelado bajo la tierra de su propio invierno.

 

Dean se endurece con impotente deseo, congelado en el cuerpo equivocado, en la mente incorrecta, un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, aquella otra mitad olvidada, luchando por salir a través de su piel. Es cuando Castiel se despierta.

 

Un momento está durmiendo pesadamente, con calor y su respiración agitada por el placer, la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo en contacto con el cálido pelaje de otro cuerpo; al siguiente momento, está abruptamente despierto, su miedo llenando el aire, apartando a Dean de sí mismo y apartándose del lecho, su taparrabo perdido entre las pieles y sábanas, con una camisa demasiado grande para él cubriendo su vergonzante excitación.

 

Se desliza hacia atrás sobre la fría piedra, dejando a Dean tirado en el suelo de la cueva.

La piel de Castiel se encuentra caliente, tiembla debido al frío, su estómago pesado debido al deseo sin satisfacer, el dolor en su entrepierna casi tan tortuoso como su propia vergüenza. Apenas recuerda el sueño. ¿Había existido un sueño? ¿O solamente fue el sentir el cuerpo de Dean sobre él?

 

El cuerpo de un animal.

 

Castiel se siente enfermo, una opresión en su pecho. Es un tonto. Un tonto, una criatura asquerosa, con un alma oscura.

 

Le toma un momento mirar a través de sus ojos ardientes, una pequeña mirada a Dean que yace en el suelo. Un nuevo miedo brota de su pecho.

 

Dean está… retorciéndose. Sus piernas moviéndose incontrolablemente sobre el suelo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con fuerza cada pocos segundos. Sus ojos están completamente abiertos, casi blancos, asustados. Sus colmillos mostrándose, y un horrible y doloroso sonido abriéndose paso por su garganta.

 

Castiel está congelado en su lugar, deseando acercarse y ayudar, sin poder hacer nada.

 

Escucha los huesos de Dean quebrarse, observa los tendones romperse debajo de su piel, y de repente, Dean queda lánguido, como la marioneta de un niño a la que le han cortado las cuerdas. Entonces su cuerpo comienza a crecer, sonidos animales, agonizantes y aterrorizados provienen de su garganta, hasta que de un húmedo tajo se corta el sonido.

 

Sin embargo la boca de Dean parece gritar aún, quijada abierta, ojos desorbitados.

 

Sus piernas se alargan, las patas forman manos y pies con un doloroso sonido de rupturas y quiebres, su cuerpo se encoge y retuerce, hasta que tiene un pecho, cuello y caderas. El pelaje y la gruesa piel de lobo desvaneciéndose.

 

Castiel ha visto las transformaciones de Sam, y habían sido casi sin esfuerzo, pero esto… Esto parecía una tortura, dar a luz y una muerte grotesca, todo al mismo tiempo. Como si el cuerpo de lobo de Dean hubiera crecido sobre el suyo como… Como carne creciendo sobre una astilla de madera clavada a través del pecho de un hombre, que ahora estaba siendo arrancada de su cuerpo, revelando la carne que yacía debajo.

 

Los gritos comienzan de nuevo, destrozados y rotos, mientras la voz de Dean se formaba en su garganta humana y en completa agonía. Tiembla y solloza hasta que finalmente se queda quieto, su piel deja de quemar, y sus miembros dejan de temblar. Dejando su cuerpo como en un ovillo sobre la fría e insensible piedra.

 

Pero no permanece callado, y sus dolorosos sollozos son demasiado para soportar ahora que tienen un sonido humano.

 

Castiel se arrastra hacia él, tocando sus hombros con miedo, sintiendo la piel y masajeando gentilmente. Sam se había quejado antes del calambre en sus músculos cuando se transformaba después de un largo período de tiempo, el cuerpo de Dean debía estar en algún tipo de shock, o eso asumió. Sus músculos adoloridos después del abuso que sufrieron debido al cambio.

 

Masajea los brazos de Dean hasta que siente que se relajan, entonces mueve sus dedos hacia su torso. Sus manos se congelan cuando llega el momento de moverse aún más abajo, tiene que forzarse a sí mismo a vencer su propia vergüenza de tocar el cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre de esta manera. Debía pensar en ello como si fuera un doctor, o una madre cuidando de su hijo enfermo. No se permitiría perder el control sobre sí mismo. Su erección se había desvanecido rápidamente, y él luchaba por olvidar que siquiera hubiese existido.  

 

Se dedicó a masajear los adormecidos músculos de Dean, satisfecho de que ya no pareciera tener dolor, pero estaba simplemente exhausto. Tomó unas pieles y casi las deja caer nuevamente cuando sintió el torpe toque de una mano sobre su hombro.

 

Miró hacia Dean con sorpresa, encontrándose con que el hombre también miraba hacia él.

 

“Cas…” Dean jadeó, luchando por escapar de las garras de la extenuación

 

Castiel tomó una de sus manos, y cubrió el cuerpo de Dean con las pieles con la mano que tenía libre. Se acostó a su lado, extendiendo un brazo para que Dean recostara su cabeza en él.

 

“Duerme, Dean”.

 

Eso parecía ser todo lo que Dean necesitaba escuchar, aparentemente aliviado por su presencia, sus párpados caen, se acurruca en los brazos de Castiel, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

 

Castiel permanece despierto y, horas después, a la pálida y llana luz del sol naciente, nota que se ha mantenido observando el rostro del hombre que había salvado su vida y le había reclamado como compañero.

 

Y el hombre es hermoso.

 

Castiel, solo y lleno del horror restante de su despertar por la mañana y la transformación de Dean, tiembla y siente formarse un agujero en la boca de su estómago, miedo.

 

¿Qué es lo que está mal con él? Se encuentra mirando el rostro de este hombre, este… rostro, que debe ser parecido al suyo, al de cualquier hombre, con una nariz, boca y ojos… y aun así, se siente… atraído íntimamente, en un modo muy parecido al hambre, a una salvaje y voraz privación.

 

Mira una y otra vez, tanto como puede soportar mirar, aun así, no puede encontrar una explicación sobre por qué se siente de esta manera. No es la curva de los labios de Dean, o la forma de su quijada. No hay nada, nada en su rostro que debiera hacerlo sentir así. Nada que le hiciera sentir en lo absoluto.

  
Aun así, cuando lo intenta, no puede apartar la mirada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción: Alfonso Castillo  
> Edición: Fridarules

Cuando Castiel se despierta, el reflejo de la luz sobre la pared de la cueva es lo primero que ve. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Castiel no podría recordar haberse sentido de esta manera al despertar, nunca. Incluso su piel parece estremecerse con la idea de que este día... este día iba a ser grandioso. ¿Quizá había olvidado alguna celebración? ¿Algún evento importante? En la fracción de segundo que le toma el estar completamente despierto, Castiel decide que ese extraño sentimiento en su estómago debe ser  igual a lo que una novia siente en la víspera del día de su boda.

 

Entonces voltea hacia atrás, aleja su vista de la luz reflejada en la oscura piedra, y se encuentra a sí mismo mirando dentro de un par de ojos verdes.

 

Castiel parpadea, perturbado al encontrar a Dean recostado a su lado, observándolo como si nada. Una de las manos de Dean se mueve entre las sábanas que les cubren a ambos, y Castiel siente una cálida rigidez contra su estómago. Su cuerpo se tensa, y entonces recuerda haber perdido el taparrabo, recuerda su propia vergüenza al encontrarse excitado por un simple sueño. Recuerda la horrible transformación de la cual había sido testigo.

 

“¿Dean?”

 

El hombre responde con un brillo en los ojos al saber que Castiel le ha reconocido. La mano en el pecho de Castiel se mueve de su estómago hacia su pecho, hacia el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón, Castiel siente una pierna desnuda presionando contra las suyas.

Es recién entonces que recuerda que Dean está desnudo.

 

Castiel lucha por salir de la cama tan rápido como puede, rodea su pecho con los brazos mientras mira hacia abajo, hacia donde Dean se encuentra tendido con una expresión de gran confusión en su rostro. Las sábanas y pieles alrededor de él se habían deslizado, y nota que ahora puede ver el pecho desnudo de Dean, su firme estómago, y su miembro. Un territorio que los ojos de Castiel devoran a pesar de su disconformidad.

 

Se da la vuelta, con la cara roja  y avergonzado, nota el taparrabo tejido que había perdido, lo toma y se da la vuelta hacia Dean y,evitando mirarle a la cara, le lanza el taparrabos a la cama.

 

“Ten, ponte éstos.”

 

Cuando no escucha una respuesta, mira con cautela y nota que Dean aún continúa observando, sin moverse para tomar las ropas.

 

“¿Me entiendes?” Castiel dice, la frustración venciendo la impotencia.

 

“Sí”

 

Castiel estuvo a punto de brincar del susto. Contiene el impulso, apenas. “Entonces vístete”

 

“No”

 

Castiel duda, sus ojos fijos en los de Dean, de repente está seguro de no tener posibilidad de escapar de lo que sea que esté por pasar. 

 

Aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a intentarlo.

 

Castiel corre tan rápido como un ciervo asustado. Casi logra pasar a Dean y llegar a la parte más alta de la cueva. Pero no es lo suficientemente rápido, ni es oponente para la fuerza de las manos que le atrapan por la cintura, jalandolo hacia atrás y al suelo.

 

Castiel se encuentra a sí mismo en el suelo, de espaldas con las piernas desnudas abiertas, las rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Dean, desnudo al deslizarse las pieles que lo cubrían. Las pieles se encuentran amontonadas en el piso debajo de él, y Castiel se encuentra sometido al raspar de las pieles contra su espalda. Su mayor preocupación sin embargo, es Dean.

 

No se encuentra preparado para la lluvia de emociones que vienen hacia él; la manera en que Dean presiona sus labios entre su cuello y hombro, enviando una cascada de inesperadas emociones a través de él. Tampoco esperaba que el movimiento de las manos de Dean, empujando su camisa hacia arriba, le produjeran tan placenteras reacciones, la camisa es tan ancha que cuelga sobre uno de los hombros de Castiel, y Dean entierra su cara en ese punto, sus labios viajando hambrientos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, luego más abajo, descendiendo por su clavícula, su pecho… hasta que sus labios (demasiado suaves para alguien tan fuerte, que antes había sido un animal tan siniestro) toman uno de sus pezones. Castiel no puede evitar el sonido que emite su boca, una llamarada de placer hasta ahora desconocido para él, casi tan insoportable que sentía que le partía a la mitad. Empuja los hombros de Dean, tratando de escapar de ese sentimiento, tan bueno y puro como el pecado, tan insoportable como la tortura misma. Dean no se mueve, los suaves mordiscos sobre la carne blanda en su boca hacen a Castiel se estremezca.

 

Apenas nota cuando Dean lo empuja hacia atrás, sobre las pieles arrugadas del lecho en el suelo, sujetándolo ahí con el peso de su cuerpo. Su excitación física es lo que saca a Castiel del aturdimiento al que lo tenía sometido su propia lujuria, y lucha por liberarse de nuevo.

 

Dean lo mantiene en su lugar, sin esfuerzo aparente, Castiel se da cuenta de lo débil que es en comparación. El otro hombre parece no notar su miedo, en cambio presiona la evidencia de su perturbadora pasión contra el miembro erecto y rebelde de Castiel.

 

“No puedo…” Castiel jadea, sintiendo el íntimo toque de la carne contra carne, un beso divino. “No puedo, por favor…”

 

Más tarde recordaría esto, y notaría que no dijo “Para” o “No” y tampoco negó su deseo.

Todo lo que podía decir era “No puedo”, mientras las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor, puesto que todo lo que él deseaba, estaban en contra de todo aquello que él creía que era bueno y recto.

 

Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que Dean ya no le está tocando con pasión, e incluso más tiempo el notar el gentil toque en sus mejillas.

 

“Llorando” Dean dice suavemente “¿Por qué?”

 

Castiel respira, el aire llenando su pecho, dentro, fuera. Pero no puede articular palabras, no puede explicar todo lo que está mal con él. El solo pensamiento de que Dean le deje, le duele como nada antes. Pero el pensamiento de que continúe el apareamiento con él es aún más doloroso.

 

Dean baja la vista para mirar a Castiel.

 

Sus ojos son un color. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Dean vio colores, aparte de las sombras y luces, no puede recordar el nombre del color, pero sabe que es raro. Hay sólo unas pocas aves con ese color, menos flores y aún menos animales. Es el color del cielo, cuando el suelo es seco y el sol brilla.

 

Sus ojos parecen tristes también…

 

No sabe por qué, le ha oído hablar acerca de “reglas” y “hombres” y “el libro”, cosas que Castiel cree que son importantes. Pero Castiel le pertenece ahora, no a los otros hombres, no a sus libros, así que ¿Por qué debería importar? Castiel es suyo, y Dean es de él, es la manera en que es. Esto, lo que Dean quiere hacer, ahora, es sólo para ellos. Solamente ellos verán, solo ellos sabrán, no tiene nada que ver con los demás.

 

Los instintos de Dean son un desastre, le dicen que Castiel es su compañero, que es un beta, que es el derecho de Dean aparearse con él, tener sus cachorros. Por otra parte le dicen que Castiel es un hombre, y que ahora mismo, su compañero es un herido y asustado hombre, que le necesita.

 

Dean recuesta su rostro en el pecho de Castiel, y permite que su cuerpo se relaje, dejando que sus mejores instintos triunfen.

 

Castiel se sacude y solloza y tiembla, pero no lo aparta de él.

 

Dean entiende el habla, esa habilidad nunca la perdió del todo, gracias a Sam. Pero… Las palabras le vienen lentas, eran algo aburrido, eran frustrantes de usar.

 

Aun así, cuando Castiel comienza a hablar, Dean se concentra tan fuerte que sus cejas se contraen y se muerde los labios.

 

“¿Cómo es que pasó esto?” Castiel dice “Yo era bueno, creía en Dios, trataba de hacer todo bien… Vivía mi vida con sus reglas… Aún así fui sacado de mi ciudad, perseguido en este… Extraño y nuevo lugar… Casi asesinado. Y ahora, me doy cuenta de que soy inservible, para Dios… Me ha dejado aquí, bajo la tentación.”

 

Dean no entendía “Dios” y eso lo continuaba frustrando. Sam, que sabía más sobre los colonos desde que eran más jóvenes, incluso una vez Sam y su madre trataron de explicarle la idea de Dios. Dios era un hombre que vivía en el cielo, quien te recompensaba por ser bueno, y te castigaba si eras malo. Había creado todo, y todo lo que había creado se lo dio a los hombres, los hombres gobernaban sobre los animales, y la tierra.

 

Pero… Dean era un animal, ¿significaba eso que le pertenecía a todos los hombres, en todas partes? ¿Y en qué parte de “el libro” había Dios creado cosas como él? Nadie en “el libro” era como él, o su padre, o su madre. Era sólo una estúpida historia.

 

Castiel estaba triste por esa historia, por ella, por ambos, por no estar en “el libro”, así que él creía que estaba contra las reglas. Las reglas que Dios había creado.

 

Dean sabía que las cosas eran diferentes en el mundo a cómo eran según las historias que su madre solía contarles. En las historias habían grandes inundaciones, y agua que se convertía en sangre o vino, un cuerno mágico que destruía ciudades, personas convertidas en estatuas de sal. Había ángeles y demonios, y Dean nunca había visto ninguna de estas cosas. Solamente había visto aves extrañas y serpientes.

 

Pero no sabe cómo explicar esto a Castiel. Que las cosas no pasaban como en las historias. Pasaban porque las personas hacían que pasaran, y a veces lastimaban o ayudaban, causaban dolor o placer.

 

“No quiero estar aquí” Castiel dice, y Dean entiende eso perfectamente, se abraza fuertemente a Castiel y se siente aliviado cuando el otro hombre no le aparta. “Quisiera… un lugar al cual llamar mío, un hogar y una familia, pero nunca he deseado una esposa. Ahora… Ahora creo que sé por qué, pero eso no hace correcto el…” Castiel deja salir su respiración, temblorosa.

 

Dean sabe que “esposas” son como los compañeros, y tienen niños. Está agradecido de que Castiel no quiera uno, Castiel no debería querer encontrar a nadie, porque Dean ya lo ha reclamado para él.

 

“No puedo hacer esto” Castiel dice, destrozado “No puedo permitir que esto pase, no puedo rendirme, tengo que luchar contra esto… Por favor…” Comienza a moverse, sus brazos empujando, la desesperación manifiesta en sus palabras. Y Dean lo retiene, lo mantiene en su lugar hasta que Castiel levanta la mirada hacia él, esos ojos de extraño color mirándole húmedos de nuevo. “Tengo que ser bueno, limpio. Tengo que irme” Castiel susurra “Tengo… Tengo que reparar esto, tengo que volver a la civilización… Ellos pueden arreglar esto… Ellos pueden…” murmura “Hay personas justas. Lugares donde no seré tentado” Lucha por mantener la mirada con Dean “No sabes acerca del infierno, las terribles cosas que me sucederán si dejo que esto siga… Quiero ir al Paraíso, al… oh…” Busca por las palabras correctas, pero Dean ya sabe lo que es el Paraíso. Un buen lugar. Un lugar para la gente buena, como su madre.

 

Castiel es bueno, y amable. ¿Por qué debería importar que sea bueno y amable con Dean, y no con un “esposa”? Bondad, dioses, las palabras eran engañosas.

 

“El paraíso es… Cuando morimos, y vamos a encontrarnos con Dios… Es un lugar bueno” Castiel le dice.

 

Hay tantas cosas que Dean podría decir si conociera las palabras para ello. Podría decir que Castiel era suyo, que le quiere, que le necesita. Que no es nada en contra de la naturaleza, al contrario, era la cosa más natural del mundo. Que sin Castiel, él viviría en el infierno. Que todo lo que él deseaba se encontraba aquí mismo, ahora, y si se lo arrebataran, él volvería a cambiar, se convertiría en un animal nuevamente, marcharía dentro de la villa, para ser asesinado y colgado en un muro como trofeo.

 

Lo que dice en cambio, son las únicas palabras que puede articular y que parecen venir de algún lugar en su interior con un dolor que es, de alguna manera, bueno.

 

“¿Quieres estar con Dios?” Pregunta

 

“Muchísimo” Castiel le responde

 

“Porque tu amas a Dios, Dios te ama”

 

“Dios ama a todos sus hijos… Incluso a los defectuosos”

 

Dean piensa acerca del significado de la palabra “amor”. Piensa que “amor” significa que Dios siente, tal como su madre sentía por su padre, pero también por él y Sam. También tal como  Dean siente por Sam, pero también por los días cálidos y la comida caliente. 

 

“Pero no como yo te amo”

 

Castiel le mira, con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

 

Dean repite

 

“Dios te ama. Pero no como yo te amo” Se esfuerza por darse a entender, lo que quiere decir es que… Castiel puede estar sólo, con frío, y triste hasta que muera, y solamente entonces Dios le amará y estará con él. Dean le amaría de otra manera. Una manera que le mantenga cálido por las noches, le alimentaría. Le mantendría feliz, no le haría llorar. Le amaría aun cuando fuera un hombre que caminara en la tierra, en vez de vivir en el cielo. Él le amaría, le haría suspirar, estremecerse, producir los sonidos que había hecho cuando Dean le besó debajo de sus ropas.

 

Trata de darle sentido a sus palabras

 

“Te amaré, incluso si te vas” Dean dice “Cuando te vayas con la gente buena, te amaré. Cuando odies lo que soy, te amaré. Cuando mueras, te amaré. Y cuando yo muera, piensas que iré al infierno. Entonces ahí iré y  yo te amaré. “

 

Castiel le mira, Dean le mira a su vez, y piensa que, si Dios cree que la manera en que Castiel le mira está mal, entonces Dios está equivocado. Porque ésta es la mejor manera en que alguien lo haya mirado alguna vez. Como si fuera importante, especial, inteligente y amado.

 

Castiel no se mueve, pero Dean siente el cambio en la manera en que encajan, justo antes de que castiel abra la boca, solo un poco, una pequeña abertura entre sus labios.

 

Todos los instintos de Dean le dicen algo que él ya sabe.

 

Castiel es suyo.

  
Se acerca, y esta vez, cuando le besa, no hay lágrimas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back!
> 
> Traducción: AlfieCastle
> 
> Edición: Fridarules

Castiel nunca había besado de esta manera.

 

Recuerda haber sido besado mientras estaba enfermo, labios rozando su frente y mejillas. Algún alma caritativa cuidando de él mientras yacía en las garras de la fiebre. Había sentido los besos de las jóvenes, cuando él mismo tenía cinco años de edad.

 

Dean besaba como si quisiera estar dentro de él. Cómo el lobo en las viejas historias, deslizándose a través de la garganta de Castiel, hacía su estómago, para esconderse ahí.

 

Castiel abrió la boca para él, sintiendo los labios de Dean saboreando los suyos, enredándose en ellos, deslizándose entre sí. Cuando la lengua de Dean busca la suya, Castiel encuentra la sensación tan sorprendente, tan extraña, que ni siquiera piensa en oponerse. Las manos de Dean encuentran las suyas , colocándolas sobre su cabeza, yaciendo ambos sobre el piso de piedra.

 

Aún así, Castiel no muestra resistencia.

 

Piensa que podría dejar que Dean hiciera lo que quisiera con él, siempre y cuando continuara besándole de esa manera. Mientras Dean siguiera rozando su piel contra la suya, de manera caliente y suave.

 

Dean remueve la camisa de Castiel, sus manos ocupadas tocando los pectorales, de manera tan profusa como si quisiera meter en calor dentro de su piel. Castiel se estremece, un sentimiento de calor se apodera de él como una fuerte bebida.

 

Cuando Dean lleva sus labios a los pectorales de Castiel, justo entre el espacio en el que estarían sus pechos -Dean ya los había tomado para sí, el calor sobre su estómago, el hambre en él. Castiel solamente podía yacer sobre su espalda, sintiéndose poseído, cómo consumido por un fuego salvaje, un fuego que producía quemaduras húmedas, profundas y calientes, en vez de brillantes y secas- se sintió pleno, palpitante, bajo, y lleno de sensaciones profundas.

 

Toda su vida creyó que él era como una primavera, clara, limpia y sin carácter. Cuando debajo de él yacían cuevas subterráneas de piedras oscuras, y más profundo, aguas ricas en minerales.

 

Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando las manos rudas de Dean le tocan donde nunca antes había sido tocado, un lugar que él mismo sólo toca de maneras comunes. Pero bajo el toque de los dedos de Dean, el mundano trasero envía olas de calor y placer a través de él, Castiel no tuvo más opción que arquear su espalda, presionando para obtener más de los dedos de Dean en él.

 

Castiel no era consciente de que su cuerpo fuera capaz de contener ésta cantidad de sentimientos, tantas sensaciones. Había experimentado esa clase de excitación física antes, afortunadamente en privado, en su catre, bajo sus sábanas. Era algo vergonzoso con lo que lidiaba rápidamente. Pero ahora… esas emociones se revelaban bajo los toques de Dean, que parecían ir donde más los necesitara, cambiando segundo a segundo.

 

Debió gritar el nombre de Dean, porque el otro hombre respondió murmurando “Cas” como si fuera algún tipo de maldición y una oración prohibida, mezcladas en la obscuridad.

 

Los dedos de Dean tocaban la parte baja de su cuerpo, debajo de la palpitante y desesperada carne de su miembro, acariciando su miembro hinchado y dispuesto, tocando entre sus piernas y más abajo, hasta que Castiel contiene el aliento, doblando las rodillas y alejándose de su toque.

 

Dean trata de calmarlo, dando palmadas con su mano libre en el muslo de Castiel.

 

Lleva la mano que acariciaba el trasero de Castiel a la altura de su boca el tiempo suficiente para escupir en ella, antes devolverla a la posición en que estaba.

 

Es algo raro, y la mente de Castiel lucha por encontrarle sentido a ello.

 

Dean le mira “Así dolerá menos. La unión” explica.

 

Castiel lucha con la idea, tratando de encontrarle lógica a las palabras de Dean, una hazaña difícil con los dedos húmedos de Dean en su interior, mientras con la otra mano Dean continuaba dando placer en su miembro.

 

Varias ideas chocan en la mente de Castiel, causándole un sobresalto al percatarse al fin del significado de las palabras de Dean.

 

“¿Tu vas a…” Su voz se quiebra, y fuerza a sus traidoras caderas a cesar sus movimientos, empujando su su doloroso empalme entre los dedos de Dean “... Penetrarme?

 

Dean asiente, sus dedos moviéndose con más ganas, presionando de manera alarmante.

 

Castiel se aleja un poco de los dedos de Dean, a pesar de que ésto lo separa de la maravillosa sensación de las caricias de Dean.

 

“Dean… yo no soy una mujer… Yo no tengo…” Castiel siente su rostro enrojecer, no es su desnudez o la evidente señal de su excitación que se encuentra chorreando una alarmante cantidad de fluidos sobre su estómago, es la mención del cuerpo femenino lo que fuerza la sangre a sus mejillas. “... No poseo la virtud de una mujer” Trata de explicar, usando palabras de la solterona del pueblo que ejercía como partera.

 

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Dean, y por un segundo Castiel se pierde en ella. Dean es… casi una obra de arte. Le recuerda a los vidrios de las ventanas de las iglesias católicas, antes de que fueran rotas por sus camaradas. Ojos de un verde brillante, piel dorada, como si el sol estuviera saliendo detrás de las nubes bañandolo en un aura santa.

 

“Yo sé” Dean le dice “Sam… El me dijo. Esta. Ésta es la manera de los hombres”

 

Castiel sabía, de manera teórica, el acto de obscuro de la sodomía. Sabía que eran hombres, yaciendo con otros hombres, cometiendo actos pecaminosos, de lujuria. Pero nunca contemplado el acto en sí mismo, salvo aquellas veces en que las medio imaginaba, medio soñaba con fantasías que nunca habían sido tan físicamente detalladas. Pero al parecer, Dean había aprendido la manera de llevar a cabo el acto, gracias a Sam. Por un momento, Castiel casi se sintió traicionado.

 

“El te dijo… que hicieras esto?”

 

Dean le miraba, tan honesto como si fuera un lobo sentado junto a su presa, sin mostrar remordimiento, o vergüenza “Quería hacerlo bien, contigo. Un…” le costaba encontrar las palabras “... Error, te lastimaria”

 

Dean desliza su cuerpo hacia abajo, hasta que puede besar el estómago de Castiel, y es cuando Castiel se da cuenta de que nuevamente se encuentra expuesto, sumiso al Alfa.

 

La boca de Dean se mueve más abajo aún, y Castiel se encuentra en parte asombrado y parte perdido en la sensación de labios, -la lengua que había estado enlazada a la suya hace tan poco tiempo- ahora tomando el control de su intimidad, de manera ardiente como si besara sus labios solamente, sin ninguna muestra de aversión.

 

Su cuerpo se torna flácido en el suelo, de repente se estremece, hasta que es consumido por un espasmo que comienza a formarse y tensa todos sus músculos, hasta que Castiel siente que morirá si el espasmo le alcanza o que morirá si no lo hace.

 

Finalmente, con un toque fresco de la húmeda y suave boca de Dean, Castiel pierde su débil conexión con el mundo que le rodea, pierde todo, su nombre, su memoria, su vista y conciencia, todo salvo la sensación de Dean tocándole.

 

Los dedos de Dean, fuertes y húmedos, se deslizan debajo de él, retorciéndose por un segundo de inmenso placer antes de penetrar en él. Es una sensación como ninguna otra, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo, y una parte de él que nunca había considerado antes, se estrechaban alrededor del dedo de Dean, tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que el dedo se mantuviera ahí indefinidamente.

 

Aún así, Dean encuentra la manera de moverse aún más dentro de él, más profundo, Castiel cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de Dean sobre su miembro, lamiendo con curiosidad los fluidos sobre su estómago. Sin aquél intenso placer que nublaba su mente, Castiel siente como la vergüenza toma fuerza de nuevo, tomando en cuenta la imagen que deben presentar ambos juntos, los dedos de Dean dentro de él, lamiendo los remanentes de su pasión sobre su estómago.

 

“Cas”

 

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con Dean mirándole fijamente. Su perfecta boca está roja, hinchada debido a su labor con su erección, Castiel piensa con un poco de arrepentimiento. El dedo dentro de él se retuerce, y a éste se une otro más.

 

“Duele?” Dean pregunta, aparentemente sin necesidad de las palabras que completarían la pregunta.

 

“No” Castiel responde, honestamente. No duele, pero se siente extraño, e incorrecto y extrañamente compulsivo -como cuando era un niño y solía pasar su lengua por la hendidura que quedaba en su boca al perder un diente de leche-.

 

Dean le mira, como si tratara de descifrarlo “No duele… pero…?”

 

“Se siente…” Castiel dijo “No lo sé…” y justo después admitió algo que ni siquiera había pensado completamente “No me gusta, pero no quiero que pares”

 

Dean frunce el ceño, con confusión “No quieres…” sus dedos se mueven dentro de Castiel, y éste gruñe abruptamente, su cuerpo empujando en los dedos dentro de él, antes de que decida qué es lo que debería hacer. Simplemente se siente tan bien, aún mejor de lo que Dean había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

 

Las palabras 'querer’, 'no pares’ y 'por favor’ se pierden.

 

“Más” pide Castiel

 

Un tercer dedo penetra su cuerpo y le hace dar un grito sin poder resistirse, duele, pero es un dolor bueno. No sabe cómo, y no le importa. La mano de Dean es más brutal ahora, respondiendo a la urgencia con la que reacciona el cuerpo de Castiel.

 

Luego, de repente, para.

 

Todo acaba, y Castiel se siente frío, sin ser tocado. El espacio entre sus piernas aún duele, sintiéndose húmedo y abierto y…

 

Dean levanta las piernas de Castiel, separándolas, y Castiel le deja hacer.

 

Castiel ni siquiera es consciente del sonido que sale de su garganta cuando Dean se desliza dentro de él, pero Dean lo oye, un sonido fuerte y largo, muy similar al llamado de apareamiento que había oído en el bosque. Dean deja su cuerpo caer sobre el de Castiel, profundamente entregado dentro de él, experimentando la sensación de estar completamente emparejado. Poseyendo, uniéndose a aquél cuya esencia le había reclamado a él antes, ahora reclamándolo a él.

 

Torpes y demandantes manos sujetan su espalda, siente el corazón de Castiel palpitar fuertemente, como si estuviera entre sus sudorosos pectorales.

 

“Soy…” Castiel comienza a decir, y puede notar por el sonido de su voz que se encuentra en el borde de nuevo, que está a punto de perderse de nuevo. Que no se siente lastimado. Que está confuso, y que sabe que estará dolorosamente avergonzado por esto después. “Soy tuyo, ¿verdad?”

 

Dean le besa, de manera profunda y con pasión, satisfecho de que Castiel -de una manera lenta y muy humana, pensando con una mente muy ajetreada, en vez de sus rojas orejas, rápidos pies, acelerado corazón y sexo urgente- haya podido entender lo que Dean había comprendido todo éste tiempo.

 

Castiel es suyo.

 

Habiendo montado a su pareja, Dean no pierde tiempo en perseguir su tanto tiempo atrasado placer. Castiel presiona su rostro en el cuello de Dean, lloriqueando en una manera que Dean sabe, no es de dolor. Su sangre se acelera, puede sentir el cambio en su cuerpo, la manera en que comienza a moverse sin su permiso.

 

El sonido del aire al romperse hace estremecer a ambos, Dean apenas tiene tiempo de recuperar el sentido antes de que un brazo lo tome por el cuello, arrastrándole hacia atrás.

 

Castiel grita su nombre y Dean se sujeta a él, luchando contra las manos, muchas manos que tiran de él. Puede oler pólvora, caballos, cuero y extraños alimentos y plantas. Pelea aún más fuerte, sabiendo que le sobrepasan en número, que no hay tiempo. Se abalanza sobre Castiel y hunde los dientes en el brazo de su pareja.

 

Castiel llora, grita su nombre nuevamente, con más dolor ahora, más miedo.

 

Después, la culata de un rifle golpea la cabeza de Dean desde atrás.

  
Todo se oscurece mientras escucha la voz de Castiel en el fondo, rogando a los desconocidos por la vida de Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A que los sorprendimos... jejeje
> 
> Traducción: AlfieCastle
> 
> Edición: Fridarules

“¡No le lastimen!” Castiel gritó, luchando contra las manos que le apresaban los brazos, arrastrándole lejos del cuerpo inconsciente de Dean.

 

Uno de los hombres le golpea en el estómago y Castiel cae de rodillas.

 

“No le dejen marcas, o no nos pagarán” otro de los hombres advierte.

 

Castiel escupe sangre al suelo, se ha mordido la lengua.

 

“Tiene suerte, debería ser colgado” alguien sobre él dice en un gruñido.

 

“Puede que lo sea, pero no nos corresponde decidirlo”

 

Castiel es arrastrado hacia atrás. Le han puesto algo rasposo y pesado sobre los hombros, una capa de fabricación rústica. Uno de los hombres le pone las manos detrás de la espalda y las sujeta con unas frías esposas. Cuando Castiel trata de alejarse, otras esposas son puestas en sus tobillos, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

 

“Sácalo de aquí, ponlo sobre uno de los caballos”

 

“No…” Castiel dice débilmente ”Dean”

 

“Nos lo llevaremos a New Heaven” El hombre que le empuja dice “Al parecer no le verás de nuevo, no hasta que te reúnas con él en el infierno” Sus dedos sujetando cruelmente a Castiel sobre la mordida de su hombro, forzando el sangrado de la herida, quitando el líquido que ya se estaba secando sobre ella. “Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, un maldito animal como ese… Aunque la verdad, tú no eres mejor que él”

 

Castiel se estremece. Está desnudo, cubierto de sudor y saliva, y cansado. Sangre cayendo desde su hombro, un dolor punzante dentro de él.

 

Dios, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

 

Los hombres le empujan fuera de la cueva, hacia el frío y el aire helado. Hay cuatro caballos y Castiel es puesto sobre uno de ellos, sus piernas colgando precariamente a cada lado del lomo del animal. El jinete, un hombre anciano de rostro hosco y ojos sin color, se posiciona detrás suyo y hace avanzar al caballo, empujando a Castiel mientras cabalga adentrándose al bosque.

 

Lanzando una mirada hacia atrás, Castiel logra ver cuando Dean es arrojado dentro de una jaula de hierro que se encuentra en la parte de atrás de un carromato. Pierde de vista a Dean debido a los árboles, y Castiel se ve forzado a concentrar sus energías en no caer al suelo congelado.

 

Cuando los hombres dejaron a Dean inconsciente, lo primero en que pensó Castiel fue en la seguridad del otro hombre, ahora como puede, piensa en sí mismo, en el destino que le espera. ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Cómo es que le habían encontrado? Eso sí realmente era a él a quien estaban buscando. ¿Y dónde en el nombre de Dios estaba New Heaven?

 

Muchas veces durante el horroroso viaje Castiel se sintió resbalar del caballo, sólo para volver a ser puesto en su lugar por las duras manos de su captor. Siente un frío intenso, desnudo debajo de la capa rústica, y el traqueteo del caballo empeora el dolor de sus extremidades, sacudiendo sus pensamientos hasta el suelo, volviéndolos polvo debajo de sus pezuñas. Hasta que al final, el único pensamiento que puede sostener en su mente es Dean, con cada sacudida del caballo y con cada latido de su corazón, que bombea con pánico en su pecho.

 

Conforme avanzan por el bosque se encuentran con árboles más delgados, después con troncos quemados y, finalmente, con campos listos para el cultivo, el avance del caballo levanta tierra que cubre a Castiel desde la cabeza hasta los pies, entrando en su boca y ojos.

 

Llegan a un camino lodoso pero servible, adornado con placas de piedra pegadas a la arcilla. El camino que trazan es recto, lo que al menos le permite a Castiel mirar a Dean. La jaula, en su rústica plataforma, es como los confinamientos usados para transportar animales en los circos móviles, lo que solamente le permite ver a Castiel una pequeña parte de la espalda de Dean a través de los barrotes. Yace boca abajo, y Castiel solamente puede rezar porque continúe con vida. La jaula está flanqueada por tres jinetes, y Castiel los mira con miedo. ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

 

Un gran murmullo y el sonido de golpeteos fuerzan su mirada de nuevo hacia el camino delante de él. Ante ellos, un muro se levanta desde el suelo, y Castiel puede oler el débil aroma de la sal del mar. La puerta de troncos de madera en el centro del muro se está abriendo, halada con cadenas del grosor de la pierna de un hombre. El jinete los hace avanzar por la puerta, que se cierra lentamente detrás de ellos.

 

El corazón de Castiel se acelera en cuanto oye las puertas cerrarse, dejando a Dean y sus captores afuera, en el otro lado del muro.

 

Las construcciones a su alrededor no están acabadas, estructuras de madera sin terminar, las fachadas mayormente un simple entablado. El camino es un lodazal, como si fueran túmulos fúnebres, se pueden observar montones de tierra resultantes de la excavación para levantar los cimientos de las casas. Hay gente caminando por las calles sucias, vestidos en las mismas ropas negras y simples que Castiel mismo solía usar, en lo que se siente como demasiado tiempo atrás.

 

Un asentamiento puritano.

 

Momentos después, dejan atrás el asentamiento, y Castiel confirma sus sospechas.

 

Un puerto.

 

Ante él, las calles que están ahora pavimentadas y limpias, guían hacia el muelle de madera astillada y al calmo mar de la mañana. Hay filas de casas, casas reales, hechas de piedras de cantera y ladrillo importado. Comparado con las casas de la villa, éstas últimas quedan en vergüenza, y por un momento Castiel se siente transportado de vuelta a Inglaterra, a Plymouth.

 

Los movimientos bruscos del caballo lo sacan del ensoñamiento, y cierra sus ojos al resplandor del pueblo, deseando estar en casa, el primer lugar que había podido llamar 'hogar’, una cueva con paredes salpicadas de dibujos. Una cueva con una cama caliente en ella y un cuerpo tibio para acostarse junto a él.

 

Castiel casi cae cuando los caballos paran, apenas había logrado recuperar algo de equilibrio cuando de repente es arrojado a los brazos de dos lacayos. Le sujetan de la capa, pero las ataduras están sueltas y Castiel cae al suelo húmedo, desnudo y cubierto de mugre. Levanta la vista hacia el caballo y el jinete, quien solamente toma una bolsa llena de monedas de uno de los lacayos.

 

“Su entrega, como prometimos”

 

“Y el otro?”

 

“Con mis hombres, camino a Blackstone”

 

“Les pagarán al llegar ahí, entonces” El lacayo responde despectivamente. Baja la vista a Castiel “Está golpeado”.

 

“Pero no está seriamente herido. Mantuve mi palabra” El jinete responde como si nada “Además, está por ser colgado…”

 

“Esa será decisión del Amo” Le corta el otro hombre, de cabello rubio y uniforme prístino.

 

El jinete gruñe, y escupe a la cara de Castiel. “Basura”. Gruñendo nuevamente, hala de las riendas del caballo, y se aleja.

 

Los lacayos jalan a Castiel poniéndole de pie. El hombre de cabello rubio limpia con cuidado el rostro de Castiel, usando un pañuelo con bordes de encaje, un pequeño gesto de disgusto atraviesa su rostro debido al escupitajo.

 

“Llévenlo dentro” murmura, y Castiel se encuentra a sí mismo siendo empujado hacia una puerta en un recoveco a la izquierda, por debajo de una escalera de piedras. Apenas tiene tiempo de contemplar la impresionante fachada de la mansión antes de que la puerta se abra completamente y sea empujado por un pasillo con muros de piedra que usaban los sirvientes. Sus pies se deslizan sobre las piedras, y el aire alrededor de él es casi confortable, lleno de aromas a cocina y lavandería. 

 

Al final del pasillo aparece una figura, el mayordomo de la casa, calvo y viejo, vestido en costoso terciopelo.

 

“Él debe ser llevado arriba, a la habitación amarilla. Bañando, vestido, hacerlo ver presentable” Se le instruye al mayordomo “Ya he enviado criadas para hacerse cargo. Pero tú deberás supervisar, si se pone beligerante, espero que puedas controlarlo”

 

Habla de Castiel como si fuera un torpe animal, un perro que debe ser cepillado, amarrado y alistado para un desfile.

 

“¿A quién he de ser presentado?” Castiel pregunta de manera cortante.

 

El mayordomo lo mira como si Castiel fuera un insecto, arrastrándose sobre su vientre hacia una cavidad húmeda en un cobertizo olvidado. Castiel es consciente del estado en el que luce, que ha hecho algo tan horrible que no se atrevería a repetir… Pero seguramente ese pecado no estará escrito en su rostro. Una marca, como la de Caín, para que el mundo vea.

 

El mayordomo mueve su lujoso y trajeado cuerpo fuera del alcance de Castiel “Llévenlo, de una vez”.

 

Los dos hombres le toman por debajo de los brazos, medio cargándolo, medio arrastrándolo a través de las cocinas, hacia arriba, por unas escaleras oscuras. Ascendiendo a alturas vertiginosas y finalmente saliendo de las sombras a través de una delgada puerta, que es el reverso de un panel en el muro de la habitación más lujosa que Castiel jamás haya visto.

 

“La habitación amarilla” Anuncia el hombre rubio.

 

En efecto, la habitación se encuentra adornada y cubierta con color amarillo pálido, como mantequilla. El suelo cubierto con una alfombra dorada. Hay blancas molduras de yeso en el techo y una elegante pintura en los muros. Pero es la cama lo que llama la atención de Castiel, es magnífica; con postes de madera y un dosel de tapices de seda, con un bordado de flores amarillas que Castiel recuerda de Inglaterra, almohadas rellenas de plumas, y sábanas de seda y cortinas de incalculable valor.

 

Pero no es aquello lo que atrapa la mirada de Castiel.

 

Son los amarres en la cabecera de la cama lo que sus ojos se rehúsan a dejar de mirar.

 

Después de unos minutos de shock, Castiel comienza a luchar contra sus ataduras, empujando a sus captores y se desliza hacia la puerta. Podría correr hacia las escaleras, después de todo ¿Qué es un mayordomo? ¿O un puñado de criadas?. Él puede pelear si debe hacerlo.

 

Un golpe le detiene, el peso de uno de los lacayos le lleva directo al suelo sacándole el aire. Es arrastrado para ponerse de pie de nuevo, su capa es dejada atrás. El lacayo de cabello negro le cruza el rostro con una bofetada.

 

“Te comportarás” le grita.

 

“Alistair” El otro lacayo advierte

 

“Se cayó” Alistair dice, sin mover los ojos del rostro de Castiel “Tu lo viste Balthazar. Una torpe alimaña”

 

La mirada de Balthazar se mueve entre ellos, luego tiende una mano a Castiel “Ven y toma un baño, te prometo que no volverá a golpearte”

 

Castiel se mantiene en su lugar

 

“Castiel” El hombre de cabellos rubios dice, sorprendiéndole. “Sí, hemos oído sobre ti… Somos amigos aquí, no hay razón para luchar contra nosotros”

 

Castiel dirige su mirada hacia él, después se encamina en la dirección que el hombre le señala, una bañera en la parte más alejada de la habitación. Castiel no había visto una bañera antes -Siempre había ocupado vasijas, o se había bañado en lagos o lagunas, nadie que él hubiera conocido había tenido en su posesión una bañera- mucho menos había estado en una casa tan espléndida.

 

La presencia de tantos lujos no hacía más que aumentar sus miedos.

 

Aún así, Castiel no desea ser golpeado nuevamente. La bañera, una tina de metal forrada con lino, es llenada con agua caliente, emitiendo una fragancia de jabones caros. Dócilmente, Castiel se acerca a la bañera, parando en seco al darse cuenta que hay dos criados parados a un lado de ésta. Su desnudez, ataduras y marcas en su cuerpo queman su piel con un nuevo tipo de vergüenza.

 

Se introduce en el agua, escondiéndose y abrazando sus rodillas.

 

Los dos hombres no abandonan la habitación, y cuando le entregan un paño, jabón y un paquete de lino con cebada y lavanda, Castiel se da cuenta de que le están observando. No le agrada la atención que le prestan, la cual le aturde tanto como le hace encogerse de la humillación. El agua caliente le quema la espalda, lo cual le hace recordar nuevamente del pecado en el que ha caído, le hace sentir tan pequeño que desearía poder sumergirse y disolverse en el agua, como un pedazo de jabón.

 

Cuando ha terminado de bañarse se levanta y, sintiéndose incómodo, permite que los criados  le envuelvan con lino, secándole antes de envolverle en una bata de color verde.

 

Un traje se encuentra ahora dispuesto sobre la cama, y Castiel no se encuentra seguro de cuándo fue puesto ahí, así de discretos habían sido. Las ropas son mejores que cualquiera que él hubiese visto antes. Pantalones de un material de color marrón suave, una camisa de lino y un cinturón bordado.

 

No hay zapatos a la vista, sin embargo.

 

Para su mayor humillación, es vestido por los criados, a pesar de su lucha por hacerlo por sí mismo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vistió con ropas que fueran hechas especialmente para él y no para alguien mucho más grande. Las ropas de Dean. Las extraña, su sudor y su esencia .

 

“Vaya que eres un salvaje exótico” Balthazar comenta, acomodando una capa húmeda bajo un brazo “cenas en una hora. Trata de no hacer el ridículo”

 

Y con eso, Castiel es dejado a solas.

 

Los lacayos cierran la puerta al salir, y aún cuando Castiel lucha por abrirla, junto con las otras puertas y ventanas, no puede encontrar una manera de escapar. Mira a través de la ventana, tratando de ver más allá del pueblo, pasando las casas de los puritanos. Solamente logra vislumbrar la empalizada y el camino más adelante. En la distancia, solamente puede distinguir lo que podría ser el bosque, u otro asentamiento.

 

Castiel presiona su rostro contra el vidrio, suspirando y cubriéndole con una capa de niebla.

 

¿Dónde se encontrará Dean ahora? ¿Dónde estará Sam?

 

Toca la mordida en su hombro, ahora limpia debido al baño. ¿Por qué le habría hecho daño Dean? Para poner una marca sobre él y reclamarle como suyo, o eso asume Castiel. Como si fuera la cicatriz de una batalla en su oído, para que recordase a Dean cuando estuvieran separados. Toca de nuevo la herida, encontrandola pegajosa, con la sustancia que emite su propio cuerpo al sanar, el líquido transparente que formará una barrera sobre su maltratada piel.

 

Una hora nunca había pasado tan lentamente, y al final, Balthazar regresa para quitar el seguro de la puerta y dirigirle a través de varias habitaciones lujosas, hasta llegar al comedor, en el cual hay dispuesta una mesa para dos personas, con una vajilla de plata fina, servidos con carnes asadas, frutas exóticas y postres recién hechos.

 

En la cabecera de la mesa se encuentra una hombre.

 

“Gracias, eso será todo” Dice, para despachar a Balthazar.

 

“Muy bien” El lacayo responde, desapareciendo de la habitación.

 

“Ven y siéntate” El hombre dice, dirigiéndose a Castiel, sus ojos negros fijos en él “Déjame ver al famoso brujo de los confines del bosque”

 

“No soy un brujo, señor” Castiel responde asustado.

 

“Decepcionante” Dice el hombre, aunque no luce decepcionado en lo mínimo “Sin embargo, la gente de tu villa me ha informado sobre tus cualidades… Aún así, vamos, siéntate, tenemos cosas que discutir”

 

Castiel se detiene “Qué es lo que ha pasado con mi… Con el otro hombre que atraparon junto conmigo?”

 

El hombre sonríe levemente “Lo hemos puesto a parte, por el momento. Pero, si fallas en entretenerme, no le veo un buen futuro. Siéntate. Si eres tan amable”

 

Castiel toma entonces asiento.

 

“Yo soy el mecenas de New Heaven” El hombre dice “Alexander Crowley, de la ciudad de Londres, la conoces?”

 

“Claro”

 

“Bueno, mi búsqueda de nuevos negocios me ha traído hasta aquí, a ésta… Ciudad temerosa de Dios. Pensaba que los puritanos eran insufribles en la tierra del Rey, pero aquí son prácticamente una plaga” Crowley suspira “Aún así, son una buena compañía para la cena, si encuentras el tema correcto. Aman sus cuentos de hadas, su ficción” Sonríe “Toma algo de comida, el vino en particular, fue especiado con mi propia receta” La mirada que dirige a Castiel dice que no hay lugar para argumentos y Castiel toma su copa con desconfianza y bebe su contenido, un vino rojo con un fuerte sabor a clavo y especias fuertes.

 

“Es bueno, no es así?” Crowley dice “Como sea… Ocurre que tuve oportunidad de hablar con el concejal Zachariah, le conoces, verdad?”

 

“Así es”

 

“El me contó todo sobre el brujo de la villa, que mató a un bebé y a su madre, con un conjuro nefasto. Que escapó de un ahorcamiento invocando un rito que atrajo a los salvajes del bosque para atacar la villa”

 

“Yo no hice tales cosas, yo…”

 

“Silencio” Crowley le ordena.

 

Castiel cierra la boca, asustado.

 

“Arruinaras mi historia” Crowley le reprende “Verás, tus camaradas estuvieron buscándote, pero cayó una tormenta de nieve que borró todas tus huellas e hizo imposible adentrarse demasiado en el bosque. Pero, poco después, comenzaron a buscar de nuevo.”

 

“Y ahora me han encontrado” Castiel dice entre dientes. El vino es amargo en su boca, pero bebe un poco más de todas maneras, permitiendo que su temporal dulzura humedezca su boca, seca de miedo.

 

“No, yo te encontré” Crowley le corrige “Tu gente, entró al bosque, en pequeñas partidas…de ocho hombres cada una. No encontraron ninguna pista del brujo que les había evadido, o quizás lo hicieron. Pero… Nunca volvieron de sus búsquedas.”

 

Castiel siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

 

“Fueron masacrados, en el bosque” Crowley le aclara, pronunciando las palabras como si estuviera saboreando una deliciosa pieza de carne “por un lobo, un lobo que les dió caza con la inteligencia y persistencia de un animal poseído por una voluntad humana, un animal que ellos creen era controlado por el malvado y escurridizo demonio que eludió la muerte… Que continúa eludiéndoles.”

 

Castiel trata de controlar los latidos de su corazón “No soy un brujo. Huí de ellos porque no quería morir, pero no tengo control sobre…”

 

“Pero, eres un pecador, no es así?” Crowley le interrumpe “Mis hombres, bueno, los mercenarios caballeros que empleé, me han informado que encontraron al brujo en el bosque… yaciendo como una recién casada, con un salvaje mestizo”

 

Castiel siente su corazón detenerse, el miedo haciendo hueco en él.

 

“Éste es el trato que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte” Crowley dice contento consigo mismo “Estoy sumamente aburrido aquí, en este lodoso agujero, lejos de los comodidades de una buena y sucia ciudad… Y se me ocurre que quizá tengas lo necesario para entretenerme. Si no lo haces, o te rehusas… Entonces te haré ejecutar, ya sea por brujo o por sodomita, o quizá te haga colgar. Entonces encontraré mi diversión en otro lugar… Quizá la obtenga haciendo azotar a esa abominación de amante tuyo hasta que expire su último aliento”

 

Castiel no se da cuenta de que está negando con la cabeza, hasta que la visión en sus ojos cambia “Por favor, no..”

 

“Entonces tenemos un acuerdo” Crowley dice felizmente, tomando una pieza grande de carne y poniéndola en el plato frente a él, dividiendo la pieza y tomando una porción para sí.

 

“Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?” Castiel dice en un murmullo, no sabiendo lo que Crowley quiere exactamente de él. Quizá un sirviente, alguien a quien golpear y humillar, o quizá romper su voluntad con trabajo pesado. Hay crueldad en su boca, y Castiel se encuentra realmente asustado. Pero teme aún más por la seguridad de Dean.

“Lo que yo quiero…” Crowley corta la sangrienta carne con un cuchillo, y la acerca hacia él con un tenedor, permitiendo que los jugos de la carne manchen la blanca tela de la mesa que les separa, Castiel abre la boca ante la insistencia del otro hombre, aceptando el bocado “Es que termines de cenar… Y te entregues a mi”

 

Castiel le mira y, como el recuerdo de una horrible pesadilla, la imagen de las ataduras en la cama de la habitación amarilla vienen a su mente.

 

Castiel traga, su boca con un gusto a sangre.

 

“No” Dice débilmente, se siente cansado, de alguna manera no consigue enfocar la mirada, como si estuviese enfermo.

 

“Me temo que tendré que tomar en cuenta tus palabras” Crowley le dice “Pero te prometo… Encontrarás que soy más hábil que tu salvaje”

 

Castiel trata de levantarse, pero se desliza de la silla, llevando el mantel y unos platos consigo. Crowley parece restarle importancia, en vez de prestarle atención, llama a sus sirvientes, instruyendo que Castiel sea transportado a la habitación amarilla.

 

La última cosa de la que Castiel es consciente es de la esencia a amapola en el vino, que se encuentra ahora derramado sobre su camisa.

  
La esencia de la droga que ha sellado la pesadilla sobre él.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Traducción: [AlfieCastle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle)  
Edición: [Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/works)

 

 

Castiel se despierta sintiendo aún el fuerte sabor del vino en su boca. Su cabeza le duele como si hubiese sido golpeado con una piedra, apenas puede abrir los ojos.

 

Su cuerpo completo duele.

 

Eso lo sacó del estupor. Mueve sus piernas un poco, sintiendo un dolor en su entrepierna, un dolor que le recuerda las palabras de Crowley. Se levanta un poco, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba sobre su costado, envuelto en sí mismo, y medio cubierto con una sábana con el olor amargo del sudor del otro hombre.

 

Echando un vistazo, Castiel se encuentra asqueado con los moretones que ve en sus caderas y entrepierna. Las mira fijamente, las sombrías hendiduras causadas en su cuerpo por el otro hombre, sintiendo una ola de oscuridad cernirse sobre su garganta.

 

En el espacio de un día había ofrecido su pureza a Dean, y después un matón cobarde le había robado todo lo bueno que aún quedaba en él.

 

Desearía haber sido colgado. El infierno no podría ser peor que esto, tomando el placer que había llegado a conocer y convirtiéndola en un arma contra él, colocándolo en un lugar en el que ni en sus sueños puede escapar del dolor.

 

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse lo sorprende.

 

Balthazar entra a la habitación, cargando una vasija con agua tibia y un paño de lino.

 

“Estás despierto”, dice “Creí que tal vez dormirías todo el día. Ya ha pasado medio día”

 

Castiel solamente le mira. No quiere hablar con nadie aquí. Todos ellos son monstruos, desearía que todos ellos murieran. Cada uno de ellos, por arrastrarlo hasta aquí, dejándolo a merced de un hombre como Crowley.

 

“Estás enojado” Balthazar continúa, bajando la vasija al suelo “Lo sé… Todo esto es un shock para tí, estar lejos de tu hombre” Sumerge el paño en el agua y después lo estruja con dedos hábiles “Te acostumbrarás”

“No quiero acostumbrarme” Castiel murmura en respuesta.

 

“No creo que tengas opción” Balthazar dice “Es así como todos nosotros llegamos aquí. Tuvimos bastante suerte de que Crowley quisiera conservarnos”

 

“Para esperar por él, y servir a sus prisioneros” Castiel dice fríamente.

 

“Otros tuvieron peor suerte” Balthazar responde “El último fue quemado en la hoguera, acusado de herejía”

 

Castiel no tiene respuesta para ello.

 

“No me gustaría que terminaras así, como una atracción en la plaza del mercado, ¿Mi sugerencia? Bebe el vino, si se te ofrece, es mejor que estar consciente… y recordar todo después”

 

Al escuchar aquello, Castiel no puede evitar sentirse triste y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, Balthazar ha sufrido tanto como él se encuentra sufriendo ahora.”

 

“Lamento si te he ofendido…”

 

“Todo está bien” Balthazar el asegura ”Ahora… ¿Crees poder lavarte sólo?”

 

“Sí” Castiel responde débilmente

 

“Entonces te dejaré solo” Balthazar le entrega el paño húmedo y abandona la habitación.

 

Silenciosamente, Castiel se acomoda y cierra los ojos mientras atiende sus heridas entre sus piernas. Limpiando cuidadosamente las huellas de un acto que no puede recordar.

 

Cuando Balthazar regresa para llevarse el resto del agua, le entrega un pañuelo con bordes de encaje, y espera mientras Castiel seca sus lágrimas.

 

Sería reconfortante, solamente si aquello que Castiel realmente quiere no estuviera tan lejos, perdido para él, tal vez para siempre.

 

(-*-)

 

Dean golpea con el peso de su cuerpo contra los barrotes de la jaula que lo aprisiona por última vez, cayendo luego al suelo y respirando pesadamente. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, en la oscuridad, arrojándose contra los sólidos barrotes y gritando que le liberen. Su espalda y costado se encuentran amoratados, con pequeños cortes hechos por el metal. Golpea los barrotes con las manos y grita en la oscuridad.

 

Nadie responde.

 

Se arrastra a sí mismo hacia el otro lado de la jaula, sacudiendo los barrotes, pero no parece haber ningún punto débil.

 

Está mojado, con frío, desnudo en el aire frío y cubierto de barro por la paliza que le habían propinado en las afueras de éste lugar. No puede cambiar de forma, no hay espacio suficiente para que su cuerpo pueda hacer el proceso. Y aún si lo hubiese, no le gustaría que estos hombres sepan lo que puede hacer.

 

Aún huele levemente a Castiel, lo cual es más desesperante que su confinamiento.

 

¿Que habrán hecho con Castiel, su compañero?

 

En algún punto de la noche, Dean había sentido un agudo dolor que no pudo identificar. Parecía venir de todos lados, sabía que se trataba de Castiel, siendo herido.

 

Nunca había sido su deseo que Castiel volviera a sufrir. Cuando Sam le explicó acerca del asentamiento donde vivía Castiel, que la gente de la villa estaba buscando a Castiel para lastimarle, Dean se había encargado de aquellos que osaban internarse en el bosque. Creyó que tenía a Castiel protegido.

 

Ahora se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

 

Dean se arroja a los barrotes de nuevo. Necesita llegar hasta donde esté Castiel. Debe encontrar a aquellos que le están haciendo daño y entonces, matarlos.

 

Cuando fue separado de Castiel, Dean supo que casi no tenía tiempo para actuar antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Así que hizo lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer. Era algo que su padre, e incluso Sam, le habían dicho que era lo peor que podría hacerse.

 

Dean sólo puede esperar que ellos estuviesen equivocados.

 

(*-*)

 

Castiel está sentado en un sillón de seda en la habitación amarilla, con las rodillas dobladas y pegadas a su cuerpo. Tiene una camisa limpia, lino fino sobre su piel maltratada.

 

Se siente como si fuera otra persona. Como si el Castiel que antes era hubiera muerto en la nieve, solo en el bosque. Entonces renació, junto a Sam y Dean, como un nuevo yo. Alguien que finalmente se sintió completo cuando aceptó a Dean como suyo… Alguien que volvió a morir atado a una cama mientras dormía por culpa de una maldita droga, perdiendo a su compañero, perdiéndose a sí mismo.

 

Mira sus piernas desnudas, delgadas y pálidas sobre los cojines.

 

No puede luchar, es consciente de ello. No puede resistirse, Dean podría morir, él mismo podría morir. No existe esperanza alguna de poder razonar con Crowley, no hay esperanzas de ser rescatado. Aún cuando Sam regresara a la cueva en unos días ¿Cómo sabrá dónde encontrarle? ¿O a Dean? Fueron trasladados a una gran distancia, Castiel en un caballo, Dean en esa horrible jaula… ¿Quedaba algún rastro con sus aromas? ¿O ya había borrado cualquier huella la copiosa lluvia?

 

Castiel rasguña sus brazos inconscientemente, duramente, al parecer, pues su piel arde por la irritación. Después, sus dedos tocan la marca de la mordida en su piel y la acaricia gentilmente. Es casi reconfortante, un recordatorio de que alguna vez estuvo en un hogar de alguien que realmente se preocupaba por él. Dean podría haber sido un animal el mayor tiempo que estuvo con él, pero había mostrado más piedad, más empatía que el animal que actualmente le tenía preso.

 

Nuevamente, su mente divaga a la terrible herida, y se encierra en sí mismo, perturbado. No tiene nada ahora, ni su fe, ni su virtud, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo.

 

Todo lo que le queda es el pequeño recuerdo de Dean.

 

Balthazar vuelve a la habitación, ésta vez cargando una bandeja con un una copa de vino en ella, dejándola en la pequeña mesa a un lado de Castiel.

 

“Por favor, bebe” Balthazar le pide “Sálvate a tí mismo de la miseria” 

 

“¿Por qué debería hacérselo fácil?’” Castiel dice con la mirada vacía “Además, quizá ahora tenga alguna oportunidad contra él”

 

Balthazar suspira “No pelees contra él, perderás, y el no perdona nada ni a nadie.”

 

“Y en cambio debería simplemente aceptar éste pecado forzado en mi?” Castiel dice con la voz cortada

 

“Has pecado de la misma manera antes” Balthazar responde “Los hombres que te trajeron a nosotros tenían muchas historias sobre ti. La casa entera sabe la manera en que te encontraron. ¿Es tan malo con él? ¿Peor que con aquél… salvaje del bosque?

 

Castiel recuerda muy bien a Dean, y tiene que luchar para retener las lágrimas que están por salir de sus ojos.

 

“Pequé porque le conocía… y me conocía a mi mismo en ese entonces. Porque él salvó mi vida, y me hizo enamorarme de él… y él me amaba más de lo que yo amo a Dios” Castiel dice con fuerza “¿Puedes imaginar algo como eso? un amor tan fuerte… por ese tipo de amor yo haría lo que fuese. Así que me entregué a él, porque le amo más de lo que amo mi propia alma.”

 

Balthazar toma la copa de vino, acercándosela a Castiel “Entonces bebe, porque le amas más de lo que amas tu cuerpo, que en comparación de tu alma, no es nada.”

 

Castiel clava la mirada en él “Prefiero estar condenado por amar, que condenarme a mí mismo por miedo”

 

El rostro de Balthazar se enrojece, y baja de nuevo la copa, desapareciendo de la habitación. Castiel mira la copa de vino. La idea de la inconsciencia nunca le había parecido más agradable, pero no , puede hacer esto. Dean merece su lealtad, su rebelión , aún si la batalla se libra solamente en su mente.

 

(*-*)

 

El dolor vuelve.

 

Dean despierta con un gruñido, abriendo sus ojos en la oscuridad y sintiendo el dolor irradiando en todo su cuerpo. Trata de moverse, pero se siente tan pesado, como si alguien lo estuviera sujetando al suelo. Lucha, pero el agarre en su cuerpo no cede.

 

Dean grita y maldice hasta que uno de los hombres viene y derrama un balde de agua sobre su cuerpo. Hay hielo en el agua, Dean le gruñe al hombre, el agua fría sobre su cuerpo desnudo no hace nada para aliviar la quemadura abrasadora dentro de él.

 

Cuando los hombres notan que no se calma, uno de ellos se acerca con un barrote de hierro en la mano y le golpea con él. Dean se desliza en la negrura de la inconsciencia, pero aún así puede sentir el dolor, profundo y poderoso.

 

Es el dolor de Castiel, y su miedo.

 

(*-*)

 

Castiel no puede contenerse, en cuanto Crowley viene por él, Castiel pelea.

 

Lucha contra los dos lacayos que le arrastran hacia la cama. Rasguña, patea y golpea mientras le quitan la camisa y le fuerzan contra las sábanas. Escupe, muerde y trata de alejarse mientras le sujetan con los amarres. Su piel quema pues se hace heridas al luchar contra los amarres.

 

Crowley le mira con una vaga diversión en su mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. “Balthazar me dijo que no bebiste la infusión, aunque para ser honesto, no le había creído.”

 

Los lacayos sujetan los pies de Castiel con los amarres y se alejan de la cama, uno de ellos sujeta una un grueso trozo de cuero.

 

“Creo que no será necesario cubrirle la boca” Crowley interviene. El lacayo baja de nuevo la pieza de cuero y ambos hombre abandonan la habitación.

 

Crowley se acerca a la cama, quitándose la camisa lentamente y acomodándola sobre la silla.

 

“Veo que has decidido pelear, aunque no sé para qué te molestas. Tu vida, tu amante y tus para nada inconsiderables encantos físicos, todo ello me pertenece”

 

Castiel lo mira con desconfianza “Si vas a usar mi cuerpo, al menos no será por las buenas”

 

“Has cambiado de parecer desde la última vez que hablamos, ya veo”

 

“Fui drogado, y lo que sea que me hayas hecho, veré que pagues por ello” sus palabras son frías y cortantes, con una convicción tan dura que Castiel no sabía era capaz de tener hasta ese momento. Pero que una vez que la tuvo, no puedo alejarla de sí.

 

Crowley desabrocha sus pantalones deshaciéndose de ellos, quitándose la ropa interior antes de dirigirse a los pies de la cama, una de sus manos rozando la piel de las piernas de Castiel. “Te lo aseguro, yo no te hice nada”

 

“Mentiroso” Dice castiel, con los dientes apretados.

 

“Donde estaría la diversión…” Dice Crowley, presionando las piernas de Castiel, de manera que su cuerpo queda sujeto a la cama, sus brazos completamente tiesos debido a las ataduras “En jugar con tu cuerpo, sin que estés consciente para apreciar mis atenciones?”

 

“Cómo..”

 

“...Terminaste deliciosamente marcado?” dice Crowley, dando pequeños golpes en los moretones de la piel de las caderas de Castiel “No pude detenerme, además, una pequeña marca de mi afecto ayudó a preservar la ilusión de nuestro tiempo juntos”

 

Castiel piensa en los residuos que tuvo que lavar de su entrepierna esa mañana, y un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo. Castiel se encuentra aterrado y horrorizado por éste hombre, que parece astuto y loco al mismo tiempo.

 

Quizá sea ambas cosas, lo cuál lo hace aún más peligroso.

 

Aún así, hay algo dentro de Castiel que se rehúsa a yacer ahí, asustado y vulnerable, mientras Crowley toma lo que quiere de él.

 

“Escúchame bien” Castiel dice, y a voz en su boca no es su voz, al menos, no es una voz que reconozca. Es tranquila, fuerte y casi poderosamente arrogante “Si me pones una mano encima, te mataré”

 

Crowley ríe “Haré más que ponerte una mano encima”

 

“Entonces te destrozaré” Castiel dice, sorprendiendose a sí mismo al notar que en verdad, sabe que lo hará.

 

Crowley se detiene por un momento, y levanta una mano, amenazante “Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo y, si continúo tan aburrido como hasta ahora, es probable que haga destripar a tu amante y dárselo a los cuervos como alimento”

 

Castiel abre la boca para decir algo, ni siquiera sabe qué, su boca no sabe qué decir, ni tampoco su mente. El único sonido que sale de su garganta es un grito estrangulado, mientras un dolor abrasador se instala en su hombro.

 

Crowley le golpea de nuevo, y entonces Castiel le oye maldecir “Estás llenando de sangre mis mejores linos” Crowley le sisea “Aunque debe haber alguna herida para que haya sangre”

 

Castiel baja la mirada y nota que su de su hombro está sangrando, la parece profunda y fresca. Duele mucho más que cuando le fue hecha, mientras Castiel mira, puede distinguir puede ver la forma de sus tendones y venas resaltando justo debajo de su piel. Es horrorosamente doloroso, como si agujas calientes estuvieran atravesando su piel. Su cuerpo completo se convulsiona fuera de la cama, jalando de las ataduras, su espina dorsal atravesada por el dolor.

 

Crowley le golpea nuevamente, y Castiel siente como si se rompiera en pedazos.

 

No hay nada. Nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, presionando sus oidos, nariz y boca. No puede sentir nada a su alrededor. Se siente suspendido en el olvido.

 

Cuando recobra la consciencia, descubre que se encuentra boca abajo sobre una superficie dura, abre lentamente los ojos y observa una superficie rasposa, incómoda y de un color rojizo.

 

Así que Crowley había acabado con él y había hecho que los criados se encargaran de él.

 

La superficie sobre la que yace está húmeda, y Castiel arruga la nariz con disgusto, el olor es desagradable. Castiel gira hacia un costado sobre su cuerpo y se pone de pie con dificultad.

 

Cubre su boca con una mano, ahogando un grito.

 

Aquello de color rojizo es en realidad sangre. Un lago de sangre que se extiende por todo el suelo, goteando de las paredes, humedeciendo la cama. Algo suave toca su pecho y Castiel baja la vista para ver en sus muñecas los restos rotos de sus ataduras.

 

Castiel sujeta el cinto de cuero, jalándolo.

 

Es entonces cuando ve sus manos.

 

Ambas manos cubiertas en guantes de sangre que le llegan a los codos, salpicados y cubiertos con ella. Gruesas costras de sangre se encuentran metidas entre sus uñas. Pero la cosa más terrible, son las garras curvas, de casi una pulgada que sobresalen justo debajo de sus uñas.

 

Castiel las mira con horror, un grito de terror se atora en su garganta sin lograr salir.

 

Mira hacia abajo y descubre que que sus pies se encuentran desfigurados de una manera similar.

  
  


Se da la vuelta buscando un espejo, desesperado por descubrir qué es lo que le ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente.

 

Lo que encuentra es el cuerpo de Crowley, desparramado al pie del muro, bajo una gran mancha que evidencía que el peso de su cuerpo había sido arrojado contra el muro mismo. Su pecho se encuentra abierto, su rostro destrozado, la piel hecha tirones.

 

Castiel cae de rodillas, temblando y llora con el rostro entre sus dedos deformados.

 

(*-*)

 

Cuando Dean recobra la consciencia, el dolor ha cedido finalmente.

 

La sensación había sido totalmente diferente ésta vez, una que le hizo sentir la piel cosquillearle con calidéz, una ansiedad en el estómago.

 

Aquella sensación profunda, en la que antes habían solamente dos, ahora son tres.

 

Ahora se encuentra conectado no solamente a Sam, sino también a alguien más como él mismo.

 

A Castiel.

 

Apoya cansadamente la espalda contra los barrotes y cierra los ojos.

 

Castiel está a salvo, finalmente.

 

(-*-)

 

Una vez que se ha limpiado fuertemente con la alfombra, hasta el punto en que su estómago se encuentra adolorido, Castiel se pone de pie nuevamente y encuentra una pieza de vidrio frente al ropero. Se ve así mismo en el, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, sus horribles garras, y sus ojos, los cuales han cambiado de una manera que no es inmediatamente notable. Pero son diferentes, y eso le aterra.

 

Saca una capa del ropero y se la coloca, se pone unos pantalones debajo de ella y toma un par de guantes marrones para esconder sus sangrientas manos y brazos. Se pone unas botas de montar y se coloca la capucha.

 

Tiene que escapar, antes de que le encuentren y sea colgado por asesinato.

 

Castiel mira entre las dos puertas cerradas, indefenso, pero de alguna manera su mirada se desvía hacia la ventana. Castiel se dirige hacia ésta y la abre. Es una gran caída hasta abajo, tres pisos directo hacía la piedra que constituye el suelo debajo. Un árbol se encuentra a unos diez pies de distancia, fuera del alcance, meciéndose como si se burlara con la brisa.

 

Castiel maldice su suerte, y brinca.

 

El impacto contra el árbol le sorprende, y ahoga un grito de terror al sentir como sus garras se clavan en la madera. Lanza una mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo, que ahora se encuentra a mucha distancia.

 

Bajar del árbol es casi demasiado fácil, y Castiel pronto se encuentra casi volando sobre las calles de piedra, corriendo a través de las rejas hacia la calle sin que nada obstaculice su camino. Continúa su camino, apenas deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento. Se adentra al pueblo, y continúa a través de éste, hasta que se encuentra en el lodoso campamento puritano.

 

Un fuerte grito de alarma se escucha en el pueblo, campanas y gritos llevados por el viento.

 

Castiel corre, porque no tiene otra opción, corre hasta que alcanza la palizada, y ésta vez apenas se sorprende cuando su cuerpo se pliega, sus garras enterrándose en la tierra, lanzándole sobre la enorme barricada y aterrizando hábilmente del otro lado.

 

Cuando alcanza el lindero del bosque, Castiel colapsa sobre la maleza, su pecho se siente pesado, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y sus piernas exhaustas temblando. Mira de nuevo hacia su herida y la toca suavemente.

 

Dean es quién le hizo ésto. Inyectándole con su aquél virus diabólico como los mercaderes pasaban enfermedades a zorras cualquiera. Siente el miedo meterse en su cuerpo. Ya ha sufrido bastante, ya ha perdido demasiado. Su pureza, su dignidad y ahora su humanidad.

 

Toca la herida nuevamente, y siente… algo cálido debajo de su esternón, como si una mano presionara a través de sus costillas.

 

Dean.

 

Puede sentir a Dean, en algún lugar, no cerca, pero tampoco más allá de su alcance.

 

Castiel se levanta nuevamente.

 

Dean se encuentra prisionero. Castiel lo sabe. Y Dean es su compañero, lo cual parece ahora aún más importante que nunca, una certeza en un su mente febril.

 

Dean trató de protegerlo.

 

Ahora Castiel debe salvarle la vida.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Traducción: [AlfieCastle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle)

Edición: [Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/works)

 

 

Dean se encuentra en posición fetal en un rincón de la jaula, tratando de descansar de manera que pueda mantener su cuerpo caliente y que le permita mantener su cadera y codos lejos del duro metal. Aún no puede hallar la posición correcta, y sabe que no lo logrará, aún si acomoda su cuerpo hacia un lado u otro por el resto de su vida.

 

Los hombres que le trajeron hasta este lugar se han ido. Un nuevo grupo de hombres conversa al otro lado de la lona que cubre la jaula. A estos hombres no les importa Dean, le arrojan migajas de pan cubiertas de lodo, cáscara de patatas empolvadas y los huesos de la carne que ellos han comido, más para burlarse de él que para torturarle. Dean come todo lo que le arrojan, rompiendo los huesos y comiendo el tuétano, tragando el pan sucio y la piel de patatas. Necesita fuerzas. La fuerza viene de la comida, descanso y agua. Solamente tiene agua debido a un agujero en la lona que permite que se filtre. El agua corre a través de los barrotes de la jaula, donde puede lamerla. El agua tiene un sabor metálico.

Aún no ha podido descansar, tal vez por eso se siente débil.

 

Desearía tener sus sentidos al máximo, desearía cambiar de forma, pero no puede. Así que trata de obtener todo lo que pueda a través de sus oídos y nariz humanas. Lo cual no es mucho. Puede oler el fuego, la comida, puede oír a los hombres hablando, gritando y cantando sin ton. Es de noche, puede oír a los animales en las afueras del campamento, aves y pequeños conejos, eso es todo.

 

Hay otro tipo de sensación, una que le dice que está más cerca de Sam de lo que ha estado en días. Sam aún está lejos, demasiado lejos, pero definitivamente más cerca.

 

Castiel está cerca también.

 

A Dean le toma algo de tiempo ubicarlo. Castiel se está moviendo, su pareja se está acercando. Dean se siente frío y débil pero puede sentir a Castiel cerca, muy cerca. Acercándose cada vez más a cada segundo.

 

Castiel viene por él.

 

(-*-)

 

Castiel corre a través del bosque sus extremidades doliéndole más con cada paso. Siente como si sus huesos fueran de cristal fino, siendo golpeados con un tenedor de plata, resonando y vibrando dentro de él. De repente, siente sus dedos crujir y cae al piso gritando de dolor. Mira sus manos y se da cuenta que sus dedos se encuentran deformados, cubiertos por unas garras que salen de sus dedos perforando lo guantes de cuero.

 

Lentamente, Castiel se pone de pie y comienza a correr de nuevo.

 

Algo le sucede. Está cambiando, convirtiéndose en algo similar a Dean y Sam. Un cambiaformas, un demonio. Recuerda muy bien lo que Dean tuvo que pasar para regresar a su forma humana, la simple idea de que algo tan monstruoso pudiese pasarle a él también le hace sentirse enfermo.

 

A pesar de eso, la simple intuición de que Dean se encuentra en algún lugar cercano le impulsa a continuar. Dean le necesita. El sentimiento de cercanía se hace cada vez más fuerte con cada paso, con cada temblor de su espina dorsal. Como si la trasformación misma le estuviera llevando hacia Dean. Enviándole con urgencia hacia él, hacia su pareja.

 

Castiel mira hacia el camino que tiene delante de sí, para su sorpresa, puede distinguir cada uno de los árboles. Podía distinguir con suma facilidad entre un olmo y un pino, la forma de sus hojas son claras a su vista. Un pequeño movimiento en una rama capta su atención y Castiel observa a una pequeña ave marrón bajar al suelo por comida.

 

Castiel puede ver todo como si fuera de día. La vista de un demonio, para ver claramente bajo la luz de la luna, como si fuera el sol.

 

Delante de él, la cantidad de árboles disminuye y Castiel puede observar otra palizada, notablemente más rústica que aquella alrededor de New Heaven. Ésta tiene una gran puerta de hierro en uno de los lados, sujeta con hierro, con gruesas cuerdas y cadenas. Castiel usa sus garras para quitarse los guantes y la capa.

 

Trepa la palizada casi sin pensarlo, como si un parte de su mente suprimiera el miedo a los cambios por los que atravesaba su cuerpo. Llega a la cima de la palizada y baja con facilidad al lodoso y húmedo suelo.

 

Hay una fogata apagándose a un lado, rodeada de sombras con formas humanas. Cuatro tiendas cerca al fuego y una cabaña a la izquierda. Rodeando a Castiel se encuentran varias carrozas y vagones, y un gran poste con un caballo atado a él. Una lámpara pequeña, como la que unos ladrones usarían. O caza recompensas.

 

El caballo nota el olor de Castiel a los pocos segundos, relincha, sus ojos llenos de miedo mientras el sonidos llena la noche, su aliento visible debido al frío.

 

Los hombres cerca del fuego levantan la mirada y al instante van por sus armas, gritando para alertar a sus compañeros, son seis, quienes corren desde las tiendas y la cabaña, resbalándose en la lodosa tierra. Cada uno de los hombres porta un rifle y una bandolera con un cuchillo y una pistola. Doce hombres en total. Armados, experimentados y determinados a llevarle su pellejo a Crowley, o al menos, al lugar donde éste solía vivir.

 

Castiel los observa, y es casi como si hubiera perdido su capacidad para sentir miedo.

 

Los hombres se acercan a él, sus miradas temerosas, mitad violentas, mitad aterrorizadas. Castiel se pregunta qué es lo que ha ocurrido con él durante las últimas horas. Si sus manos son todo lo que ha cambiado en él o si ahora se encuentra deforme y retorcido. Apenas un hombre.

 

Trata de hablar, por primera vez desde que despertó para encontrar a sus captores muertos. Pero el único sonido que emite su garganta es un gruñido bajo. No palabras, solamente ese sonido, lo que hace que los pelos en su espalda y cuello se ericen.

 

Uno de los hombres le apunta con la escopeta.

 

Castiel arremete.

(-*-)

 

Dean se sujeta con fuerza de los barrotes de la jaula, luchando por distinguir algún sonido aparte de los gritos.

 

Los gritos habían comenzado momentos antes, fuertes y cargados de terror, llantos llenos de miedo. Miedo humano. El sonido de los disparos de los rifles hacían eco en la noche, los cortantes gritos de comando, súplicas, seguidos de más gritos. Disparos de pistolas. Gritos. Un gemido estrangulado de dolor, roto por un sonoro  _ crack _ .

 

Después un gruñido.

 

Un gruñido que viaja con el viento hacia donde se encuentra Dean atrapado en su jaula. Un sonido que lleva consigo enojo, triunfo y frustración en él.

 

Dean grita internamente como respuesta.

 

El sonido de pies corriendo suenan en el lodo fuera de la jaula, y de repente la lona es hecha a un lado, revelando gracias a la luz de un fuego que se esparce rápidamente en una de las tiendas, la figura empapada de sangre de Castiel.

 

Dean saca un brazo entre los barrotes, y Castiel se inclina para acercarse, tomando la mano en la suya propia, deforme, presionando su cuerpo cerca de los barrotes. Dean se inclina hacia adelante, descansando su frente en la de Castiel, sintiendo la sangre tocar su piel. Castiel respirando pesadamente, gimiendo de dolor al final de cada respiración. Está cambiando, rápidamente.

 

“Necesito…” Dean comienza a hablar, pero Castiel le interrumpió pasándole un manojo sangriento de llaves.

 

Dean tiene problemas para abrir la cerradura, probando llave tras llave, mientras Castiel resbala hasta el lodoso suelo, apoyándose con las manos y rodillas, temblando con dolor suprimido.

 

A Dean le parece que le ha tomado una eternidad cuando al fin logra abrir la cerradura, pero tan pronto como lo hace, se apresura a estar al lado de Castiel, tocándole y tratando de averiguar qué es lo que pasa con él.

 

Castiel gime de dolor débilmente.

 

“Lo sé, es doloroso” Dean le dice “El primer cambio siempre lo es” Dean observa las garras en las manos de Castiel, junto a aquellas que le han salido en los pies. No lucen bien, no como las de Dean. Frunce el ceño, algo no está bien aquí.

 

“Nunca había convertido a nadie” Admite “Yo nací de ésta manera. Pero, mi padre, nos dijo que para las personas es como una enfermedad. Es dolorosa. Puede matar, o lastimar gravemente, un dolor que nunca te deja”

 

Castiel empapado de sudor, su piel brillosa debido a ello, se retuerce y  tiembla en el piso. Pronto. Todo pasará muy deprisa, y Dean no tiene manera de detenerlo. Observa el frágil cuello de Castiel y se pregunta si tal vez no sería más generoso de su parte acabar con el dolor de Castiel. Dean recuerda las historias de su padre. Advertencias. Miembros de la tribu que intentaron convertir a sus parientes sin los dones, y que acabaron por convertirlos por accidente en seres mitad lobos. Hombres con brazos retorcidos y rostros putrefactos.

 

El cuerpo entero de Castiel se retuerce, y Dean se da cuenta de que no le queda mucho tiempo, justo cuando Castiel comienza a gritar.

 

Dean observa como la piel de su pareja se retuerce y estira, escucha sus tendones tronar y los huesos romperse todo ello mientras Castiel grita fuertemente, grito que es apagado cuando su garganta se rompe y su voz se pierde. Castiel intenta gritar, sus dientes caen de su ensangrentada dentadura como si fueran fruta podrida, dientes nuevos y filosos ocupando su lugar. La piel de su lengua se rompe, dejando el músculo al descubierto.

 

La piel de su cuerpo se quiebra, y debajo de ella, empieza a brotar un pelaje abundante. Sus oídos también pierden la piel y su propio cráneo se rompe en pedazos y se vuelve a formar y crece. Su espina dorsal se sale de su cuerpo y cuelga floja mientras nuevas tiras de músculo, piel y pelaje la cubren de nuevo.

 

Su voz vuelve a él en un lamento, que poco a poco se extingue hasta convertirse en silencio mientras Castiel se colapsa, temblando, hacia un costado.

 

Dean no puede apartar la vista de su pareja, un nudo de miedo en su garganta.

 

Algo definitivamente ha salido mal.

 

(-*-)

 

El dolor le ha abandonado, y Castiel está tan agradecido por ello, que se arrastraría a los pies de Michael y le perdonaría por su traición, si tan solo el dolor no regresara.

 

No desea pasar de nuevo por esa agonía.

 

Le toma algunos momentos, pero gradualmente, es consciente de una mano acariciando su costado. Es una sensación cosquillosa, y un momento después Castiel se da cuenta que es debido a que la mano en él está acariciando suavemente su nuevo pelaje. Abre sus ojos, y ve a Dean, muy, muy por encima de él, inclinándose hacia él y pasando su mano sobre su cuerpo.

 

Castiel intenta hablar, ningún sonido sale de su boca, salvo por un pequeño ruido.

 

Dean le acaricia y dice algo que le toma un poco de tiempo traducir en algo entendible.

 

“No sé lo que eres”

 

Castiel no entiende. Es un lobo ¿no?, Dean le mordió, y Dean puede cambiar a la forma de un lobo, era el legado que cargaba de su padre. Así que, lógicamente, Castiel debería formar parte de ese legado también.

 

Trata de mirarse a sí mismo, pero es algo complicado, solo logra divisar algo de pelaje y una larga cola, pero no puede mover su cabeza más allá. Gruñe con impaciencia.

 

“Debemos irnos” Dean le dice, Castiel responde poniéndose de pie sobre sus tambaleantes pies (sus cuatro pies, lo cual le hace sentir confundido por un momento, antes de que una parte de su mente le enseñe cómo caminar). Sus garras están cubiertas de sangre, y sin pensarlo levanta una y comienza a lamerla para limpiarla. Se concentra tanto en ésta tarea que no nota a Dean cambiando de forma a un lado de él hasta que su hocico golpea un lado de su cara y la familiar forma de lobo de Dean se aleja sobre el camino lodoso, dirigiendo el camino.

 

Castiel le sigue.

 

Todo es muy extraño, estando en ésta nueva forma. Sus sentidos están elevados, puede oler el aire de la noche, el olor a humo de la tienda quemándose, el humo de la pólvora, un ligero olor a orina en la tierra. Los desgarrados cadáveres de los hombres han dejado un olor a sangre, pero también un olor a miedo.

 

Dean observa los cadáveres detenidamente, mirando luego a Castiel, moviendo su cola a manera de aprobación.

 

Castiel continúa siguiéndole y, momentáneamente, se encuentra perplejo por la presencia de la palizada, que ahora no puede trepar. Se sorprende cuando Dean comienza a escarbar en la tierra, haciendo un pequeño túnel para que puedan pasar por él.

 

Castiel se arrastra sobre el suelo y se retuerce en el pequeño hoyo con desgana. Huele a madera podrida y  a humedad. Del otro lado, apenas tiene tiempo para ponerse de pie y correr a cubierta en el bosque antes de ser enviado al suelo de nuevo por Dean, quién le tira sobre su espalda, abalanzándose sobre él y oliéndole rápidamente, un suave gruñido se escapa de su hocico. Castiel sabe que debe oler a Crowley, aún debajo de la sangre fresca.

 

Dean da un paso hacia atrás y comienza a limpiar la sangre del pelaje de Castiel con delicadas lamidas. Castiel le ofrece las patas con gusto, cerrando los ojos con alegría, su dolor está casi olvidado. Tiene a Dean de vuelta, y cada parte de su cuerpo entona “pareja” con gozo intoxicante. Finalmente, se permite a sí mismo sentirse a salvo.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final del recorrido de este mundo terrible y maravilloso de nuestros amados personajes. Les agradecemos la paciencia que nos han tenido y el apoyo recibido. Por favor no se olviden de suscribirse a nuestros usuarios para estar informados de las próximas traducciones de más hermosas historias Destiel de la web. (Aceptamos pedidos)
> 
> Long Live Destiel ♥

Traducción: [AlfieCastle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle)

Edición: [Fridarules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/works)

En la oscuridad del bosque, con el olor del crepitante fuego y el humo oscureciendo el cielo alrededor de ellos, Castiel cierra sus nuevos ojos y se resguarda en la calidez de su pelaje, mientras una lengua le limpia gentilmente. Dean emite sonidos suaves desde su garganta -sonidos bruscos de curiosidad y sospecha mientras capta el olor y sabores en la piel de Castiel- Castiel se pregunta, débilmente, cómo podría explicar lo que pasó con Crowley. La habitación amarilla. Balthazar. Alistair. Aquella cena. La droga en el vino. Despertando sucio, temeroso. Casi violado de nuevo. Atado. Golpeado. Los recuerdos y su propio miedo, atraviesan su mente como hojas de un libro llevadas por el viento.

 

Y en ese segundo, Castiel se da cuenta de repente que Dean lo sabe. Dean lo sabe porque puede ver estas cosas dentro de la mente de Castiel.

 

Castiel sabe que ésta no es una habilidad propia de la raza de Dean, es solo una que comparten ellos dos, solamente ellos dos.

 

Más emociones, más recuerdos toman su mente. Pero estos recuerdos pertenecen a Dean -La fría jaula y oscura lona, las personas que le arrojaban comida, el estado putrefacto de ésta, el sentimiento de que Castiel estaba sufriendo, insoportable. Entonces, algo anterior a ello, de vuelta en la cueva al momento de su captura, la mente de Dean emite un frenético gruñido, como una zarza enredada -Y el conocimiento de que Castiel es humano. Vulnerable.- (Verse a sí mismo desde la perspectiva de Dean es extraño, porque no se ve cómo él se imaginaba que se vería, o como su reflejo le había mostrado que lucía. Dean le ve como… Como algo fuera de este mundo. Él brilla a los ojos de Dean, como una piedra lunar con la forma de un hombre, cálida, a salvo. Una figura que promete tanto amor que Castiel apenas puede verse a sí mismo a través de la mente de Dean).

 

Puede ver la mordida en su brazo, lívida y fresca en la memoria de Dean, ahora comprende que fue hecha para protegerlo. Para darle el poder de protegerse a sí mismo.

 

Dean le empuja a acostarse sobre su ahora limpio estómago, y Castiel yace en el lecho del bosque, arrullado por la repentina falta de peligro, el retorno de los olores del bosque y el olor de Dean. Hay un cálido pulso en su mente mientras el pesado, lupino cuerpo de Dean se acomoda sobre el suyo, y ese pulso es singularmente cálido y placentero como una cama junto al fuego.  _ Pareja _ .

 

Castiel se siente como un extraño para sí mismo. Todo le ha sido arrebatado, dejado atrás junto a sus ropas y en un lugar olvidado. Antes, mientras era prisionero de Crowley, había llorado la pérdida de su inocencia, su pureza. Cuando se transformó, había odiado a Dean por haber destrozado su humanidad. Pero ahora… Ahora se siente como nada parecido a su yo humano. Su mente ya no es acosada por la culpa, el miedo o el desamparo. Solamente puede sentir la suave y cálida neblina de la presencia de su pareja, envolviendo sus nervios y haciéndoles cantar.

 

Cuando Dean le penetra, Castiel apenas piensa en lo correcto o incorrecto, dolor o placer. Lo se siente como nada que haya sentido cuando era humano, cuando podía sentir ese caliente y agonizante placer abriéndose paso entre ambos, doliendo, demandante, a pesar de ser un acto piadoso. Ahora es como si fuera sostenido en un abrazo. Conectado. Amado. Sus garras arrastran la tierra, y Dean comienza a moverse dentro de él, oliendo su cuello, enterrando su hocico en el pelaje y lamiéndolo. Castiel siente un profundo placer, debajo del cuerpo de su pareja. Su  _ Alfa _ . La palabra llega de manera casi natural. Dean es su Alfa. Y eso es todo lo que retiene su mente. Dean. Dean. Dean.

 

Algo ronronea en su pecho, involuntariamente, un sonido profundo y bajo. Una y otra vez, como un gato postrado contento al sol, perdido en el confort.

 

La parte de Dean dentro de su cuerpo crece, y Castiel se arquea un poco, su espalda haciendo contacto con el estómago de Dean. El lobo se acuesta sobre él, enterrando su nariz en su pelaje, gimiendo. Castiel se encuentra curioso sobre la sensación que tiene, el nuevo sentimiento de ser estirado por dentro, mientras Dean derrama sus fluidos dentro de él. Probablemente debería inquietarse, pero el ronroneo en en su pecho aún se mantiene y se encuentra, en cambio, sumamente satisfecho.

 

Cuando la hinchazón del miembro de Dean cede, se levanta de sobre Castiel y Castiel se levanta poco a poco, quiere yacer ahí y dormir, pero sabe que no se encuentran seguros aquí y no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo.

 

Dean acaricia con la cabeza el costado de Castiel, lamiendo luego su rostro y oliendo después sus piernas traseras, donde Castiel puede sentir una ligera humedad en su pelaje. Dean le guía hacia el bosque, y caminan juntos, alternando entre correr y trotar a través de los árboles.

 

Un ave nocturna pasa cerca de ellos y Castiel actúa sin pensarlo siquiera, atrapándola con una de sus patas y atrayéndola al suelo, muerta. La levanta con cuidado y trota hacia Dean, presentándole el ave a sus pies y acariciando con su cuerpo el costado de Dean, su larga cola retorciéndose, acercándose poco a poco a la nariz de Dean. Éste estornuda y se limpia la nariz con las garras, su lengua colgando a un lado, divertido. Come lo que puede del ave, hambriento, levantando el hocico para encontrarse con que Castiel está esperando para limpiar la sangre de su pelaje.

 

Pasan a través del bosque, y Castiel se da cuenta, de repente, de que está feliz.

 

Dean guía el camino, hasta que éste comienza a lucir familiar, hasta que de nuevo, Castiel se encuentra frente a la madriguera a la que Dean y Sam le había llevado en un principio. Entra en ella a su propio ritmo, encontrando el oscuro lugar tan reconfortante como una guarida de su infancia.

 

Se acurrucan juntos en el suelo, nariz con cola, en un círculo de extremidades peludas.

 

(-*-)

Cuando Castiel despierta, se estira y se da cuenta de que tiene pies y manos nuevamente. Mira sus brazos desnudos y llenos de lodo con sorpresa, y se da cuenta del cuerpo desnudo de Dean junto a él, donde yace boca abajo, en el suelo. Dean se encuentra de nuevo en forma humana, también, y sin pensarlo, Castiel acaricia con uno de sus dedos sin garras la espalda torneada de Dean, justo sobre sus nalgas. Dean se retuerce, y Castiel retira la mano. Observando, esperando.

 

Cuando Dean abre los ojos, nota el cambio de Castiel de inmediato, y parece contento de que haya sido exitoso. Su expresión cambia cuando nota la tristeza en el rostro de Castiel.

 

“Los maté” Castiel dice, sintiendo los músculos de su estómago contraerse de manera dolorosa. No solamente los ha matado, ha destrozado a esos hombres. Recuerda la sensación de los músculos de sus cuellos en sus manos, la manera en que sus carnes eran despedazadas por sus dientes y garras, la manera en que su sangre caliente escurría por su garganta.

 

Toda la culpa que le había dejado cuando se convirtió en un animal regresaba con más fuerza, haciendo que Castiel temblara, sintiendo sus ojos llorosos arder. Crowley era un monstruo. Crowley había intentado hacerle daño, y aun así, Castiel era peor. Era peor porque había destrozado a Crowley y jugado con los apestosos y pesados órganos de su cuerpo, manchando la habitación con su sangre. Había visto la evidencia de ello.

 

Había permitido que Dean lo montara, cuando aún le era posible oler los cuerpos desmembrados de esos hombres en el humeante aire.

 

Castiel aún se encuentra temblando con horror cuando siente que Dean le besa, un beso feroz que hace sentir a Castiel hambriento hasta el alma.

 

“Él te hizo daño” Dean le dice, y Castiel sabe que él lo ha visto todo, leyendo todo en su mente. Dean le besa nuevamente, y Castiel mueve los labios en respuesta, tratando de llamar la inconsciencia de su ser transformado.

 

“Nos atraparon, nos hicieron daño” Dean le dice, refiriéndose a los hombres del campamento.

 

“Hice cosas terribles” Castiel le responde, sus ojos brillando, sus lágrimas haciendo borrosa la imagen de Dean “He hecho cosas realmente terribles”

 

Dean le empuja suavemente al suelo, donde puede sostenerle de manera confortante en el cálido rincón donde durmieron. Y sí, es reconfortante, tanto que Castiel cierra los ojos y respira el olor a tierra, piel, raíces y sudor que les rodea, junto con una masa de pelos que deben ser el remanente del cuerpo lobuno de Dean. O quizá del propio.

 

“Sobreviviste” Dean le dice, y Castiel sabe que es verdad. Que para Dean, todos aquellos hombres que él había matado podrían bien ser conejos o sangrientas aves cantoras. Víctimas de la vida. Dean no comparte parentesco con los hombres. Y tampoco Castiel lo hace.

 

Dean toma con una de sus manos, con la mano libre toca la sonrosada herida cicatrizando en el hombro de Castiel “Hice esto por ti. Sobreviví por ti”

 

Castiel se sujeta a él, acercando su cuerpo a Dean para besarle, tal como cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo le pide hacer. Después del beso, Castiel descansa su frente en la de Dean “Te amo”, le dice. Porque lo hace. Aunque le duele más de lo que creyó que dolería, y a pesar de que le asusta más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar. Ama a Dean, y sabe que sobrevivirá.

 

(-*-)

El día siguiente es en el que Sam dijo que volvería. Dean se encuentra frenético, emocionado pero también malhumorado y preocupado. Castiel, perdido entre la culpa y su recién nacido amor por su pareja, trata de la mejor manera de tranquilizar y consolar a Dean.

 

Cambian de forma una y otra vez, sin descanso, copulando en su forma animal (Como si Dean se diera cuenta de que de esta manera el peso de la culpa por su cristiandad pesara menos) y acurrucándose en su forma humana, tocándose, besándose y durmiendo por un rato. Después de uno de esos descansos, Dean gira poniéndose sobre Castiel, fuertes manos tocando las suyas, tratando de ponerle en una posición en la que Dean pudiera montarlo, sus rostros cerca el uno del otro. Esperando dolor, Castiel se sorprende al darse cuenta que ya se encuentra húmedo, en parte, debido a la última venida de Dean, y en parte debido a algo con un olor fuerte similar al del pelaje que había sentido al despertar. Demasiado cansado para pensar en ello, Castiel se resigna a que, como pareja de Dean, y con su recién descubierta flexibilidad, su cuerpo puede actuar ahora como el de una mujer. Ha oído a hombres hablar groseramente de mujeres, de su humedad, y ahora sabe exactamente a lo que se refieren, esta viscosidad al aparearse, que hace a Dean gemir mientras le penetra, cubriéndose a sí mismo en la dulce y almizclada humedad que es evidencia del deseo de Castiel.

 

No puede controlarse a sí mismo con Dean moviéndose dentro de él. Se siente tan bien, tan instintivo que su mente queda en blanco. El placer ruge dentro de él, y sus garras salen de sus dedos, hundiéndose en la espalda de Dean, haciendo que éste gruña y luego gima de placer. Como hombres, copulaban como animales, sudando, luchando, forzando sus cuerpos aún más juntos y doliendo cada vez que se separan.

 

Es delicioso. Una perfecta locura.

 

Castiel puede sentir a su animal interno aun cuando está en forma humana, yaciendo en el suelo, exhausto junto a Dean. El animal, lo que sea que fuere, es más inteligente que un hombre, más astuto, más violento. Pero es ferozmente leal a Dean, y hacia él, puede sentirlo. Aquello posee un poder que él nunca creyó tener a su alcance. Y, por más culpa que pudiese sentir por haber matado a Crowley y a sus hombres… Sabe que lo haría de nuevo.

 

Dean ha matado por él, y esto no le molesta, es lo que espera. El animal lo espera. Así como espera que Castiel mate por Dean. Matar a quién sea y lo que sea que ponga en riesgo sus vidas, y la vida de Sam.

 

Su instinto de manada, según parece, es mejor maestro que cualquier iglesia a la que hubiera asistido.

 

La iglesia lo hacía sentir débil, en deuda, manso. Bañado en las lágrimas de una virgen y dejado a secar en un viento frío y puritano.

 

La manada le hacía sentir como un sobreviviente, bañándole en sangre y limpiándole después. Le llama desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Carne y sangre, muerte y placer. Y nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo como lo hace cada vez que Dean le llama.

 

Cuando Sam vuelve, Dean capta su olor casi de inmediato. La madriguera se encuentra de camino a la cueva, y es ahí adonde se dirige Sam. Dean, aún en su forma de lobo, se levanta de golpe del lado de Castiel y lanza un ladrido, Castiel le sigue sin dudarlo, sus patas rápidas y silenciosas en la tierra.

 

Salen a la luz de la luna, habiendo perdido el sentido del tiempo. Dean corre un poco sobre el camino, luego para y escucha. Aúlla, un corto y contundente sonido, después de mantiene en su lugar mientras una alta figura emerge de los árboles.

 

Castiel se acerca a Dean, y ve a Sam, cargando su bulto, y con su brazo rodeando a una figura más baja, envuelta en gruesas ropas.

 

Dean se sienta, esperando a que Sam se acerque. Sam se acerca, trayendo consigo a la otra figura.

 

“Dean” Sam dice, su voz baja y respetuosa. Su tiempo alejado le ha cambiado un poco, su cabello ha sido cortado y sus ropas son nuevas, hechas a mano. El olor de una hembra atrapado en las costuras “Esta es Jessica”

 

La figura se quita la capucha, revelando una hermosa pero pálida y nerviosa cara, y largas olas de cabello rubio. Castiel se acerca con curiosidad, y cuando Sam le ve parece asustado y se hace hacia atrás.

 

Dean lanza un ladrido bajo, tratando de calmarlo.

 

“Dean, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?” Sam le dice, su molestia evidente en su voz.

 

Dean se cuadra, su pelaje erizandose debido al enojo por el tono de Sam. Castiel acaricia su cuerpo con el suyo, y Dean se calma en gran parte, demasiado feliz por el retorno de Sam como para preocuparse por una pequeña infracción.

 

“Convertiste a un humano” Sam suspira “Castiel… Lamento tanto haberme ido” Parece tan triste, y por un momento, Castiel no sabe por qué. Hasta que recuerda lo que Dean ha hecho con él, que es probablemente lo más posesivo que podría ser, y que Sam debería estarlo interpretando como una prueba de su violación.

 

Castiel acaricia de nuevo con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Dean, después se acuesta a sus pies y ronronea para mostrar que se encuentra contento con su situación actual.

 

Sam parece no saber cómo reaccionar respecto a ellos. En cambio, desvía su atención hacia Jessica “Este es mi hermano, Dean… y Castiel”

 

Dean emite un quejido.

 

“Le he dicho sobre nosotros… Le he mostrado” Sam admite, añadiendo rápidamente “Su madre fue condenada por hechicería, y Jess conoce un poco sobre las criaturas de éste mundo, aunque sea por historias” Poniendo la mano sobre el estómago de ella, y Castiel nota, que está embarazada “Su esposo falleció mientras cruzaban desde Inglaterra, y ahora ninguna familia desea ofrecerle caridad”

 

Jessica parece asustada, pero curiosa, y Castiel cree que eso le ayudará cuando el momento de explicarle a ella quién es él y quién es para Dean, llegue. Tendrán que decirle a Sam acerca de Crowley, y de su necesidad de buscar un nuevo hogar. Una historia que permanecerá en sus mentes y se contará repetidas veces.

 

La manada tiene cachorros, después de una temporada. Los hijos del fallecido esposo de Jessica. Sucesores seguros de la manada. Esa noche, al resguardo de otra cueva, no tan bien protegida como la anterior, pero más cómoda para Jess y su hinchado vientre. Dean empuja a Sam hacia la cama de Jess, y después regresa al lado de Castiel para mantenerlo caliente durante la noche.

 

Hay muchas cosas a las cuales temerles, Castiel lo sabe – Frío, hambre, crueldad, villanía, encarcelamiento- pero el amor no es una de esas cosas. Como tampoco lo es Dean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? ¡No se olviden de buscarnos en Facebook!!
> 
> [ Destiel Hispano ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/DestielHispano/)  
> [Hunters United-Supernatural Argentina ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)  
> Y si eres Whovian:  
> [ Whovians United ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)
> 
> Trabajos originales en AO3 de Naniquena & Fridarules:  
> [ Threesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4780178)  
> [ Find Me Now](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334969)  
> [ The gambler ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4963165)  
> 


End file.
